Naruto's Last Mission
by S. Tsunade
Summary: The Great Ninja War is over and the Akatsuki has been crushed. Naruto has one last mission to accomplish before he can claim the title of Hokage: he has to breed with as many kunoichis as he can. Pairings: Naruto X Other Naruto girls. HARD LEMONS
1. Tsunade's Training Part 1

Hello everyone!

This is my first attempt at a lemon. It's slightly inspired from the Naruto Lemon Chronicles, which I loved reading! It's basically Naruto X (Insert female kunoichi here). My favourite is Tsunade since I can identify the most to her, meaning I started with her. It's very hardcore, as I love going further than what reality imposes on our mortal shells. I have no idea at what pace I will post further chapters. Also, any review will be read with attention, just note that I'm both a beginner and that English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

><p>The Great War was finally over, Madara's plan had been thwarted and he had been crushed. The bijuus had been sealed away with the giant demon doll. The only remaining one had been the nine-tails fox, who was crushed by Sasuke's sharingan in his last fight with Naruto. A part of the young hero had died that day, along with his best friend. He had managed to save Sasuke and helped him redeem, but the fury of the nine-tails had claimed the last of the Uchiha. Sasuke had sacrificed himself to seal the fox away with the other bijuus, freeing Naruto of both his lifelong burdens. Tsunade had announced her intention to step down from the position of Hokage and Naruto had been appointed as the future Hokage, after one last mission.<p>

Konoha had been rebuilt and the villagers lived a good life, although there was still a lot of work and grief for the few survivors. Many friends had died in the recent war, Madara and Kabuto had both struck particularly hard on Konoha. Many of Naruto's young comrades had fallen and this called for an extraordinary decision. The gap left in the demography by the lack of young adults had to be filled, and the country's lords had decided that it was Naruto's duty to breed with every female kunoichi in order to create a generation of strong ninjas. Reluctant at first, mostly because he was inexperienced in such a field, Naruto had accepted training under Tsunade before setting out on his mission that would make him Hokage.

He had just finished moving in with her, because she insisted that it would take quite some time to train him properly. They had three months before the official beginning of his mission. She had insisted for him to call her "mommy" instead of "granny", since she cared for him like her own child and she hated how old he made her feel. She had aged like everyone else and even adapted her transformation technique. She was looking like a thirty something years old woman, a bit more complexion showing on her hands and face and a slightly more round figure. She was now sporting seductively thick thighs, wide hips, a big, jiggling ass and even larger breasts, about the size of Naruto's own head each.

He had been living in her vast loft for a few days already and they barely had time to train. Mostly, Tsunade had asked disturbing questions and forced Naruto to read books about sex, carefully picked from Sai's personal collection. He found them boring, but he really wanted to succeed in his mission and forced himself to read through them. Most of the information didn't permeate into his thick head however, as he was more of a field training guy. Tsunade knew that and insisted that Naruto needed to practice, but he was even more afraid of such training, focusing his attention back to the books.

On the first weekend, his real training began. He woke up to the smell of ramen and the itch of drool in his face. He wiped his watering mouth off, put some pants on and ran to the kitchen. A cup of hot ramen was on the table, next to chopsticks and he cheered. In front of him was a sitting Tsunade, sipping a cup of tea and wearing a white apron. "Itadakimasu!" the young man cheered before delving in his ramen. He didn't notice the mature woman standing up and turning to wash the dishes.

After raising his eyes from the empty bowl, he thanked Tsunade, who was standing with her back to him. His sentence was cut short by the fact that she was wearing only an apron. Her big, full ass was flexing at him as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, turning around to smile at him. With her body turned halfway, he could see the whole of her huge, delicious breast's side pushed up by the tightly tied apron. His mouth watered again as his eyes traveled on her bare legs, from her feet to her toned calves, then her seducing thighs and generous and curvy rear. "Wha- wha-" he stuttered as she let go of the plate she was cleaning to turn around and walk towards him. "Your training starts now, Naruto, and I'm going to be your training dummy."

"Yes, mommy, I will pour all my soul in this training!" he called out as he stood, his bulging erection stretching his pants. She blushed as he called her "mommy", and then sat down on a chair near him. "But first, I know you have never been with a woman, so let me take the lead for this time, I'll show you how it feels, just stand there." Naruto obeyed his master, gulping as he felt his heart beat faster, hoping he will be up to the challenge. He felt better knowing she would give him time, since he knew he always took some time to get the grasp on things. Meanwhile, she had grasped his thing, making him coo as he felt the tight grip around his half erect member. Tsunade examined the swelling cock, feeling his blood pump in it. "Naruto, release that transformation technique, you are not fooling anyone," she said with a smirk. "What technique, mommy?" he answered, looking down at the deceptively beautiful and curvaceous blonde. "The technique on your penis, it can't be that big." Naruto chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if that is supposed to be big, but it's always been like that." Tsunade's eyes widened.

She was holding his fully erect rod now, and her fingers didn't make it all the way around. Her expert eye estimated its length at 35 cm and the girth at 18. She couldn't believe just how big he was and she was both excited and turned off by the idea of being filled so much and by the pain it would cause. His balls were proportionate with his cock, each as big as her fist, dangling heavily between his legs. She stroked it slowly, pulling the skin off the dark pink head. She licked it, teasing the sensitive underskin, and then flicking her tongue all along his length. It took her a few minutes to cover the whole of his cock, her tongue lashing relentlessly at every bit of tasty cock skin she could fin. She kissed the side of his shaft, jerking it quickly as she ran her lips up and down in synch. Naruto moaned softly as she worked on him. He had never felt something like that before, and his virgin rod only twitched more and more in her naughty and experienced hands.

The mature woman then knelt down on the ground, pushing her chair back, before reaching under his cock for his cleanly shaved balls. She took them in her mouth, sucking on them before releasing them with loud popping sounds. She took the whole of his sack in, widening her maw in order to fit it in, then teasing it with her tongue. He grunted as precum flowed out of the bulbous head, which was throbbing in her hand. There was more of it than a normal man's load, forcing her to lick her fingers and his cock clean repeatedly before taking it in her mouth. He pulsed in her, his bulging and expanding shaft oozed more precum out. She sucked hard on his rod, taking it deeper as she bobbed her head up and down. He placed both of his hands on her head, without exercising any pressure, letting her work on him. She deepthroated a bit of his length in order to fit more of him in her, although she didn't know if she could handle the whole of his huge dick. She felt him about to cum, as he moaned and grunted loudly and his cock throbbed madly inside her mouth.

He gripped the back of her head and jammed her down roughly on his member, hilting himself inside her mouth and throat. Her drool dribbled down on his churning testicles, which soon released their load. He blasted his cum right inside her oesophagus, forcing her to eat it all. She gasped for air around the cock, choking on it as tears rolled out of her eyes. He gave her throat a few hard thrusts, forcing more of his own cum out of his balls. He had came a gallon inside of her before pulling back, quite spent. Many links of spit and cum remained attached between her mouth and his softening member, even after having pulled out. She gasped for air, sucking it in loudly as she placed a hand on her bulging stomach. Her belly had swelled from the amount of cum forced into her, and a pool of her juices had formed between her knees. After catching her breath, she broke the links of cum and ate them, before gripping his half hard cock and sucking it clean, slapping it against her face. "Naurto, fuck my throat again, please, fuck your mommy's dirty throat with your big fat cock!" she begged of him.

Naruto couldn't believe just how good it had felt. Her throat clenching down tightly on his cock had brought him to the nirvana and he had screamed his pleasure out. His mind had gone blank and he had stopped thinking and started simply feeling her vibrate around him. His body was still shaken from the brain wracking orgasm, yet his cock was swelling in excitation as the lewd Hokage begged for him to fuck her throat. "Are you sure, mommy? You cried and were choking so bad around my penis." She smiled warmly at him before answering. "Why else did you think I volunteered for this? I've been masturbating thinking about you for the last five years. Every time I fucked a man, I screamed your name when I came, it was quite awkward. I finally have you, so I want you to have me and I'll make sure to make you feel better than any of the other kunoichi you will fuck in your mission will make you feel. This way, you will come back to your mommy when you will be done."

She stood up, shaking slightly, her inner thighs drenched in her juices, then stepped outside on the balcony of her loft. She lay down in her long chair, although she pushed herself up a bit, making her head dangle upside down from the top of the chair. "Now come here, and fuck my throat. You see, in this position, you can enter a woman's throat with the most ease. It will provoke less of a gagging reflex and the angling of her body makes her throat like a nice, warm cock sleeve for you." Naruto's lips formed an "O" in amazement as he took his big, hard cock with both hands and offered it to her lips. It is only then that it occurred to him that her balcony was visible from the new main public place, although it was still early and it was almost empty. Her apron concealed most of her body, but he still stood exposed with his cock shoved inside her.

Knowing people could notice them fucking only turned Tsunade on more as she reached up for his legs and pulled him down on her. He inched his way inside her throat, stretching it and forcing her to open her mouth wide for his thick member. She gurgled once around it as he hilted himself in. When he pulled back, she sucked him thoroughly, as if she didn't want him escaping her mouth. He thrust in and out of her throat repeatedly, his balls slapping her face each time. She caressed her own body, writhing in her chair as her legs brushed each other. Her throat had expanded to let him in and he reached down to caress it. He could feel his cock retreat out of her abused gullet. Barely able to endure such a treatment, he came in a matter of minutes. Tsunade pushed him out this time, gripping his cock and jerking him in order to spray his cum all over her body. Like a fountain, his streaks of thick sperm flew down on her apron, face and legs. He came a copious amount, enough to shame even a stallion. He stumbled backward and retrieved his balance as he hit the wall behind him. He panted and groaned, coughing to clear his throat as the orgasm waned away.

"Mommy Tsunade... does a mouth feel like a pussy?" he then asked, curious about the woman's attractive body. "From what I know, they are both warm, tight and wet, but a pussy can get much tighter if you make the woman cum. Also, a pussy is smaller; I don't think you can shove all your big cock in a normal woman, although that also works for the mouth..." "Well, you could suck it all, are you not a normal woman?" he replied. "Let's say I have special tricks up my sleeves." she smirked as she stood and put her hands on the metal fence of the balcony. Her drenched entrance and big ass were both exposed to Naruto's fondling hands, which immediately glued themselves on. The Hokage looked around at the village of Konoha, smiling as her ass and legs were being smothered by the young man. "Alright, for today we'll stick to the simple motion of fucking. I'll let you explore the pleasure a man can give a woman through other means another day."

She shook her ass for him to witness its jiggling. Her whole thighs and butt cheeks danced in front of him, reviving his erection. She braced herself as he walked behind her, gripping her wide hips. Reaching between her legs, she helped him angle his thick rod with her wet entrance. He wasn't as big and hard as when she sucked him, but he was still more than enjoyable. He tried to push in, but he found her pussy to be tightly shut. "It won't go in, what should I do?" he asked at a loss. "Well, it's true that it is quite massive for me, you can use your fingers to ease the way, or simply be patient and push again and again, it will slip inside eventually, you'll see." He preferred the second method, smiling at himself as the longer it took, the more people could see him screw the Hokage. Most of her body was still hidden by her cum covered apron, but still, her legs were almost bare and her cleavage was spilling out of her top.

He managed to get his big bulb inside of her, making him moan at the warm tightness of his master. She spread her legs a bit further, making it easier for him to inch his pussy splintering cock inside of her. She gasped as she felt him fill her up. "Aah... aaah... fuck you're going to break me in two!" She screamed as he pushed another inch in her. Her lips were stretched and her walls had expanded to welcome the manhood, but they were clenching down hard on it. Naruto kept working in silence, sliding himself in and out repeatedly, until half his cock was inside her. "Alright Naruto... know this: a pussy isn't limitless, if you keep going you'll hit my cervix, which is the entrance to my womb, which is where the baby grows," she explained to him. "Yeah, I know, I've read it all. I've read one of Jirayia's books which described how a woman was fucked silly by a man. I think I'm gonna try that, you ready?" he asked her, making her chuckle as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

Without any other warning, he thrust himself fully him, pulling on her hips to make her stumble down on his pelvis. Her big breasts bounced while her fat ass slapped against his body, sending a ripple through it. She groaned loudly as he hilted himself in her, piercing her cervix and filling her womb with his massive cock. He was just as hard as earlier, except this time his whole appendage was filling her. She came. Her juices sprayed around his member and on his crotch and balls. She howled her climax as her face distorted in pleasure, catching the attention of a few civilians, who stopped to look at the couple. Naruto felt her pussy clamp down on his shaft, which only made him thrust in and out as quick as he could, slapping his body again and again against her thick thighs and ass. Tsunade panted and gasped for air as she rode on her orgasm, a bulge outlining the blonde's big cock forming and disappearing in her belly as Naurto thrust in and out. She put one hand on it, feeling him fuck her even through her belly, while she felt the cum in her stomach bounce in synch with her massive tits.

The skin of her ass had turned red from the never-ending slapping. She had lost track of time as her beautiful, loving "son" fucked her thoroughly. Her breasts had jumped out of her apron, which was getting loose around her body. Her massive tits were slapping her face each time Naruto rammed his massive rod back in her womb. She had been cumming this whole time, losing her mind to the pleasure his cock brought her. He let go of her hips and gripped her wrists, pulling them back to force her to arch her back and put more of her weight down unto his shaft, pressing himself even deeper. She came violently once again, her tongue prodding out of her mouth and twitching as she drooled on herself, while her eyes rolled in their sockets. He had fucked her brains out, making her squirt like a fountain on the balcony under them. Her apron fell down from her delicious body, for everyone in the square to witness. Her fleshful globes were still bouncing as he kept fucking her relentlessly.

The crowd cheered on their hero as he came in her, which brought yet another wracking orgasm to the Hokage. Her whole body shook and convulsed around his rod as her belly inflated from the quantity of cum her was gushing into her. He grunted loudly, still hilted balls deep in her pussy and climaxed for a few minutes. He pulled himself out after being done, letting the busty blonde fall down on her knees, barely able to breath and even less able to think. She had blacked out during her latest orgasm and felt like she could pass out anytime, her nerves overwhelmed by the pleasure he had granted her with. His semen poured out of her stretched pussy and it dripped down the balcony. A group of young groupies danced in the cum rain, chanting his name and trying to eat it.

"Na... Naruto..." Tsunade managed as she cleared her throat. "What is it, mommy Tsunade?" he answered. She managed to stand up, her legs wobbling from the good fuck, her pussy still gaping. "You are the best fuck I've ever had. I want more, all that only made me even hornier for your cock. Get on the chair." Whistles and cheers came up from the square below as the beloved Hokage stood and flashed her naked divine body. Naruto obeyed her and lay down in the long chair. Tsunade put a foot down each side of the chair, standing over his crotch. She could squat and rest her crotch on his with her knees bent at a right angle, her legs and ass flexing as she did. The next time, however, she gripped his cock, semi-hard but still plenty for her, and forced it inside of her. Her vagina took it all in with ease, as he hadn't fully recovered yet.

She gyrated her hips, making his rod spin inside of her, her hands on her hips as she began squatting up and down, forcing the swelling member up inside her. He reached up and groped her massive globes, twirling his fingers around the hardening nipples, pinching and making her coo. She forced herself down on his now fully hard cock, making her juices splatter his balls as she felt her womb be penetrated once more. She came instantly, putting both hands on her belly, gripping the bulge formed by his cock inside her. She kept bouncing faster and faster, making her tits fly around, slapping her chin and her chest as she smacked herself down on his prick, impaling her abuse pussy. Naruto put his hands on her big thighs and thrust back up against her, making her ride him like a bull.

She leaned down on his, pressing her tits against his torso and whipping his face with her hair damp with sweat. She rocked her hips to force him in her, taking him less deep in such a position. He kneaded her big ass with both hands, parting her butt cheeks and slapping them roughly. He reached down her legs to find the back of her knees, which he gripped tightly before straightening himself. He then stood up, holding her against him by her legs. She wrapped them around him, allowing the blonde teen to put his hands on her big butt instead. He fucked her while standing; penetrating her womb every time he pushed her down on his big shaft. She hugged him tightly, biting down on his shoulders and panting her warm breath on it. His muscles flexed from carrying the curvy woman, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass.

He spun her around, holding her legs up each side of her torso, exposing her expanded pussy for everyone to see. Looking at all those eyes staring at her voluptuous body made her cum, her juices squirting down into the crowd. Naruto moved next to the fence, placing the back of her knees on it, letting her feet dangle outside while he rammed himself up inside of her. Her huge boobs jiggled for everyone to see while he teased and worked on them, twisting and pulling her nipples into a mix of pleasure and pain. Her pussy made lewd noises for the crowd to cheer on as the huge cock pumped in and out. Her juices dripped down and mixed with Naruto's drying cum on the ground far below. Naruto's thrust became hectic as he grunted, closing in on his orgasm. The Hokage felt the cock inside her grow and throb, its every veiny features rubbing her very tight walls and forcing her into an even more intense, mind wracking orgasm. They came together, his cum forcing her womb to expand, while more gushed out around his shaft, jammed balls deep inside her. She rubbed his cock through her belly, feeling her insides abused by him.

Lifting her so she sits on the fence, he also pulled out of her. Her vagina was gaping lewdly while a gallon of cum flowed out, trickling on her legs and falling on a slutty woman below. Catching her breath, the busty blonde waved at the crowd. "Thank you everyone... that will be all for today!" she shouted to them before leaping off the fence and limping back inside her loft. Her pussy ached from the repeated abuse of Naruto's huge cock and she could barely walk. Her whole body felt numb after such excitation, her nervous system overloaded with pleasurable shocks. She let herself fall on her bed. Laying on her stomach, she prodded her butt up, spreading her legs enough for her pussy to be seen. "Naruto, my love, my son, do me again please."

He trained hard for the whole weekend.


	2. Tsunade's Training  Part 2

Heya guys!

I hope I didn't make you wait too long! This story is much softer than the predent one, although it's still fully and only lemons. It touches a point which I find is underepresented in lemons (and porn in general): the pleasing of the female. Naurto has a harder time today. For those who want to see different females, be patient, there should be a third chapter to complete his training before he sets out on his mission, which every girl in the village can't wait for! Again, sorry for my poor english skills, I'm still learning.

* * *

><p>After Naruto's first weekend of training, he and Tsunade had started sleeping together. Every night he would screw her, sending her to sleep with an aching pussy. After a week of sustained relations, Tsunade decided to take it to another level. Waking up early from the singing of the birds outside, the Hokage turned to her new lover and pressed her lips against his. Their blonde hair meshed with each other as he woke up slowly, returning the kiss. "Naruto, there is more to sex than penetration. I think you have mastered that part, so today you will have a new challenge." The teen grunted a complaint as he lowered himself and pressed his face in her cleavage, losing himself in her great, soft valley. He licked her skin and groped her ass, his hard erection poking her thighs. "Today, you will pleasure me using only your hands and mouth," she continued.<p>

He looked up from her cleavage, staring into her beautiful eyes. He loved the feeling of being squeezed between her tits. He had seen her use many different parts of her body to please him, but so far, his cock had been his only tool to truly pleasure her. "How do I do that?" he asked. "Well, you can caress me, like you've been doing when we had sex, but to get me to climax without penetration, there is a small bud just over my pussy's entrance which can be... teased." He looked at her, a puzzled look on his face. She pushed him away and pushed the bed's covers aside, then spread her legs. "Look," she said.

She unfolded her lips, splitting them with two fingers of her left hand, reaching from under her left thigh. She blushed as she felt exposed even more than when he splintered her pussy, feeling his eyes examine the complexity of her womanhood. She found her clitoris and rubbed it until she felt it harden under her touch. "See this? It's the clitoris, you've probably read about it. If you stimulate it enough, I'll cum. Think of it like a very small penis. Give it a try." The young man crawled closer, pushed her lips aside, making her coo as he pulled too hard, earning him a swat to the back of the head. Gently, he traced his finger along her slit until he found the hard knot, making her coo again. He smiled, proud of getting a reaction out of her. He then pressed his thumb harshly on it, rubbing it quickly. She cried out in pain and kicked him in the face, sending him flying halfway across the room. "What the fuck do you think you're doing! It's the most sensitive part of a woman, show some respect!"

She calmed down as he apologized repeatedly, using tissues in an attempt to stop his nosebleed. "Alright, for this time, just look, I'll show you." She blushed again at the thought of masturbating in front of the one she perceived as her own son. She felt ashamed that it turned her on even more. His massive erection pointed back at her, waiting and pulsing, making her hornier. Putting these thoughts aside, she concentrated on him, staring back at him naughtily as she sucked her middle finger. She reached for her pussy, gathering some of its juices before sliding up to her clitoris, lubricating it. She rubbed it in circles, her finger barely touching the sensitive bud. Her free hand ran on her own body, caressing her thigh, then her belly and finally cupping a massive breast. She pushed it up to suck on her own nipple, while her finger kept teasing her. She spread her legs more, the tension of the tendons of her thighs making her womanhood even more sensitive. She moaned as she looked back at him, seeing him moisten his dry lips. She stretched her legs to touch his thighs as he knelt on the end of the bed. Then, she convulsed and writhed, climaxing into a low moan, clenching her thighs together around her hand while she groped her breast harder.

She turned back to look at him, panting slightly from her short orgasm. "Alright, now make me feel even better," she said. "Yes mom!" he answered as he stood on the bed and walked about, wondering how to position himself. He sat down behind her, letting her relax her torso by leaning on his chest. She set her head on his shoulder, her blonde hair falling along his arm and torso. She felt his big dick up against her back and the cool skin of his scrotum against her squashed ass. He reached around her body and found her slit with one hand, groping her breast as she had done with the other. He flicked his middle finger clumsily around her vagina, finding her entrance first. He dipped his finger in, gathering some of her juices, before moving up like she had done. It took him much more time to find her clitoris, making a mistake once, which she pointed out while giggling.

He started rubbing his finger against her small, hard and sensitive clitoris. It was gorged with blood from her first orgasm, meaning it was even more sensitive. Despite himself, he still brushed his finger hard against it. She decided to endure it, releasing her pain by gripping his thighs hard. Her nails dig in his flesh, making him clench his teeth. His finger danced faster and faster on her clitoris, making her moan in a crescendo. Despite the pain, the pleasure was also more intense. She felt his hand grope her great breast and tease her nipple, making her writhe on top of him. "Softer Naruto... be softer," she whispered before blowing her hair off her face. He obeyed, easing the pain in her womanhood and making her stop to scratch his thighs, which now had small, bloody marks. He found his own rhythm and flicked his hand back and forth. She reached down to clench her hands on his thighs again, slapping her thighs together as she came, groaning softly.

The powerful woman then gripped her man by the ear and pulled his head down to her thighs. "It's time for cunnilingus," she said as she spread her legs and shoved his head up against her dripping cunt. Naruto's massive erection made it uncomfortable for him to lie between her legs, but he obeyed his master anyway. He spread her pussy lips with his fingers, and then tried finding her clitoris by prodding around with his tongue. The busty blonde glided down to lay back on the bed, her head on the pillow and her eyes closed. Her breath was still fast from her previous orgasms, but she waited patiently for him to find her clitoris, and then actually figure out how he could really please her. She felt his tongue poke inside of her pussy and tasting her, then sliding up and stroking her sensitive bud very hard, making her jolt in pain. She slapped the back of his head as he tried different movements, sometimes pleasant, sometimes not.

Soon enough, he found a good rhythm to flick his tongue up and down her clitoris. Her twitching thigh was a good indication that she enjoyed this, and he was correct. His head was tightly held between her thick thighs, which pressed harder and harder on his head, letting him feel the twitching muscle of her right leg. He kept his rhythm steady, lapping again and again, his saliva dripping out on her slit and down on her squashed cheeks. He let go of her pussy lips and instead reached around with his hands, caressing her belly, feeling her womanly hips and pawing her great breasts. He started going faster and faster in an attempt to bring her to her climax quicker, but he was soon brought into order by another swat of the sexy woman. "Once you find a good spot and a good rhythm, it's only a matter of time. Fatigue is your opponent, just stay the course and I'll cum in a few minutes."

He did as she obeyed his incredible stamina showing even in the endurance of his tongue, which flicked on her for almost ten minutes. It took much more time than usual, a cunnilingus usually pushing her over the edge in a few minutes, but she had already came twice in the previous half-hour. It did push her over, making her grip his hair and squeeze his head tightly between her fleshful thighs. She squirted on him, splattering her love juice on his face. The busty woman moaned and gasped as she writhed in the bed for a few ecstatic seconds. She caught her breath before talking again: "Good, good. Now try to make me cum by fingering me. I'm telling you: it's really hard to do so without stimulating a woman's clitoris, hands alone are far from the sensation of a manhood or the sensitivity of the clit, but try anyway."

Not certain of how he should do such a thing, he knelt up, which also freed his penis from the confines of the bed and his thighs, and crawled up to her side. He leaned forward to kiss her, while he slid his middle finger inside of her, feeling her warmth and wetness at the tip. He pushed in, making his way into the tight entrance, while his lips broke away from hers before finding them again. He thrust his finger in and out, his palm on her crotch, while he leaned on his side, still kissing her. Tsunade liked the feeling, but knew very well this wouldn't be enough, especially after so much stimulation. Still, she enjoyed the loving moment and embraced him, pulling him closer to her, feeling the heat of his skin and the sweat on it.

The blonde teen then leaned to suck on her breasts, hoping to get her more excited by stimulating her sensitive breasts. He still rocked his finger in her, curving it and twirling it around, attempting to find a more sensitive spot. He suckled on her nipples, making them harder in his mouth while she groaned slightly from the pressure. He groped and licked them, rubbing his erection against her belly, feeling his balls tighten as they begun to ache from the stimulation he is suffering. After a few long minutes of vain attempts, he asked her: "Tsunade, do you have any tricks to help with this? It's much harder than the previous training!" He pouted as he scratched the back of his head. She giggled and whispered softly: "Well, I'm enjoying this but it's not... enough. You were quite good with your tongue, how about I turn around and you give me a rimjob while fingering me?" "What's a rimjob?" he replied. "Licking of the anus, teasing it with your tongue," she said with a sly smile, making her tongue click lewdly as she finished talking.

He moved away from her, allowing her to lie on her stomach. He leaned down against the side of her big ass, spreading it with his left hand, while he pushed two of his fingers inside her pussy, twirling them around in her damp entrance. His whole hand was now covered with her juices, he knew he could push more in, but didn't know if she would like it. He reached down for her anus with his tongue. He found the knot of muscles to react to his wet touch, which was accompanied by a groan of the big assed blonde. He smiled and leaned again, this time doing more than just touching the sensitive ring. He flicked his muscle around it, twirling in circles, then lapping up and down, feeling it flex and constrict as he teased it more and more. He kept pumping his hand in and out of her and enjoyed how he felt her pussy walls twitch when he teased her asshole.

He slapped her butt for the enjoyment of seeing the ripples flow through it while he gave her a rimjob. She moaned faster, hugging the pillow and gripping the bed's sheets tightly in a bundled fist. He prodded the tight entrance again and again, sending waves of pleasure through her body, while he unconsciously slid more of his fingers in her. After working like this for many more minutes, he heard his beautiful lover whisper: "Naruto... finger my ass too." She looked at him over her shoulder, seeing his eyes widen in surprise. He gathered some of her juices with his free hand, lubricating his fingers, then knelt between her spread legs. He pressed his pointer against the small knot, forcing it in and making her breathless. He proceeded to finger both of her holes at once, his finger lonely in the tight asshole, while four digits rubbed her vagina's insides.

His big dick kept throbbing between his legs, his balls really aching now. He felt the pinch in them, as if he needed to pee, but he knew it wasn't that. "Mommy... my balls really hurt, what should I do about it?" Tsunade chuckled before answering: "Alright... enough fingering, it's quite fun but not enough. Hey, how about you use my butt cheeks to masturbate; it'll ease the pain in your testicles. They hurt because too much blood accumulated in them from being excited while pleasing me. It also means they produced a hell lot of sperm, so make sure to cover me with it." He cheered before crouching up from his kneeling position. He smeared the love juices from his hands onto his cock. He lowered his crotch until he could slide it between her ass cheeks, which he clenched around the massive prick. He thrust back and forth, feeling his balls churn immediately.

His cock pointed up after each thrust, his undervein rubbing her sensitive anus each time. Her ass felt like a warm cocksleeve to him and he rutted faster and faster, slapping her wet pussy with his balls and banging her butt with his crotch. It took less than two minutes for him to cum. He grunted loudly, bellowing his pleasure as a gratifying orgasm washed over him. His cum flew up and splattered against the wall over the bed's head. His following blasts plastered the mature woman's back, hair and ass, until he could barely see her under it. "Hmmm, so much cum. Let's go take a shower Naruto," she said, turning around, caring little about the bed's state. "But... I'm still so hard..." he replied as he witnessed her mature beauty. "You need to train to fuck in any situation, it's time for shower sex, come on!"

They both got up and performed for this whole weekend again. Leaving her to dream of him and be less than productive at work, the ache of her pussy consistently remembering her just how good of a fuck he was.

* * *

><p>That's it, no shower sex scene for you! Next chapter should be more suited to the hardcore, male audience. Reviews are still appreciated, be they negative or positive, as long as they are constructive. Until then.<p> 


	3. Tsunade's Training Part 3

Hey guys!

I need to go for a while, so the next update will be take much more time. I've written this story in three hours, so don't expect too much out of it. I only proof-read it once too. I might edit later, but I'm not going to have time to write much for at least a week. I should come back with exciting ideas of pairings and I hope my next chapter will be better. If you guys have any special requests, write them in the reviews, although for now I'll stick to Konoha kunoichis. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Naruto had started his learning under Tsunade. He had grown into a full fledged sex machine, coupling his incredible stamina with his magnificent manhood. Tsunade had been the most satisfied woman in the village and everybody knew it just by the way she walked, smiled and talked. She knew it as well, and was slightly upset about losing Naruto to other women. She was confident that no other would be as good a fuck as she was, but she still wanted to make sure he would come back to her when his mission will end. She came home to find him packing his things, sitting on the edge of the bed as he tucked clothes into his backpack. "Heya Tsunade, I'm leaving after lunch, I'm gonna start breeding today, I hope. I'm kinda excited about all this, but at the same time I want to get it done as fast as I can. I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"<p>

He gave her a cool guy pose, smiling broadly and chuckling slightly, thumb raised up. She smiled back at him and turned towards the bathroom. "Alright, I went shopping this morning, I'm going to change, and then you'll tell me if you like it. Afterward, we'll eat lunch and you'll be on your own." She tried to smile, but she really was upset about him leaving, she felt like she could cry. She turned and entered the bathroom before he could notice anything was wrong. Once inside, she put her bag down and locked the door. She undressed, taking off everything, even her underwear and bra. She took her dress out of the bag, along with the stilettos, the stockings and the lace string, garter belt and bra. They were all of a bright red colour. She put on the string, then the garter belt and attached them to the stockings, which were so tight around her thighs, a bit of fat pushed out of them. She managed to fit her majestic breasts into the bra, even though it pushed them up so much she could almost nuzzle her own cleavage. She put on the dress, sliding it on her body, feeling its textile hug her womanly curves very tightly. It was a full body dress with no back or sleeves, ending only mid shins. It had a generous V neck, which showed the whole of her pushed up cleavage, making it seem even fuller than normal.

She eyed herself from head to toe in the great mirror of the room, before working on her hair. She simply set them free, brushing them to give them a brighter and more flowing look. They encased her oval face into a blonde mane, falling softly on her shoulder. She sat down to put the stilettos on, then stood and walked a bit, making them knock on the hard ceramic floor. She didn't have time to put make up, but she gave a last quick look to herself. She was terrific. The dress hugged everywhere where it needed to, while revealing enough skin she knew no man would resist looking at her. She smiled wickedly, knowing Naruto would nearly cum just from looking at her gorgeous, curvaceous and mature body.

She left the bathroom holding the purse which matched the whole thing and found Naruto dressing up. "How am I?" she asked. He turned around, eyed her up and down then stuttered. "Be-Be-Beautiful!" His jaw dropped and his eyes couldn't stop wandering on her body. She strutted a bit, making her hips go up and down as she brushed her legs together at each step. Her big ass jiggled in the thin cloth and her breasts bounced in their tight bra. Her hair flowed like water around her face, enhancing the naughty smile she had. "Man, now I wish I could stay here a bit longer," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head. "What do you have on your mind Naruto?" she asked, noticing how his cock strained against his pants. "I want to do more than have sex with you. I want to make love to you," he said, his blue eyes reflecting the dim light coming through the blinds.

She blushed almost as red as he dress before walking up to him. She was as tall as him because of her high heels, meaning she could plant a firm kiss on his lips without any efforts. She circled his neck with her arms, holding him against her, pressing her chest into his. "Take me one last time, we will have time to love each other once your mission is done," she whispered, pushing him down on the bed. He let his loving cougar untie his pants and pull them down along with his boxers, leaving him already naked on the bed, his feet still on the floor, his legs bend at the knees on the edge of the mattress. Her skin felt warmer than usually and he could already smell the scent of her moist sex, telling him how aroused she was.

His brain stopped working for a few seconds, focusing entirely on the sudden contrast as his hard cock was wrapped into warm, wet lips. A tongue slid painfully slowly around his bulbous cockhead, teasing every bit of it. He closed his eyes, letting his busty blonde lover please him as only her could. She was kneeling next to the bed, between his legs. She massaged his balls with one hand, holding the base of his shaft with the other. She didn't want to waste time with a blowjob, and she knew his first orgasm would be fast: he hadn't had sex for at least 12 hours now. He took him deep and fast, pumping his tasty manhood with her tight lips and fencing tongue. He groaned and writhed in the bed sheets, putting a hand on her head and pushing gently, knowing what to expect of her. The mature woman knew exactly what the teenager wanted and she gave it to him. She glided on his rod until the head of his cock was locked into her vibrating throat and her nose was up against his crotch. Drool dripped out of her stretched lips and onto his balls, while he put both hands on her head and simply held her there.

She couldn't breathe, but she kept on sucking him, moving her tongue against his veiny features, despite the fact that he forced himself balls deep in her throat. She held her breath for as long as she could, knowing the subtle movements of her throat, constricting and pulsing around his throbbing cock, is what he loved the most. She started gasping around his big manhood and she knew she needed more air, but she also knew he would want the best deepthroat from her, and she would give it to him. She wanted him. She saw black and white spots as her vision became blurry. Tears ran down her cheeks as she started choking on the cock, making her cough and vibrate even more around his shaft. He groaned and grunted and his throbbing cock expanded as pre cum oozed straight into her throat. She used all her strength to resist from passing out and she felt him buck up against her, pushing her head up since all of his cock was already in her. His climax came in an explosive manner, he shivered once as his manhood expanded, stretching her throat until while she was almost passing out. He pumped his blast into her throat, but he knew she needed to breathe, so he pulled out. She caught her breath and coughed, but she still found the time and energy to grip his cumming cock and jerk him, sending most of the cum up on his own torso.

"Tsunade, I'm going to miss your blowjobs," he said as he stood up and took a box of tissue to clean himself. She smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. "Oooh... and I'm going to miss eating your cum," she replied, standing as well to lick his torso clean, helping him clean the mess of semen. "Lay down on the ground Naruto, I want to feel you mess with my womb," she said. He knew exactly how she would position herself: crouching over his cock, in a way so both her thighs and ass wouldn't stop him from going as deep as he could. She would impale herself again and again, shuddering over him in orgasms, using him like a toy. His cock erected as he imagined the scene. Just like he imagined, Tsunade crouched instead of knelt, in order to take the whole of his length in her. She threw her string away, and then pulled her dress up in a bunch, revealing her stockings-clad legs and bare crotch.

Gripping his shaft in one hand, she guided it to her pussy. She crouched on it, letting it fill her and stretch her pussy lips. She was glad she found a way to use her medical ninjutsu to restore her vagina to its normal state, because his huge cock destroyed her womanhood after sex marathons. Her big thighs and her toned calves flexed as they met. Naruto places his hands on her hips and pushed her down, forcing most of his cock up until to reached her cervix. Grinning, he gave a quick thrust up, violating her womb for a split second, making her shiver. She smiled back at him and let her weight do the job for her. Gravity impaled her down on his massive manhood, making it fill her womb. She climaxed after a single bounce, her juices spilled while she groped her own breasts through her dress. She let go of the bottom of it, making it conceal her lewdly stretched pussy and the penetrating cock.

Naruto gripped her hips tightly and fucked up into her as she tried to bounce back against him, but her body escaped her control as her climax tingled through her spine and flare in her mind. Her whole body felt numb for a few more seconds before she caught her bearings and started fucking Naruto back. She placed her hands on his chest as she slammed her big butt on his thighs. Her huge breasts swayed up and down each time, and her dress hid how distorted her belly was from the big shaft. She controlled her inner walls, clamping down as hard as she could on his big cock, making him grunt and moan as she rode on top of him. She smiled as she felt him cum inside of her, filling her womb and vagina with his cum until it overflowed, dripping on his balls and on the ground. She controlled the chakra of her pussy, bent on showing him that she, too, was quite the sex beast.

She used her chakra to bolster his cock, keeping it erect in her as she kept bouncing again and again. Her whole body flexed inside the dress as she worked on him. He kept pumping his sperm in her, expanding her womb with it. She felt the thick fluid move in her belly each time she moved her hips down. Her grin disappeared as his climax seemed to die out, making her concentrate again on her chakra, her tight pussy walls and moved faster and harder. Before his orgasm had waned, another struck, pushing him even farther off into nirvana. Her nether regions felt as if they were burning around his huge cock, stretched and rubbed into irritation, despite the ridiculous amount of her juices and his cum. She slowed down as she shifted on her knees, riding on his orgasm like a cowgirl. She put her hands on her belly, feeling his cock drive in and out of it through her intestines, her skin and the dress. The bulge of her belly swelled as he came again in her, his balls churning. She smiled broadly as his tongue perked out of his gaping mouth and his eyes had rolled in their sockets: she had fucked him silly.

She stayed kneeling on him until he found his bearings again, his cock swelling down into her abused pussy. "Tsu-" he coughed and cleared his throat "my love, you are the best, let me take you again!" he said, already groping her bust. She stood up, pulling herself off of his prick and letting the cum trickle down between her legs and on her red stockings. "Naruto, my pussy aches from such a good fuck..." she could see him pout "but there's something I really wanted to try with you: anal." She produced a small bottle out of her red purse, turned around and lifted her dress with one hand. She unscrewed the cap of the bottle with two of her fingers, and then spurted the oily liquid on her big butt. She smeared it on herself, inviting Naruto to help her out with it. He massaged her big, lovely ass. She pushed more and more of her fingers into her asshole, lubricating it and feeling it constrict around them. His cock stood to attention at this sight.

"Is there anything to know about anal?" he asked her as he positioned himself behind the woman. She put her hands up against the wall and bent down, spreading her legs slightly. She planted her heels into the carpet and said simply: "Not really, although be careful when you pull out, with your size, you could turn my insides out, also always make sure it's well lubricated." He was excited like never before. He had dreamt of her ass days after days, finding it able to give him hard ons even after long days of sex. He had licked and fingered it often, but never had he thought he could put his cock into such a small, tight hole. "I'll fuck you as hard as I can, it's my way of showing your ass how much I love it!" he declared, pushing his head inside of her ass, after smearing some oil over it. She gasped as it popped inside of her butt and she felt her sensitive hold grip tightly around the invader, as if to push it out.

He gripped her hips, steadied himself and nodded at her. He literally rammed his ass destroying cock deep in her, stretching her sphincter until he felt her all wrapped up so fucking tightly around his member. "So... tight... fuck Tsunade, I'm going to cum so fast in this hole!" he said as she groaned out, knees shaking. He pulled out slowly, aware of what she told him, and then pushed himself back deeper, and deeper. He thrust in and out, reaching the depths of her insides, her body shuddering around his massive shaft. She felt like she could split in two, but the hard fuck she was getting soon evacuated most thoughts out of her mind. He came in her, but he was so excited and stimulated by the tight ass that he simply kept thrusting, proving once more just how much of a sex machine he was. He slammed his body up against her huge ass again and again, sending ripples through the cheeks. He slapped her butt then groped it with one hand, still holding her hips with the other as he fucked her ass relentlessly. She came, squirting her juices and his cum out of her pussy and onto his legs, but he didn't care. He kept on fucking her tight hole, even tighter as she came, her anus clenching down on his penis.

He kept going, his rod punishing her asshole and pushing her into yet another climax. Her knees gave way and she fell down on them. His cock slid out of her asshole with a loud popping sound. She panted and gasped as she lay kneeling on the ground. Her gaping asshole stared back up at him, inviting him. "More?" he asked Tsunade, who nodded before lowering her torso and placing her forehead down against the carpet, her hands each side of it. He angled his cock down into her asshole and squatted down until his balls tickled her pussy. He fucked her in such a position, her dress upside down and her face on the ground. Her ass was red from all the slapping of his body against hers, and her cunt kept dribbling with a mix of pussy juice and cum, which he was fucking out of her womb. His kept spearing his cock, making her cum again, and again.

The whole sensation of being fucked in the ass and literally taken by her lover pushed her brain to its limit, breaking in pure ecstasy as the everlasting sensation of her insides being violated by such a big cock burned through her spine. She lost her mind and became only a nice, big ass for him to fuck. She was drooling on the carpet, panting and moaning as if she was in heat, fucked literally silly by Naruto's incredible ability. He came again after a good long fuck of her ass, and he filled it, making her insides bulge and push out as more and more of his cum flowed in her. She looked as if she was pregnant after he was done cumming in her, and he pulled out of her gaping hole. He stumbled, breathless, and fell sitting on the bed. "I love your ass!" he said, "it's even better than your pussy, the way it's hot and tight around my cock, damn, mom!"

She turned around and knelt, her asshole so sore she could barely move. It gushed out the cum, making lewd sounds as her abused sphincter constricted and her intestines pushed it out on the ground and on her legs. She crawled on her knees until she was between his legs, at which point she took her bra off, although keeping her dress on. She dropped the bra on the side and squeezed her huge mammary around his swelling down cock. She jerked the semi hard thing, making Naruto groan as it was quite sensitive after all that ass fucking. It hardened again in her delicious valley and the teen simply leaned back on the bed, letting her jerk his shaft with her big boobs. She pumped up and down, squashing her huge tits with her hands, moving them quickly along his length and licking the head, tasting her own taste mixed with his cum. She sucked on the head as she gave him a titfuck. He moaned and panted, his toned abs and muscular chest raising and falling quickly. She was patient and she knew it would take some time to make him cum again, but she underestimated the greatness of her breasts. It took less than ten minutes for Naruto to be panting heavily and for his cock to throb and swell up more between her breasts. She smiled, knowing her would cover her face and breasts with his cum, dirtying the dress she was still wearing. She jerked his rod faster and faster, pulling her lips away to allow him to blast his load all over her. He convulsed one last time before howling and climaxing between her massive mounds, shooting his cum all over her face, on her neck, chest and breasts. It leaked in her cleavage, dripping into her dress. There was more than any other man could have normally cum, yet he had just cum so much in her already. She gave her lover a cum-glazed smile, then cupped some of it and ate it.

"Damn, I'm so hungry now," Naruto complained. "Cook us some ramen, will ya? Then join me in the shower," she replied, letting her dress fall from her shoulders and her curves on the ground. She walked with her back turned to him, unsteady because of how much her ass hurt. The garter belt and the stockings gave her legs quite a sensual look as she stumbled to the bathroom, her big ass winking at him and jiggling at every step. He couldn't stop himself. He leaped up from the bed, pushed her up against the wall, squashing her huge tits against it, rubbing her sensitive nipples on its rough wooden surface. He prodded his thick rod into her ass again, making her cry in pain. He forced himself as deep as he could in her, his body hugging hers, then thrust again and again, merciless into her ass. He felt her ass cheeks squeeze around his shaft, while her abused anus constricted around him. Soon enough, the pain in her ass was a distant, numb feeling, the hormones of pleasure and relaxation already flowing through her mind as he drove a mind breaking orgasm into her. The excitation of knowing how much she turned him on, so much he couldn't resist the temptation of her delicious big ass had done half the job to make her cum. He groped her tits hard as he rutted in her ass, delving into its tight and warm depths. He grunted as he came, shooting yet another load in her, his pulsing cock splattering her insides with his sperm. They both panted together as they remained spooning against the wall. She knew the second he'd pull his cock out; she'd feel the pain again.

He whispered soft words in her ear, kissed her neck and nibbled on her hear. His tongue trailed on her shoulder as they both knew it was probably the last time they fucked until he came back from his mission. He swallowed with difficulty, his throat dry in the emotion of the moment. She fought back tears, then turned her head and kissed the side of his lips, running a hand over his lovely, small and toned ass. He pulled out and she stumbled, took a step and fell to her knees. "Are you okay?" he asked quickly kneeling to her side. "I'm fine, I just don't think I'll be able to walk, or sit, for a week now..." She crawled on her four, her nice, big bubble butt exposed to Naruto's eyes, her asshole gaping less and less as she made her way. He felt his cock stir, but the thought of putting her into so much pain turned him off. He walked to the kitchen and cooked some ramen.

They stayed naked for their last meal, her in the bathtub, feeling nothing else than the pain in her ass, and him feeding her ramen from outside the tub. Midway through the meal, noticing his erection, she jerked him off, adding some special sauce to her own ramen. She wondered how long it would take until she could taste his cum again.

* * *

><p>There, Tsunade's part in this story is done (or is it?). I don't know yet which pairing will be featured in the next chapter and it will take more time for the next update, but stay tuned, it's going to be exciting!<p> 


	4. First Date

I'm back! This story is about Naruto learning to date, so it's not only lemons, although there are a bunch of it. I think it's the longest chapter yet. As usual, any comments in reviews or PMs are welcome, I love knowing when people enjoy something I did, which means critics are also welcome to improve my work!

* * *

><p>Naruto had left Tsunade's loft and wandered on his own in Konoha. He sighed, wondering how the hell he was going to complete such a mission. Tsunade had showed him everything there was to know about sex, but she hadn't taught him one bit about flirting and seducing women. He knew that everybody was aware of his mission and that he could easily 'breed' with any woman, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to feel the passion and the desire of the moment, even if there wasn't love in the relation. He had thought a lot about this and how he'd ask out the first kunoichi he saw, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.<p>

He walked about, smiling nervously at the few ninjas, male or female, he had walked across. They all greeted him with praise, he was their hero. He stranded until his stomach ached, which brought him to Ichiraku's. He sat on a stool and ordered a bowl of ramen. "So, Naruto, isn't today the day your mission for the Hokage's position starts?" the old man Ichiraku asked him. Naruto tilted his face against his right hand and sighed. "Yeah... it's harder than I thought." "Really? At least half the women in this village would agree to go on a date with you even without your mission! Heck, even my own daughter keeps rambling about how amazing you were when fighting Pain. She's a bit old for you, but I'm sure there are a lot of other women out there only waiting for you, especially with that mission of yours." He served him his bowl, which brought a smile on his face. "Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed before starting to eat.

At that moment, he noticed two persons walking in and sitting next to him. They were quite close, their shoulders almost brushing. Naruto turned away from his plate and found himself looking at Kiba and Shino, unusually close. Kiba turned and smiled, the scars on his face stretching as he greeted Naruto. "Hey Naruto! How are you?" he asked, a slight blush on his face. Shino was ordering for the two of them meanwhile. "I'm okay, I started my mission today!" he answered with a confident smile. They chatted while eating their ramen, reminiscing old times and trying to avoid talking about the war. "Err, you wouldn't know anything about dating girls would you Kiba?" Naruto eventually asked, making the other blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't say I do..." he gazed quickly in Shino's direction before looking back at Naruto and smiling nervously.

They left the ramen stall and walked through the village, talking about past and future. They reached Kiba and Shino's destination, who then knocked on the door. "It's open," a feminine voice resonated from inside. The trio walked in, albeit Naruto didn't really know why he'd followed them. "Heya Sensei," Kiba said before smiling at the baby who stared right back at him. "Hey there Kiba, Shino. Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Kurenai said, cradling her baby in her arms. "I'm good, thanks!" he answered, just as Kiba added: "Although he won't become Hokage because he doesn't have the balls to get a date," his face split with a toothy grin and Shino chuckled through his coat. "Oh right, your mission." Kurenai said "Wasn't Tsunade supposed to teach you about all this?" she added as the three men sat down.

"She, ah, I'm a bad student, you know this!" Naruto said as he shifted nervously in his seat. "I need to do something to learn it, just the theory is not enough, you know." Kurenai smiled as she placed her baby back into its baby chair. "Take me on a date tomorrow and I'll teach you how to do it. Then, you'll be able to complete your mission, right?" Naruto blushed as he looked sideway, avoiding her gaze. "Me? Take you to a date? But... what about your baby?" he asked. "Oh, I'm sure Shizune will be more than happy to take care of him, she's so gaga about babies. Besides, it will do me good to change my mind. Just take me to dinner and I'll show you a thing or two, then you'll be on your own." On this, Kiba made most of the decisions about the time and the place, with Shino trying to explain why Ichiraku wasn't a good place for a date, which made Kiba shut up quite quickly as he chuckled nervously.

Back at Tsunade's loft, Naruto was trying to choose what to wear. His lover walked up on him as he tried a black and blue tuxedo, which looked ridiculous on top of not matching with his hair. "Got a date, uh?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Yeah, it's with Kurenai-sensei, but it's only to learn how to date." Tsunade walked up next to him, then shook her head. "At least wear something decent. Take this off," she ordered before turning to their wardrobe. She took a casual orange shirt along with formal beige pants and a brown belt, then threw them on the bed. She turned around and laughed as Naruto struggled out of the tuxedo. "How did you even put that on on your own?"

She helped him out of his clothes, although she left him completely naked. "Hm, I don't have to wear underwear under these pants?" he asked her. She answered by crouching down and gripping his cock, licking his balls and sucking on them. "You'll have to wear some, I just want to remind you I'm the best woman you'll ever have before you go on your date." His cock had already swelled up from the teasing of his testicles, at which point she took it all inside her throat in a single movement. She flexed her oesophagus around his shaft, before deepthroating and sucking him harshly. He moaned as he gripped her hair and pushed her down on his mighty shaft. He felt her lips tightly wrapped around his rod and her jaw straining to open wide enough for it. Her throat was warm and tight around his cockhead, which leaked with precum. She sucked him faster and faster, without every gagging once, until she felt him pulse. His cock expanded just as he would have shot his load, at which point she pulled it out of her mouth and jerked it with both hands, aiming it down at the cleavage her top revealed. She filled her valley with his cum, plastering her skin with it. "Dress up and get ready while, you'll get late," she said, already stripping down and beginning to masturbate, while sucking her own huge breasts and licking them clean of his cum.

He dressed up with the clothes she had suggested and kissed her while she came from her masturbation, leaving her dirty, horny and beautifully naked on the bed. He brought a single flower to Kurenai, knowing giving more would be a burden to her. He knocked at her door at the exact time he was supposed to and was greeted by Shizune, who was taking care of the baby. "Kurenai is almost ready, please come inside and sit while you wait." He waited for almost ten minutes, while Shizune played with the baby. A beautiful, yet older, woman walked out of the bathroom. Her raven hair was flowing along her back and spilled over her shoulders. She was wearing a deep blue dress, which contrasted with the red of her eyes and her lips. It was tightly wrapped around her body, but didn't display much skin, except for her legs and arms. It covered her chest and hugged her hips and finished at mid-thighs. It was sleeveless and she wore black heeled sandals to match it. Her nails were black and she had golden earrings, along with carefully laid out make up. "You are beautiful, Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said as he gave her the flower. She smelled it, then set it in her hair. "Thank you Naruto, you look good yourself. Drop the 'sensei' for the dinner please. You are doing well so far," she winked as she grabbed his arm.

They walked to the restaurant, while Kurenai talked to him about how to engage into a conversation and try to find similar interests. She told him how to attempt to get into a light-hearted discussion about sex, which always heated things up. She helped him drop the macho attitude, which he thought was necessary, and she pointed out she was strong enough to take care of herself, and that most kunoichis expected men to respect such strength, even if he was stronger than them all. Throughout the dinner, they enjoyed themselves. Wine had been added into the mix, the owner caring little about Naruto's age and seeing only the national hero in him. As he sipped his beverage, he found himself attracted more and more to Kurenai's womanly shape. He found the attraction to be a carnal one, he didn't feel about her as he felt about Tsunade, yet he craved to touch her skin.

Kurenai read Naruto's desire in his eyes as he explored her body. Her pregnancy had left some durable marks on it, even though she had already started training again. Her hips were wider and even her waist wouldn't return to its previous state. She had barely made it into the robe, yet she was still quite slim. Her breasts were heavier and she had to change all of her bras. They were properly concealed in the dress, but she still felt their bulge press up against it in a way they wouldn't have before she bore child. She had been feeling lonely, especially since she couldn't fight alongside her friends in the war. She felt a warmth in her loins as Naruto's eyes lingered on her while she walked up to the table after coming back from the restroom. His desire was contagious and she started feeling herself lusting for him as well.

Naruto offered to walk her home, slurring slightly as he had indulged a bit too much in the wine. Kurenai agreed, although she knew it was more her walking him home than the opposite. They had their arms crossed and she felt his weight against her side as he rambled on, making little sense. They got to her home, at which point she offered him to sleepover on the couch, at least until his drunkenness wear off. He agreed, although in reality it was in hope of seeing her with fewer clothes on. He slept completely dressed on the couch, while Kurenai thanked Shizune for her help. The woman sighed as the teen was already sleeping, she recalled her previous lust for him and wondered how it could have ended if he hadn't drank so much.

Naruto was woken up by the cries of the baby. Soon, Kurenai showed up and soothed him to sleep. Naruto drank some water and refreshed himself. It was still in the middle of the night, but his head was throbbing. "Ugh, I think I'll leave and go sleep home. Thanks for all the tips Kurenai-sensei, it really helped me." The baby was put to sleep again. "It's nothing Naruto, I really enjoyed myself yesterday." she answered. "Really? Because I feel like I've acted like a jerk after that second bottle of wine." he said as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's what alcohol will do, but I understand you never drank any. It's my fault for pressing you to drink some with me." Naruto smelled the vomit on his shirt and sighed as he walked to the door. "Really gotta clean up, sorry about all this..." Kurenai walked up to him and extended a hand. "Just take a shower here, I'll wash your clothes meanwhile. You don't have to be sorry about anything, it really felt good to go out and do something else." she smiled warmly at him.

He took off his shirt reluctantly and handed it to her. She kept her hand extended out as she eyed his lean, but muscular body. She nodded at his pants, which he also took off and gave to her reluctantly. He locked himself in the bathroom and showered while she put the clothes into cold water. A few minutes later, he shouted through the door: "Sensei? Do you have any towel for me?" "Unlock the door, I'll give you one." she answered. She heard the click of the door lock and opened it, walking in the humid room. A surprised and naked Naruto stood next to the door, partially hidden behind it. His massive and limp cock dangled between his legs as he grabbed the towel and attempted to close the door. She kept it open with one foot. "Are you okay Naruto?" she asked, enjoying how embarrassed he was.

She was only in a light night gown, her heavy and ample breasts hanging in it, the nipples hard because of the contrast of temperature and perking up into the fabric. Her whole legs were naked, while her hair was in dismay and her face had been washed off of make up, leaving it natural and sensual. His cock swelled up quickly, his heart beating fast as he smiled nervously. "I'm okay, it's just the way you look at me, it seems weird." "Oh, that is another thing you need to learn about dating. It's especially true about you, since you have a special mission. It's called casual sex. It's what adults have when there is a physical desire but no love involved in a relationship. I care about you and I lust for your body, thus we could have casual sex." His erection was now complete and quite hard not to notice. "And from what I can tell, you feel the same way." On this, she exited the room and closed the door.

Naruto sighed in relief as she left the room, although he didn't really know why he was relieved. He dried himself off with the towel then wrapped it around his waist. He thought about his mission, the date and everything Kurenai had told him, but mostly about the last few words and her amazing body. She didn't have Tsunade's wonderful ass, or her massive breasts, but still she was very womanly and she had less eccentric curves, better proportions. He left the restroom and walked up to Kurenai, who was kneeling next to her baby's cradle. "Sensei, I'd like to have casual sex with you. Both because I care about you and because it is my duty." He didn't see it, but a wide smile carved itself on her face. "Alright, I will let you take me." she answered.

She stood up and turned around, then pushed him into her bedroom, discarding his towel in the process. She closed the door behind her and pushed him unto the bed. She leaped on the bed, straddling his body, brushing her legs on its sides and caressing his toned form. Her lips met his skin many times, while her tongue tasted him. She crawled over him until her crotch was over his face, at which point she gripped his hair and lowered herself on his mouth. He reached up for her slit with his tongue, pressing his own lips against her nether ones. He parted them as he flicked the tip of his muscle against her clitoris. She bucked her hips against his face harder, forcing him to taste and eat her out. She moaned softly as her hands ran on her own body. She threw her gown away, then groped her own milk heavy breasts. He gripped her perfectly round and toned butt, massaging it and spreading its cheeks while he teased her sensitive clit.

She climaxed after a few minutes from the prolonged stimulation of the cunnilingus, panting on top of him while she clasped legs tightly around his head. She let herself fall on her side, then coughed to clear her throat as she caught her breath. Meanwhile, Naruto knelt up and straddled her right thigh. She was lying on her side, her legs together, so he had to pick up her left leg and lift it in order to reveal her pussy. He angled his big cock with her wet entrance, then pushed forward. He hugged her left leg, while his scrotum rubbed against her other thigh. He thrust in her slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. She reached for her womanhood, then spread her lips further with her fingers, inviting him to go deeper. He stopped when she raised a hand and flinched in pain, then retreated and thrust back in. He moved back and forth into her folds, never going further than she wanted him to.

She gripped his side and pulled him down, making him kiss her while splitting her pussy. She then turned, freeing her leg from his hug and laid on her stomach. He kept fucking her pussy, his thighs squeezing her ass up at each thrust. He spanked her often, groping her butt and squeezing it. After many long minutes of slow sex, he gripped her hips and pulled her up on all fours. He knelt behind her, although she had both legs together, making her all the more tighter around him. He grunted as he hastened his pace, spearing her pussy repeatedly. He came in a loud groan, shooting his load deep into her pussy, flooding it until it gushed out around his cock and between her thighs. He spanked her after being done, his prick still stuck in her.

"Thanks, Naruto. It felt good." the raven haired woman said, looking back at the blonde teen. "I'm not done yet," he replied with a smile. He turned her around, making her fall on her back on the bed. He lifted both of her legs and held them by the back of the knees, while he thrust back inside of her. This motion sent her breasts swaying up and down as he rocked his hips, rubbing her inner walls again and again with his thick veiny cock. She could feel him fill her pussy up, sending tingles of pleasure throughout her body. He pounded inside of her in such a position, hitting her cervix again and again. The mix of pain and pleasure distorted her face and she didn't know if she liked it or not, but she let him work his shaft in her.

He pushed her legs up until they were each side of her torso. This position exposed her pussy completely and he could see its entrance tightly wrapped around his cock. He squeezed her breasts with her calves before thrusting in as hard as he could. She screamed as he pierced her womb and hilted himself fully in. His balls slapped her butt while the outline if his cock was carved in her belly. Air was forced out of her lungs as he rammed his pussy splitting rod up in her with all his might. His pelvis hit her pussy, teasing her clitoris as it rubbed up against it at each thrust. He felt her vagina tighten around his hard rod. She held her own legs, allowing him to grope her big breasts and tease her nipples, pulling on them and teasing them. The pleasure was so powerful that any sensation in her body felt enjoyable, even the pain of the huge penis inside of her and the teasing of her nipples. An explosive orgasm wrecked both of them at the same time. He filled her womb with blasts of cum, stretching it even further, while her breasts squirted out their milk. She screamed her pleasure while he grunted like an animal, still pounding his throbbing cock in her, squirts of milk coming out of her nipples and trickling down on the large globes each time.

They lay side to side for a few minutes, recovering from the massive climax they both had. Kurenai spoke first: "You fucked the milk out of me, I can't believe it." "I like to think I'm quite good with my cock, believe it!" he replied with a grin. They heard the cry of her baby coming from the other room, making her sigh. "I'll be right back..." she stood and walked with difficulty, her gaping pussy dripping with cum and her milk drying on her breasts. Naruto looked at her beautiful curves as she picked up her baby and cradled him. She leaned forward, prodding her ass out for Naruto to eye. While she was trying to put her baby to sleep, she felt the blonde's hands on her ass, squeezing it softly. She smirked, enjoying the attention. They spread her butt cheeks and a tongue teased her tight hole. She cooed at the sudden sensation, yet she kept on whispering softly to her child.

She put him down gently and he found sleep again just as she felt baby oil trickling down on her ass and legs. Goosebumps covered her body as the cool liquid hugged her curvaceous body. Naruto's strong hands massaged her smooth skin and smeared the oil on it. He loved the bubble ass of the mature woman and he couldn't resist but prod it with a finger, plunging it into the depths of her insides. He stirred it in her, making her groan as she gripped the fence of her baby's cradle. "Not here Naruto!" she whispered. "Where then?" he asked. She walked back into her bedroom and placed her hands up against a drawer, offering her ass to him. Her legs were spread in an upside down 'V', their toned form hugged by the thick oil. He spread her ass cheeks and slid his cock up against her asshole, teasing it with his thick, bulbous head.

She steadied herself as he thrust in, stretching her anus with his mighty shaft. The purple head was soon inside of her and he moaned simply from her tightness. He caressed her arched back, reached up to grope her udders and teased them a bit more, before reaching down along her flat stomach for her womanly hips. The older woman then turned her head and looked at him. "Stop teasing and start fucking." she said with a sly grin. He obeyed, although in a much rougher fashion than she had expected. He rammed the whole of his cock inside of her with two powerful thrusts, filling her ass up and stretching her sphincter. She felt like it was about to break, as if her body would split in two. Her insides were so full and the sensation was so... complete, that she wanted him to stay in her like this forever.

Yet, he pulled back, almost completely out, before thrusting back in. He repeated the motion again and again, slapping his body up against her ass. She moaned out her pleasure, caring little if anyone would hear her or if her baby would wake up, she simply enjoyed herself. Naruto fucked the mature woman's ass like it was the last he would fuck, meaning he put all his strength into it. She tumbled until her body was up against the drawer, her large breasts squashed between her and the wooden furniture. She was being pounded up against it by Naruto's assaults. He fucked the milk out of her breasts once more, making her climax quite fast. Her body felt numb as the orgasm washed over her. Her nipples rubbed against the wood, which was lubricated by her milk, still squirting out of her mounds. Her ass' skin was red from all the pounding, and her pussy still ached from the previous fuck.

After ten minutes of relentless fucking, she felt like her knees would give away. She still panted and groaned, barely able to breathe and even less talk. "Na... Naru.. tooOO.. I.. can't... can't... stand," she managed to say as she felt her legs turn into noodles. He lifted her up and impaled her ass down on his cock, holding her legs spread each side of her and exposing her pussy completely. She climaxed yet again, almost making her black out in ecstasy. Her eyes rolled in their sockets while her face turned into a parody if what is used to be, the tongue dangling out and drool dripping from her chin. He made her bounce up and down on his shaft before placing her down on the bed, on her stomach. He crouched over her and destroyed her asshole with his, almost breaking the bed under them as he fucked it hard. She was so tight he could barely move inside of her without putting this much power in his thrusts.

He came with a howl, filling her intestines with his cum, before pulling out and covering her abused ass with the last of his cum. He could see her gaping hole filled to the brim with his spunk. The sight of the curvaceous woman crawling on the bed, still moaning and writhing in pleasure, excited him. "Kurenai-sensei, do you still want to go on?" he asked her. "Drop the sensei, but I don't think I can handle any more. If you really want to, you can use my tits." She said, lying on her back. He jumped on top of her without adding any words and slapped his semi hard cock between her soft and large mounds. He slid it in her valley, lubricated with her own milk. She squeezed them around the shaft and let him fuck her milking breasts. Each time his body would meet them, a small quantity of milk made it out, making her coo. She liked the sensation of the fluid exiting her body, the sensation of her nipples splitting open for it to go out.

He lost himself in this valley of pleasure. He kept doing the so familiar movement of bucking his hips back and forth, enjoying the feeling of warmth enveloping his rod. His cock hit her chin once in a while, but she kept her eyes closed and let him simply fuck her breasts. He increased his pace and put more strength behind his thrusts and soon enough, he was forcing a generous quantity of milk out of her again. She pulled one of her breasts up and drank her own milk, sucking her own nipple. The sight excited Naruto even more, who increased his speed more and more, until he reached an early climax. His spunk mixed with the pool of milk which had formed on her chest, making it much thicker. He grunted as he covered her breasts and chest with his cum, making it a thick white mess. She cupped the fluids and ate them, licking her hands clean and pulling her breasts up to lick the mix off of them as well.

They fell asleep in the bed, both of them quite dirty with milk, cum and sweat. Naruto woke up to the sight of a cougar's perfect ass slowly coming down on his cock, a pussy swallowing his shaft and stretching around it. Kurenai was about to ride his morning wood in a reverse cowgirl style. Still sleepy, he yawned and did no thrust back up, letting her do the work. She bounced up and down on his shaft, her butt and thighs flexing each time. He could hear her breasts slapping down on her chest when she would thrust down. She took more and more of his cock, until it reached her cervix, at which point he placed his hands on her hips and forced her down, while he thrust up. She climaxed immediately. Naruto straightened his back and sat up under her, still thrusting up into the climaxing woman while he groped her breasts from behind, feeling her heartbeat through them.

She rode him in such a fashion until her breasts demanded more than fingers, at which point she turned around. They were heavy with milk, seemingly producing more since Naruto had fucked the milk out of them. She rode him as if he was a stallion, taking his cock in and impaling her sensual and mature body on top of his young and strong one. He sucked on her breasts while he groped her ass. He licked around the aureole and teased it before exerting more pressure on it, until he managed to get some milk out of one breast, at which point he moved to the other. Meanwhile, he prodded two fingers, one from each hand, into her asshole. He fingered her ass while she came again on his cock, her milk spurting into his mouth as a reaction. He came inside her womb again, although with a full night of sleep, he came so much her belly expanded as if she was pregnant. Her womb was stretched and she felt filled up so much she came again, squeezing his pulsing cock with her inner walls even further.

Still impaled on his cock, Kurenai asked Naruto: "What were your plans for today?" "Well, I was thinking of trying to continue my mission." he simply answered. "To increase the chance of making me get pregnant, we have to have more sex. The goal of your mission is to breed with kunoichis. Let's breed." She said before humping him again.

At the end of the day, it was Naruto who could barely walk as he exited her house. His cock ached from too much friction and his balls felt small and dry. They had fucked on the kitchen's table, she had sucked him off while he cooked some ramen, then they had done it again in the shower. After feeding her baby, they had tried it while standing in the living room, but he ended ramming it up her ass on the couch. At this point, he was spent, so he tried to relax and nap, but he ended up getting a blowjob, a titjob and a handjob, before having the vixen ride him again, and again. He had barely escaped while she was breastfeeding her baby, but not before she had breastfed him while jerking him off as well.

* * *

><p>The biggest difficulty I had with this chapter was to decide which course the story would take after he left for his mission. I already have the plot of the next two chapters decided and I think they will both be quite hardcore, although maybe more shallow than this one.<p>

Thanks for reading! xoxo


	5. Surprise

Again, I do not own Naruto or anything related to it!

Enjoy this chapter, just a warning: there is some dirty talk and BDSM. I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to write a review and comment on my writing. I tried two different styles of writing the sex scenes in this story, any comments on that is welcome. Every comment will be read and taken into consideration. As always, I'll answer to the PMs you guys send me, I always like the questions and the attention! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Naruto was uncomfortable about his new double life. It was for the sake of his mission and to attain his dream, but still he felt like he betrayed both Tsunade and Kurenai. Every day, he would go to Kurenai's home and have sex with her. However, as they spent more time together, it didn't feel like 'casual sex' as much anymore. Yet, he didn't want to give up on making her pregnant, but the more he thought about it, the less it was about the mission and the more it was about 'them'. Tsunade was aware of all this, and he knew she was jealous. She only had him the morning and the evening and he was often tired. This had been going on for more than a week and Naruto was adamant about making this right.<p>

The young man had been awake in the bed for at least half an hour, thinking about his life, his mission and his two lovers. Yes, he told himself, I love them both. He blushed at such a thought, wondering if it was possible or if he was being delusional. The curvaceous blonde next to him stirred in the bed and put a hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, then sighed. He kissed her, pressing his lips down against hers, eyes closing on their own for the duration. "Good morning, my love," he said. "There's something on your mind, I've been awake for fifteen minutes and you didn't grope or kiss me until now. What is going on, Naruto?" she answered.

His hands had already found her plentiful butt as he spoke. "I want you and Kurenai to meet and talk this out. I can't stand this situation anymore," he said, looking straight into her eyes. She felt his determination and his love and smiled back at him. "Alright, I agree. There's no harm in talking about this, but I've already made up my mind about all this," she continued "but I am sure she will want to meet us for the same reason as I want to." "What's this reason?" asked Naruto as he spun her around and got on top of her. "We'll want you to choose." Confusion was apparent in Naruto's gaze, but his lover's massive breasts, which she was flaunting by pushing them up, almost in his face, soon, focused his attention again and he planted his lips down on them, sucking and kissing on the soft skin, flicking a tongue across perking nipples. "Hmm, Naruto there's better place for your tongue to dance," moaned Tsunade.

She writhed and moaned as he ate her pussy. He was in a sixty-nine position on top of her. His tongue was teasing her sensitive clitoris, while her juices had already started flowing out of her pussy. She helped him angle his cock with her mouth, which he started to fuck upside down, while he gave her cunnilingus. Her moans of pleasure were muffled by the thick cock in her throat and he groaned in the pleasure of fucking her throat balls deep, enjoying the constricting feeling of it wrapping around his shaft. She clenched her thighs around his head as she climaxed, spasms kicking through her limbs. She gasped around his cock, sucking it even harder as she tried to suck in more air. Her moans became loud and deep, making her throat vibrate around his shaft.

He pulled his head free from her thighs and kept on fucking her oesophagus. She choked around his cock, making her slap his thighs, but he didn't pull out. He knew she could handle this much, and more, and that she enjoyed it when he used her throat like a cock sleeve. His balls slapped down against her nose at every thrust. Spit and precum gleamed on his length and leaked out on her lips and face. She started to see black spots as she lacked air and her moans became silent. Tears rolled down from her eyes and along the side of her face, falling down on the bed. He came deep in her, blasting a gallon of cum straight into her stomach. He bloated it with his semen, making it swell up as she was being forced to eat it all. He knew her limit and pulled out right before she would black out. She gasped out loudly, both hands on her bulging stomach, while her groaning lover shot the last streaks of cum on her breasts. "Oh Tsunade, I love your body. I wish I could fuck every inch of it and cover you in cum every day!" exclaimed Naruto as his orgasm washed away.

He slapped his spit covered rod between her huge breasts, which he groped roughly. The older woman was panting and coughing under him, "Naruto... use my body, make love to my breasts, to my mouth, to my ass. I want to feel your warmth touching me everywhere. I want to taste you," she said after catching her breath. He squeezed her breasts around his shaft and thrust between them, his scrotum bouncing against her chin each time he pulled back. He was still upside down over her, meaning he looked down at her body and knelt over her head. She gripped the kneeling young stud's thighs and pulled him down on her face more. She licked his asshole, making him groan out in pleasure. She smiled at the reaction, and then teased his anus even more. His thrusts became ecstatic against her breasts, sending ripples through them as his body met them, slapping heavily against their massive size. He played with her nipples, pressing down on them and rubbing them with both hands, forcing gasps and moans out of his voluptuous woman. She prodded her tongue into his asshole and felt him throb between her huge tits. His fingers dug into the flesh mounds as he came, splattering her belly and thighs with his spunk, shooting many thick strings of cum on her warm skin while grunting heavily.

"These huge tits are just for you Naruto, I know you love busty women, they are my tribute to your majestic cock. Give me more of your cum, I want you dry before you go see Kurenai." He kept groping and playing with her breasts and nipples. He sucked the nipples and slapped the big boobs, sending ripples through them. He toyed with her perking nipples, ran his fingers around the aureole and pressed them into her flesh. His fingers had teased her nipples further than they had ever done before. Two of them had found the small hole of her left breast and spread it, making her moan, the sensitive part of her body tingling and feeling so hot. His middle finger found its way into her nipple, feeling the warmth of her mammary around his finger; he could not help but wonder how it would feel around his cock. He crouched over her massive breast then angled his cock down towards the nipple. "Wait, what are you doing Naruto?" the buxom blonde asked him. "I'll fuck your nipples good, I know just how much you love when I tease your breasts, this ought to be good, believe it!" he replied with a grin.

Using his fingers to keep the nipple stretched, he forced his thick, purple cockhead inside of her nipple. She let out long series of "OOOooooh!" as he did so, leaving her breathless when he stopped his movement. He held her round mound with both hands before thrusting down into it. She threw her head back, gasping and moaning loudly, almost screaming as his huge rod made its way into her big, violated breast. Her nipple was stretched tightly around his shaft, making him groan. He plunged his long, hard dick into her, finding that her breasts were so massive he could almost hilt himself down in it despite his length. "Aaannh! Narutooo! Aaah! Ah! Oooooh!" she exhaled roughly while his rod stretched her nipple and slid into her breast. She kicked and writhed under him, screaming her pleasure as he did her breast. She came at every single thrust, her mind being overwhelmed by the impossible sensation of having her breast fucked by such a rock hard and thick cock. He didn't last long either, as the small hole was incredibly tight around his shaft. Each time he pulled up, the breast held onto his cock and was pulled up with it, before being squashed down under his thrust. He came inside of her breast, his cum overflowing and spurting out of the nipple, all around his cock. It fell down in the moaning woman's cleavage and all over her breasts. She had been fucked silly in the nipple, leaving her like a convulsing ragged doll with a stupid look on her face and moaning like a dog in heat. He pulled his cock out, transforming her breast into a sperm spewing volcano, making her shudder as a small orgasm wrecked her mind once more.

He washed and dressed up, then ate a bit. Tsunade had gone back to sleep and was dreaming of the impossible feeling of having both breasts fucked at once. The bed was wet with her juices, which made Naruto smile before leaving, a new erection pushing up against his pants. He made his way to Kurenai's house. He knocked on the door and heard her ask "Who is it? ", "It's Naruto," he answered. "It's open!" she said with a girly voice. He found her waiting in the kitchen wearing only high heels and stockings, a buttplug with a tail inserted where it should be. "Kurenai, you don't have to act so naughty to turn me on, you know this," he said with an erection already swelling up, before kissing her. She returned the kiss and added a small bit of tongue before breaking it. "Oh, I know. It's just that it feels special every time you're here. Just knowing you'll come turns me on and I can barely stop myself from masturbating. I have to be doing something nasty in order to refrain myself, so I did this today."

She fed him a strawberry, which she had recently cleaned in cool water. "Kurenai, there's something I wanted to tell you," he begun. She cut him before he could finish and said: "I love you." She planted a kiss on his lips, giving him no time to answer. He broke out of it, "listen to me, please," he complained. "Shush, you don't have to answer now. You are young, love is complicated. I'll let you think about it, but I'll give you more to think about," and with this she kneeled down, pulling his pants down with her. She gripped his manhood in one hand, not even circling his girth with her fingers, and then jerked it slowly. She licked the underskin, teasing her young stud. She had been craving for his cock all morning; she could barely stand not being able to wake up next to him. "Kurenai-sensei, please... oOOaaahh..." Naruto tried to talk while her lips wrapped around his thick shaft, sucking the head and flicking her tongue around it.

His hands reached for her black hair and he tilted his head back, groaning softly as the kneeling woman sucked his cock. She jerked the base of it, unable to take the whole thing in her. She deepthroated it only a few times, and even then she wouldn't swallow the whole piece of meat. She tasted his precum and let it roll in her mouth, moaning softly around the invading rod. She breathed heavily through her nose and looked up at Naruto with the naughty look she knew he couldn't resist. He bucked his hips once, thrusting his shaft deeper, before grinning and letting her work on him. He grunted when she pulled away from his cock with a popping sound, then pushed his shaft up against his abs and licked and sucked its sides, making lewd, wet sounds. She sucked his nuts, pulling them into her mouth, twisting her tongue around it and moaning softly while he groaned. "Hmm, Kurenai. Aaah, fuck... I'm gonna... hmmm... gonna cum!" She felt his penis throb and pulse in her hand, then pressed it between her big udders and pumped it dry. He came on her face, splattering her beautiful red lips with his cum. Later blasts covered her chest, breasts and neck, leaving her a mess of sperm as she kept jerking his cock with her tits, panting from the effort.

He pulled his shaft out of her beloved valley and caught his breath. "Seriously, Kurenai, I need to tell you something," he managed to say while she ate his cum. "Go ahead," she said, sucking on a cum glazed finger and looking up at him from her kneeling position with a dirty look. "I want to meet you and Tsunade in order to talk things out, I can't stand living two lives like this anymore" he said. She glared at him, sending a chill in his spine. "If it's what it takes, I'll meet her and prove to you I'm worthy of your love," she replied before standing up and staring at him with all the intensity of her red eyes. "Tsunade is busy for the day, we'll meet her after dinner," he smiled while lifting a hand to caress her dirty cheek. She swatted it away. "I suggest you go think on what you want to tell us, and how," she walked past him and locked herself in the bathroom.

Naruto left Kurenai's house and wandered around Konoha, thinking of how the whole meeting would go down. He pondered the words he would use and tried imagining how Kakashi, the sweetest talker he knew, would handle the situation. He stopped for lunch at a local shop, did some PR with a group of schoolgirls and signed autographs. He ate and drank, then felt quite sleepy. He tilted his head and felt his eyelids heavy. He understood he had been poisoned just as his head crashed on the table.

He was woken up with slap to the face, the sting of a ring cutting his cheek flaring up. He faked still being unconscious, which earned him a second slap. This time, he opened his eyes and stared at his captor. He saw Anko eating dangos off a stick, a grin on the corner of her lips and her body clad in a tight mesh outfit. The mesh was too small for his to see her skin, but he could still guess every curve of her body; she was clearly naked under it. He found himself bound by chakra reinforced ropes. "If only I still had the nine-tails, I could..." he thought at first, then chased that thought away. "I'm immobile, I can use sage mode." He closed his eyes again and concentrated on the natural energy surrounding him. His focus was broken by a third slap. "Don't even try, Naruto. You are mine," she said with a slightly insane look in her eyes and a mouth full of dangos. She pressed the wooden stick previously used to hold the dangos into his chest and took a step forward in what seemed like knee-high heeled leather boots. "I've had enough of hearing Kurenai talking about you all the time. There's nothing I could do to wipe that stupid smile on her face, she just felt so satisfied. Now, I want you for myself to see if you really are that great."

He was naked, bound to what seemed like a wooden table, although he was almost vertical. He felt it move under him and it swung down until he was parallel to the ground. He felt the bounds on his ankles, his wrists, his neck and across his chest and thighs. He had a gag in his mouth, a ball with holes held by a leather strap. "There is something you should know about me. I like pain." She cracked a riding crop on his nipple as she said this, sending a jolt of pain through his body. He grunted against the gag and strained against the bonds. She chuckled as he writhed hopelessly, and then whipped him again and again, leaving bright red marks on his chest, hitting his sensitive nipples more than once. He groaned in pain, the flaring sensation pulsing through his chest at each of his heartbeat. She then ran the crop along his toned abs and found his flaccid cock. She caressed it, letting him feel the leathery texture of the crop.

"I have to admit that your penis seems large, but it doesn't mean much. Most well endowed men can't sustain a good, hard erection long enough for me to have my fun," she grinned as she slapped his inner thigh with the crop before jumping on the table and straddling his chest. He looked back up at her, eyeing her whole slander body, her strong shoulders and toned thighs and her tightly held breasts, which seemed heavy in the mesh. "Like what you see?" she asked as she stood up, towering over him. She walked in a sensual manner around him on the table, before pressing the tip of her boot on his penis. She squeezed it between his abs and the hard sole, rotating it as if to put out a cigarette. He groaned as his skin twisted with it and his cock hurt from the pressure. She grinned wickedly as she squatted before clawing his sides with her nails. She scratched him to the blood, rolls of skin remaining under her nails. She then let go of his cock with her foot and lay on top of him, licking and sucking on his wounds.

She bit down on his nipple, making him grunt on the gag once more. His mouth ached from being forced open by the ball and his own drool covered his cheeks and chin. She giggled as he still strained against the bonds, the skin of his wrists, ankles and neck turning red from all the friction. The dominant woman then gripped his cock, which had swelled up. "Looks like our little hero likes it rough," she said, chuckling as she gave it a quick jerk. "Oooh, pretty damn hard too! And these balls are heavy. There's a scent to your cock... you've already had a blowjob today, haven't you?" she asked, knowing he couldn't answer. She jerked the cock quickly with one hand, pulling the skin on and off the thick head, looking at the precum oozing out from it. He moaned as she worked on him and stopped struggling as much as he had.

"Don't think I'll be so gentle as to simply give you a handjob," she said, smirking. She turned her ring around her middle finger, making the small gem in it rub into his skin and grit it. The pain was minor compared to the pleasure, but it was enough to make him groan louder despite the gag. She sucked on her other middle finger lewdly, looking at Naruto as she did. She then pushed it into his tight asshole, forcing a muffled scream out of the young man. He came almost instantly, shooting a fountain of cum on himself and Anko. She laughed as his cum blasted out and his sphincter constricted on her finger. He panted heavily, his mind clouded in a mix of surprise, pain and pleasure.

She left him there to recover and picked up a heated metal rod. She prodded it on his inner thigh, making his eyes open up at the sudden pain. He screamed out as loud as he could, his spit flying out of the gag's holes and falling on his face. He convulsed in the bonds as she rolled the fiery piece of iron on his skin. She wrote an "A" on his right thigh, quite close to his pelvis. Even once the hot rod was off his thigh, he could still feel the pain coursing through his nerves. He pulled with anger at the bonds restraining him. "Oh, you got a bit feistier? Good, you have enough room to move your hips; I'll let you avenge yourself with your cock." She straddled him like a cowgirl, ripped her mesh outfit at her crotch and gripped his cock, aiming it up at her now naked pussy. She lowered her hips on it, taking the thick manhood in. She sighed in relief, exhaling softly as it pierced her vagina and forced its way into her folds.

Naruto then thrust up suddenly, slapping his thighs up against hers. Her thighs stopped his thrust before he could hilt himself in her, yet his cockhead hit deep inside of her, making her moan out loudly. "Aaannh, Naruto! You're not only big, you're also hard and you've got some energy! I think Kurenai might have been right," she exclaimed as she rode on him. She hopped on his cock, letting it slide in and out of her, stretching her pussy lips each time, her large clitoris exposed because of how spread her lips were. Her large breasts bounced slightly in the tight outfit and Naruto followed them with his gaze as he moaned through the gag. "Aannh, ahhh! Fuck me back you mother-fucker!" she said, referring to Kurenai. "Come on, send that big cock of yours deeper inside me, be a good whore and fuck your mistress!"

She kept moaning as she talked, her mouth always running while she bounced on him. "Hmmm, aaannh! Now, that's good! Looks like you're quite an obedient cub, hmMMm," she claimed while riding him. The flexing of her thighs and the dancing of her breasts made Naruto even more excited, yet he still felt hate toward this sensei, whom he had never liked anyway. She lost her Cursed Mark with the death of Kabuto and the final fall of Orochimaru, but she kept her nasty attitude. She then bent forward, panting right in his face as she hugged him, still bouncing her round ass over his shaft. She whispered to him: "This is quite pleasant, but I can sense that you are not giving it your all. Make me cum." She straightened herself a bit, spread her legs and wrapped her fingers around his neck. She exerted enough pressure to hamper his breathing. An evil smile formed on her lips. "Make me cum, or I'll choke you!"

Naruto strained against the bonds as he sucked air in with difficulty. Despite his strength, even enhanced with chakra, the chakra bonds were too strong. He would need to go in Sage Mode, but for that he needed to focus. He determined that he needed to make her cum, then relax and free himself while she recovered. He thrust up as hard as he can, making her jump up with the movement of his hips and thighs. He flexed his ass in order to thrust harder. She rode him like a bull "YeehhaAAAaaw!" she moaned out, still pressing her fingers on his neck. He struggled under her, pounding up as hard as he could, but she would jump with his thrusts. Still, he felt his cockhead hitting her cervix and he heard Anko's moans fill the room. His sight blurred as he lacked air, the energy of desperation and adrenaline gave him a surge and he fucked her back faster and harder.

She felt her control and strength wane as her orgasm drew closer. She stopped jumping with him and let her weight pull her down on his cock. "More! More! Give me your fat cock, be my bull, destroy my pussy, aaah! aaahhh!" she screamed madly, spit flying out. She forced herself down on him, allowing his long rod to pierce into her womb, sending her into a climax. She let go of his throat at that moment, arching her back and placing both hands on her belly, feeling his powerful cock slide in and out of her as Naruto kept fucking her good. "AaaaAAhhhh!" She screamed loudly, her stretched pussy clenching down on his manhood, tightening around him until he, too, came. He groaned as he filled her with his cum, stretching her womb even further than his cock had already done. He pumped his semen into her, thrusting and pulsing, her belly expanding and her vagina overflowing with his man juice.

She pulled herself off of his cock and noticed how he had closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. "This again?" she asked as she suddenly kicked the lever controlling the table. It made it spin until it was vertical, the bonds holding Naruto as if he was standing, although choking him a bit. He remained still and focused. "I won't let you free," she said as she crouched, making her pussy gush out with sperm, splattering down between her heeled feet. She gripped his cock, feeling it swell down in her hand. She gave it a few jerks before sliding the head into her mouth. Her longue, unnatural tongue slithered out and wrapped around the shaft, reaching even his balls and teasing them. She sucked the head of his manhood with her mouth and jerked the rest with her tongue, which glided and spun around it. He was hard again in her mouth, making her smile.

She stood up and walked to a nearby table, then hurried back to Naruto. She taped the two ends of copper wires to each of his balls, and then turned on the battery they were linked to. The jolt of electricity shattered Naruto's focus. His nerves burned in pain and his cock even spurted out a bit of leftover sperm. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Awe, where is your sage mode now, kid?" she said as she sent another jolt through his scrotum. She walked closed to him, pressed her breasts against his chest and kissed him. He kept his mouth closed, but her snake-like tongue still found its way into his mouth. He bit on it, making her hiss in pain as she pulled back. "You little shit..." she whispered before leaning forward and biting his lip. She wrapped her fingers around his cock, then a part of her arm split and formed into a serpent's head. The head opened wide and took his cockhead into it, sucking it while almost biting on it. She kept jerking his cock in such a fashion while biting him along his collar bone and on the shoulder, leaving bloody marks each time. He flinched at the pain her teeth filled his mind with. Her lips turned a darker red.

She kicked the lever again and climbed on the table, crouching on top of him. Instead of kneeling like she had been, she put her feet each side of his waist and lowered her crotch down on his cock. "Aaaallright, in this position, I'll be able to take your whole thing in me. Be a good whore and make master cum again, okay?" she said with a girly voice before impaling herself down in a single motion. She moaned out loudly, panting deep "Aaaanh! AaaaNh" as Naruto already pistoned her womb. His balls bounced up against her ass. He liked this despite himself. He groaned in pleasure, struggling to punish her with his big cock, ramming it all the way to the back of her womb, pounding her inviting and abused pussy. Yet, she liked it all. The pain it brought to her body made her shudder in pleasure. She licked her bloody lips and ripped her mesh suit, leaving it in tatters as she groped her own big breasts, which were quite larger than Naruto could have guessed. They even bounced up freely, hitting her chin when she let them go.

"MooOOore! Aaannh! Fuuuck, I'm... cuMMing! Yesss!" she screamed barely able to keep her balance as he penetrated her relentlessly. Her walls wrapped tightly around his member as she came in less than a minute. She let herself loose, jumping on his cock in synch with his powerful thrusts, enjoying every inch of meat which split her pussy. The outline of the cock was visible even through her well cut abs. She came again, but her moans slowly died out as he kicked the air out of her lungs. He slowed down, panting from the effort, his cock aching from the friction in the so tight vagina. The intensity of the pleasure reduced with his speed. "Aaah... aah... don't slow down you stupid manslut, keep fucking me! I want to cum more! Mmmmff!" she moaned out. He didn't pick up the pace and instead slowed down even further.

She picked up the battery's controller and sent a jolt into his scrotum again. She felt it flow through his cock and vibrate into her pussy. She gasped as she enjoyed the pain, her nipples suddenly hardening. "Fuck me harder, or I'll keep electrocuting you until your balls are roasted. And believe me, I can go all day." He reluctantly picked up his pace, ramming his meaty cock back up into her womb and fucking the athletic crouching woman. He made her scream her pleasure and cum again, her face twisted into a stupid looking mask, her tongue dangling out and her eyes rolling. Still, he kept thrusting up. She simply wheezed as she tried to breathe, almost blacking out from the mind blowing orgasm she was riding. He came in an explosion of cum, filling her up, but also splattering his own balls and the table under him. She collapsed on him, his cock still pulsing its sperm into her womb.

She recovered faster than he had anticipated, and she electrocuted him to break his focus. He screamed in pain once more, but she untapped the copper wire, then kissed his wounded balls. She walked with difficulty, her pussy aching and gaping from the rough fuck. She was still unbalanced, especially on her high heels, yet she found her way to her toolbox. She took a whip out and smiled. "I like hitting things. I like hearing screams of pain. I like blood," she said casually as she stroked his torso again and again, leaving bloody red marks. She masturbated as she listened to him screaming, joining his scream with her moaning laughs: "Aaaah! Ahahah! Scream you manwhore! Aaaahh! Beg for mercy to your master!" The hand holding the whip shook as she flicked her free hand's fingers on her clitoris, sitting on a stool next to the table and striking the young man again and again.

"Who could have done that?" a feminine voice asked. "I have a suspect and I have Kakashi looking into that." replied another woman. Naruto opened his eyes. He was in the hospital. His first thought: he had missed his rendezvous with Kurenai and Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Tadam! I pondered making the Anko scene longer, which means I still have a bit of unused material for her, so who knows what could happen in the future. Also, I think the next chapter will be easy to guess for the lemons, but it should include some drama as well.<p> 


	6. The Nurses

This chaper follows directly the preceding one. I have a warning again, but don't worry, no one is going to get hurt. The warning is simple: there is futa at the end. Enjoy, comment and criticize as you see fit. This one is pretty much a big, hardcore lemon.

* * *

><p>"I think he's awake," a feminine voice said, "Naruto? How do you feel?" The young man opened his eyes, and then blinked as the light blinded him. "I'm quite good, what happened to me?" he said. "What do you mean 'what happened'? You've obviously been poisoned, then tortured. What information did they get out of you?" He had recognized Tsunade's voice, but it felt cold and full of authority, unlike what he was used to in private. "I... I don't remember..." Tsunade sighed as she leaned back against the wall, turning her head to peer through the window. To think there were still enemies out there, even after the alliance of the five nations and the defeat of the Akatsuki. What a world.<p>

Naruto was eating to his heart's contempt. His torso was wrapped in bandages, yet he didn't feel any pain. He didn't have his nine-tails' regenerative powers anymore, but during his sleep, his body attuned itself with nature, granting some of the sage mode's powers. He had healed over the course of a single night. "So, Tsunade, you think I've been drugged, then questioned by someone?" he asked her. She turned to look at him. "And obviously, whoever made that drug is a specialist. I have Kakashi inquiring on the issue at the moment and we're running several tests on your blood. You will need a proper training for resistance to poisons and drugs before becoming Hokage." Naruto didn't like how she said the word 'training'.

Pushing out another sigh, she cleared her throat and stared at Shizune, who was standing next to Naruto's bed. "Shizune, will you go check on the tests in the lab?" she asked politely, although it was clearly an order. "Of course, ma'am," she snapped, leaving the room promptly. "Sit up properly, I'll take these bandages off you," the medical kunoichi said. Naruto obeyed and let her unwrap his torso, revealing his perfect, sculpture-like body. She ran her hands on his lean, yet muscular shape, licking her lips. "Stand and try to walk," she ordered, stepping back to let him out. He practically jumped out of bed, sending his limp dick flailing about as he walked naked in the room. Tsunade smiled, enjoying the sight of the young man, who blushed in turn after noticing how she ogled him. His penis rose slowly to attention, pulsing with his heartbeat under her sight. She loved how much she excited him without even doing anything.

She didn't even wear anything to provoke him further. She wore a white lab coat, which concealed most of her curves and anything else she wore under it. It was buttoned up to her neck, although it did stop at mid-thighs and left most of her legs bare to his eyes. Also, her generous bust and hips pressed against the white garment. The simple sight of her lovely oval face and her womanly figure was enough to give Naruto a firm erection. He scratched the back of his head before talking, avoiding her gaze: "So, about you and Kurenai, I'd still like to talk to both of you at the same time." Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Alright, we can do this after dinner, if she's available. For now, let's see if you have fully recovered."

He quirked an eyebrow as she walked towards him. "Sit on the bed's side," she said. He jumped up and sat, his erection pointing up from his crotch. She pressed her lips on his, kissing him many times. He returned the kisses, his lips pouting out against hers, meeting them in soft smooches. She reached for his manhood, felt its hardness and jerked it slowly. She leaned for his earlobe and sucked it in her mouth, flicking her tongue on it, nibbling softly on its edge with her teeth. "Hmm, Naruto, you are so hard. Take me; I'm not wearing ANYTHING under this coat. I felt hot just knowing I'd come... examine you." Her voice was sensual and sultry, arousing him even further, his sex expanding in her grip and pulsing between her fingers. She spat down on it and smeared her saliva with her hand, then leaned forward and licked the thick head. He groaned at the touch of her tongue.

He jumped off the bed and pressed his body against hers, kissing her roughly. He pushed her until her back was up against the door, then leaned and kissed her neck. He lifted the base of her coat and groped her big butt, kneading its flesh between his strong fingers, delving into its curves. He spun her around, pushed the top of her back to make her lean forward, and then angled his cock with her pussy. She kept her legs tightly against each other, her thick thighs and big booty forming a lovely curve for his body to slap against. He penetrated her slowly, pushing his length up inside her. "Oooof, hmmm. You're so fucking tight like this Tsunade... mmmmff!" he groaned, gripping her hips through her coat to help himself in. She steadied herself by placing a hand each side of the door, her mouth already open and letting out soft moans. "Aah, hmm... fuck, you're stretching me Naruto. Aaannh!"

He pressed on until his whole prick had pierced her folds and her womb. He felt the warmth and the wetness of her hole swallowing him, sucking him in. He pulled out and thrust back in, making her jerk forward a bit. His body slapped against her big, round ass, yet she kept her balance. He repeated the motion again, and again. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned out at every single thrust of the blonde teen, who simply kept thrusting in her. His rod pounded her womb mercilessly, exciting the buxom woman more and more. His hands ran on her thighs and ass, caressing them, rubbing the skin roughly and pawing her softness. He panted as he fucked her, sweat soon running down his sides. Her moans resonated in the room and through the corridor, filling it with her sensual voice.

"Aanh! Aah! Annh! Mmmmf... aaahH!" is all Shizune could hear, walking back from the lab. She picked up her pace, wondering who could be moaning in pain like this. As she ran down the corridor, she indentified which door the sound was coming from. A woman was clearly in pain, maybe in labour. She was a medical ninja, she could handle it. She flung the door open to find herself staring right at Tsunade's face, distorted in pleasure, the mouth open in an 'O', the eyelids half closed and the face pink from the surge of blood. Behind her master was none other than Naruto, completely naked and thrusting his sex in hers. "Shizune!" Tsunade said, suddenly aware of her presence and the fact the door was open. She gripped the woman and pulled her in the room before shutting the door.

Naruto had stopped moving and he simply looked at Shizune, who stumbled through the room but retained her balance. She was wearing a similar white lab coat, but her black dress was clearly visible under it. "Keep going Naruto... I'm almost there! OOoh, yeah... hmmm! Aanh! Ah! Ah!" She arched her back and reached behind her back to caress Naruto. She then motioned for Naruto to turn on his heels, making her face Shizune. She opened her lab coat, pulling on the snap buttons and forcing them open. Only two resisted, and they barely withheld her generous bust. She exposed her belly and how it was being plundered by Naruto's cock, its outline visible through her. She closed her eyes and arched her back even more, climaxing in a symphony of moans. Naruto came as soon as her inner walls clenched down on his massive rod, milking him. He groped her breasts as both of them moaned loudly. "Aaaannh! Narutooooo!" she said while he let out an "Hmmmmmmfff... aaahh..." of satisfaction. Shizune witnessed the deformation of her master's belly and its expansion as Naruto's cum filled the abused womb.

Naruto pulled out of the mature woman, but she kept her legs tightly closed, forcing most of the semen to stay inside of her. "Why the hell did you open that door Shizune? Can't you recognize my moans?" Tsunade scolded the younger woman. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, I thought you were... in pain." She blushed and looked at the floor, avoiding their gazes. "I knew you trained Naruto... I just didn't know it was still going on, I hoped..." her voice fell silent. Tsunade smirked, crossing her arms under her heavy chest. "You still lust for me. I can see it. You know what happened between us is over for me. It was the spur of the moment, pure desire, nothing more. I'm sorry if I hurt you." "Between you? What do you mean, Tsunade?" Naruto inquired. The two women turned to look at the strong, young and handsome blonde, his naive smile only making him more desirable. "Let's say we used to get lonely sometimes," the curvaceous blonde answered. "I'm still lonely," continued Shizune, a fake smile on her lips.

Tsunade walked forward and hugged her assistant, caring little about how inappropriate her clothing was for such an action. She pressed her bust into the other woman's smaller, but firmer one. "Tsunade, you're torturing me," Shizune whispered, her hands crawling on the beautiful mature woman in her arms. "I don't know if it's age, Jirayia's influence or Naruto's prowess, but I never felt this alive before," Tsunade said, unlocking from the hug and undoing the last two buttons of her coat, letting it fall on the ground and revealed her buxom beauty, her soft skin and womanly shape. "Tsu... Tsunade-sama?" Shizune stuttered, two delicate but strong hands already tugged on her own coat. "Naruto, let's help her out of this," the slug princess said, waving a hand in his direction. "Your desires are my desires, my love," he simply answered, his cock hard in anticipation of what would be to come.

Naruto felt his head throb once at the sight of Shizune's body. He felt his guts turn upside down for a split second, without really knowing why. Shizune's lab coat and black dress had been shed. Her sandals were already kicked away. She stood almost naked, her torso and upper thighs wrapped only in a mesh outfit. Her athletic body's shape was clearly visible through the mesh and her perky, hand sized breasts pressed into the outfit. Naruto shook his head and cleared his mind of the feeling of déjà-vu, which was helped when this outfit, too, was shed. She stood completely naked, blushing as Tsunade hugged her, pressing their chest together and kissing her neck. A stray hand pulled Naruto closer to them, making his rod brush up against their hips and pulling him out of his flashback.

He bent his knees slightly and slid his head between the two busts. He grinned at the women as he reached up and groped their breasts, kissing and licking as he enjoyed their warmth and softness. Tsunade knelt down while Naruto was sucking on Shiznue's breasts. "Oooh, Naurto... not so hard! They're sensitive! Aah, yes, that's better, hmmm!" she cooed at the touch of his lips and the gritting of his teeth. Tsunade licked Naruto's cock, tasting the mix of her juices and his cum. She ran her tongue along its length, leaving trails of saliva and smearing it with her jerking hand. She tugged on Shizune's hand, urging her to crouch down next to her. They pressed their lips each side of Naruto's cock, their tongues lashing at the large rod. The blonde stud put a hand on top of each of their head, holding them while he thrust his shaft back and forth. "Aaaah, hmm, you're mouths are so hot! This feels awesome," he groaned out. Tsunade reached down for his balls, taking one of the large testicles in her mouth and sucking on it. Shizune imitated her, but also pressed Naruto's cock up against his abs and jerked it.

"Aaah, two on one is unfair, I'm almost there already... hmmmm!" he claimed, enjoying every touch of their mouths. Tsunade pressed her hand up against Shizune's exposed sex. She was crouching in a lewd position, leaving her inviting slit open to stimulation. The Hokage pressed a finger inside, while using her palm to rub the clitoris through the woman's nether lips. She prodded her finger deeper inside, curving it to rub up against the inner wall, feeling the juices trickling along her invading finger. Meanwhile, Shizune took Naruto's cock into her mouth, forcing her jaw wide open, while the bulbous head pounded the back of her mouth, making her gag repeatedly. Tsunade used her free hand to push Shizune's head down on the cock, making her gag and choke around the pulsing cock. "OOoh, fuck! Oooooooooh!" Naruto grunted with a manly howl as his seed splashed Shizune's mouth. Tsunade held her head down on the thick throbbing rod, making her choke on the cum. It gushed out of her nose and flowed out of her mouth, while tears ran down on her cheeks and her skin turned red from the choking. Naruto locked himself in her, forgetting she wasn't Tsunade, who simply loved being face fucked like that.

She still swallowed a lot of his cum before gasping for air when Naruto pulled himself free of her delicious mouth. Shizune stumbled and fell on her side, allowing Tsunade to lower herself and lick the exposed clitoris while still fingering the black haired woman. Shizune's face was a mess of cum and it was soon distorted by the pleasure raising from her loins. She still coughed, feeling the thick liquid sticking in her throat. "Oooh, Tsunade, keep going, hmmm... hmmm... gnnn!" she moaned out, wheezing, still catching her breath. She climaxed right there on the floor, her thighs suddenly clasping down on Tsunade's head, her inner walls tightening around the finger which teased her. She moaned her pleasure, letting Naruto enjoy the scene of the two older women enjoying themselves.

Tsunade then pried spread open Shizune's thighs, exposing her wet sex. "Naruto," she said simply, nodding towards Shizune's pussy. "Wait, no! He's too big for me!" she complained as he knelt next to her, his knees supporting her thighs. He angled his thick shaft down, moved his hips back before pushing the head against her pussy. "Don't worry, it'll hurt at first, but once you get used to this beast, you will only want more," Tsunade said with a wink, urging Naruto forward. He nodded before pushing it, stretching her pussy lips around his shaft and splitting her insides. "Oooooh! Aaannh, hmMMMM! You're breaking me! Aaaaah!" Shizune screamed, loud enough so half the hospital could have heard her. Tsunade shut her down by pressing her lips down on hers. She felt the vibrations of the moans through the kiss, their lips meeting in a warm lock. Tsunade's tongue slipped inside Shizune's mouth and both tongues wrestled, exchanging saliva as the black haired woman groaned from having her pussy splintered by such a lovely, big rod.

Naruto pounded her cervix, holding her legs up against his body, and her feet over his left shoulder while he looked at the two women kissing. He felt her walls constrict each time he pulled out, hugging his cock so tightly he couldn't help but moan loudly. He kept moving his hips quickly back and forth, hitting her cervix again and again. The pain of her abused pussy slowly made way for the pleasure of the constant, rhythmic pounding and rubbing. The stimulation excited her even further since Tsunade had been caressing and groping her chest and sides. The buxom blonde then turned around and moved in a sixty-nine position over her assistant, licking the exposed clitoris, which seemed almost crushed by the Naruto's girth stretching her vagina. Shizune came after only a few licks of her sensitive bud, yet Tsunade kept teasing her further. The athletic woman clawed the curvaceous' blonde butt and even bit down on her thigh. "Mmmmh! Aaaaanh! Yes! Aaannh, hMMMMmmmm!" was all that would come out of Shizune's mouth.

Naruto felt his veiny shaft being clamped down on by the tight vagina walls and he heard the pretty, raven haired woman cum under Tsunade. In the excitement, he couldn't help but thrust harder, piercing her womb and pushing his thick rod inside of it, making her cum again, even as her first orgasm hadn't even waned yet. The young stud let go of one of her legs and let her writhe and twist under the combined pleasure of being completely fucked and receiving a cunnilingus at the same time. Shizune's face was covered in Tsunade's dripping juices, yet all she could do is stare at the exposed pussy, her hands barely brushing it as she couldn't control her body, spasms kicking through her limbs. Tsunade pressed her chest against Shizune's deformed belly, feeling Naruto's pussy splitting cock ramming in and out. Her nipples hardened from the stimulation and she let her tongue trail from the clitoris to her lover's plundering shaft. She tasted the mix of love juices, pressed her lips against it and added to the stimulation. She heard his balls slapping against Shizune's toned, yet squashed ass.

"Aannh! Ah! Annh! HmmM! Oooh!" Shizune's voice resonated through the corridor, and it was soon joined by Naruto's "AArrrrrhh, OOoooooooo..." which pointed out he had reached his own climax, filling the woman's womb with his cum, letting it stretch even further around his massive shaft, which throbbed and pulsed as blast after blast of semen filled the woman, gushing out in thick handfuls. Shizune had came yet again, her face twisted into a silly expression, tears drying on her cheeks, her eyelids half closed and exposing only the white of her rolling eyes and drool dripping the side of her gaping mouth. "I think you broke her," said Tsunade casually, "it must have been such a long time since she last had sex." "Was it with you?" Naruto replied. She nodded while standing, then patted the bed. "Come here. I want you to cover me in cum," she said sensually, cupping her overwhelming breasts up in a titfuck motion.

Naruto sat on the side of the bed, his feet on the floor. Tsunade knelt down between his legs and wrapped his massive cock in her equally massive tits. He was the only male she knew that she couldn't engulf completely with her breasts. She started jerking the half-hard cock, feeling it come back to life between her mounds. He leaned back, enjoying the generous mounds and the expert work of his lover. She licked his cockhead, teasing the sensitive skin under the head, while bouncing her big breasts up and down. She squeezed them hard, making her nipples prod out in an odd way. "OOoh... hmmm, keep going. Damn, your breasts are so good, I'll cum even faster than in Shizune's tight pussy!" he exclaimed, exhaling in an attempt to control his racing heart.

Tsunade sucked his cockhead in synch with her titfuck. He bucked his hips up randomly, his body reacting on his own to the intense stimulation and the incredible sensation of being enveloped in those immense mounds. "Tsunade... hmmff, I'm gonna..." he told her. She moved back from his cock and let him stand up and jerk himself off on her. She lifted her arms in the air and twisted her torso, making her huge boobs sway left and right as he plastered them in cum. He shot streaks of cum all over her face, chest and belly, leaving her glazed with sperm and dripping with it. The cum-caked buxom woman them walked to Shizune, who had passed out from her intense orgasm. She laid down on top of her and smeared the cum all over her. Shizune woke up to Tsunade's kiss, who then let the cum she had in her mouth drip into Shizune's, who ate it. They licked each other's skin clean off Naruto's sperm, who sat on the side of his bed, toying with his limp dick.

He got hard again from witnessing the scene, which made Tsunade stand up and leave Shizune. She then pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. She took the big cock into her waiting pussy, so wet her whole inner thighs were covered in love juice. She was still stretched from the earlier fuck, yet Naruto could feel her walls rubbing against his cock. She took him in a single motion, slapping her own big ass down on his thighs. "Aaannnh! Hmm! Let's get this going!" she moaned and said before starting to bounce on top of him, sending beads of leftover cum flying from her tits. Shizune walked up next to the bed and spanked her master, hard enough to leave a red mark where her hand landed. "AanH!" Tsunade moaned, still impaling herself on the huge cock, which was already pounding all the way to the back of her womb.

Naruto hugged the lovely, voluptuous blonde, pulling her down on him. He groped her big ass, spreading the cheeks, while he thrust back up into her. She stopped moving, letting him work, flexing his toned ass and strong thighs in order to give her pussy a hard pounding, his penis acting like a piston as it moved in and out, his balls slapping her ass each time. Shizune leaned forward and placed her hands on the Hokage's beautiful round and big ass, spreading it even further, before tilting her head down and licking the tight anus. She lashed at the sensitive knot, and then pressed her lips on it before teasing it further with her tongue. Tsunade shuddered and moaned loudly, climaxing from the double stimulation, letting short "Ah! Ah! Ah!" out in synch with Naruto's fast pounding. Shizune pressed her tongue further, sliding it inside her asshole, enjoying how tightly the sphincter gripped on her muscle. She thrust in and out of the anus, working around the rim between thrusts, pushing her lips out to kiss the pucker.

Tsunade's juices overflowed from her pussy and wet the bed under Naruto. His balls were covered in her squirting juices, and they were sent flying into Shizune's face and on Tsunade's ass at every thrust. Still, he held his beloved buxom babe and rammed his cock mercilessly, knowing she enjoyed being fucked thoroughly. Shizune slid two fingers instead of her tongue, twirling them inside of the tight anus, while she managed to slide her middle finger inside Tsunade's pussy, feeling Naruto's cock rubbing against it. She fingered both holes, attempting to get more fingers in her master. "Aaannh! Aaaahh! Ooooh, hmmmM!" Tsunade moaned out loudly. Shizune knew her in ways even Naruto didn't know her. She knew she was a slut and that the harder the fuck, the better it was for her. Shizune soon had four fingers stretching Tsunade's quivering anus.

Tsunade almost passed out in pleasure as Shizune finally punched her whole fist up inside her ass, then started fisting her. Naruto panted loudly from the constant effort of pounding the busty woman's womb, his cock aching from the tightness of her walls, clenching down on him in a perpetual orgasm. He also felt Shizune's hand sliding slowly into the already stretched pussy. The hand gripped his cock, jerking him while he fucked the wonderful, almost magical pussy of the curvaceous Hokage. "Ooooh... aaannnhhh!" he cried out as he came, pumping Tsunade's womb full of his cum once more, plastering her insides with ropes of semen, his shaft pulsing and throbbing in Shizune's hand as it shot deep inside his lover. Shizune pulled her hand out of Tsunade's gaping ass, making her moan one last time. She simply collapsed on top of Naruto, his dick still hilted in her. "Tsunade, you are unbelievable. Your body is made for fucking," Shizune said, shaking her head as she washed her hands in the nearby faucet.

"Made for fucking?" Tsunade managed to say while panting heavily. "I'll show you some 'made for fucking'." She turned around in the bed, expelling Naruto from it. She pulled up the drapes and begun focusing, moulding her chakra and changing her body transformation technique. "Oh, you're gonna do 'that'," Shizune said, a smile forming on her lips. "What is 'that'?" Naruto asked Shizune, looking at Tsunade's shadow glow with chakra through the bed sheets. "You know your Sexy Jutsu where you become a seducing female? Tsunade had already thought of something similar," she explained, still smiling. "Eh? But Tsunade is already super sexy!" he said, confused. Tsunade emerged from the drapes, throwing them aside. She stood with her fists on her hips, her body still as seducing as before, with its ample curves and hourglass shape, except that a big, juicy futa sprouted from her pussy. Shizune giggled at the sight "It looks exactly like Naruto's, without the balls."

Tsunade frowned at the remark, although she had to acknowledge it was true. She had shaped her futa as a reproduction to Naruto's glorious cock. Both were hard and pointing at Shizune, who suddenly felt her throat dry. "Wait, you two aren't thinking of sticking both of those in me, hmm?" Tsunade had already closed in on her assistant and both cock and breasts were pressing against her warm skin. "I don't know about Naruto, but I sure do hope to be able to avenge my anus," Tsunade said, a smirk on her face. She knew how much Shizune loved anal, how everything about her was about ass. "Will you lift her up for me, Naruto?" she asked, and the young man was already obeying, picking the raven-haired woman by her thighs and lifting her up from the ground, hugging her and exposing her ass.

The mature woman stood behind the younger one, spreading her ass cheeks. "Don't worry, my chakra acts as a lube," she said, smiling as the head of her thick cock prodded the tight hole. Naruto didn't stand still either. He aimed her down on his cock and slowly impaled her down. With her legs each side of her, her feet dangling midair and two pairs of hands to hold her up, Shizune could literally let herself go, losing herself into the increasingly satisfying feeling of being filled. Both Tsunade and Naruto could feel the other penetrating the athletic woman. Her stretching holes rubbed against each other inside, and her toned ass cheeks and neither lips were soon gaping around the two rods. Tsunade and Naruto looked at each other over Shizune's shoulder and nodded, forcing her down until they hilted both of their thick cocks in her. "Aaaaaaaaannnnnh!" she screamed out, drooling on Naruto's face in the process. He closed his eyes but still started the process of raising her body and lowering it back down on both cocks.

Tsunade's bust kept rubbing into Shizune's back, the nipples hard from the stimulation, gritting on her skin. Shizune's muscles were tense, her nails were digging into Naruto's shoulders and her mouth kept pushing out high pitched moans. The two cocks slid in and out of their respective holes, pounding them hard and deep, forcing their way inside of the woman. She climaxed hard, arching her back and sending her head backward as a convulsion ran through her whole body, making her feet kick the air and her fingers twist. Yet, the two blondes didn't stop thrusting inside of her, abusing her holes more and more as they hilted themselves again and again. "Aaanh, more! Fuck my ass harder Tsunade! Oh fuck I love your cocks, yes! HMmmm! Aaanh, gonna cum, aannnh!" Shizune cried out suddenly, begging for an actually harder fucking.

Tsunade sat down on a chair near the bed, then let Naruto lower Shizune down on her cock once more, sliding the whole thing in. "Naruto, you made her black out simply from fucking her pussy earlier. She loves it even more in the ass. Let's fuck her silly," she said, reaching under the athletic woman's spread legs and stretching the anus even further around her cock. Naruto then pressed his own over Tsunade's, sliding the head in with difficulty, taking more than one attempt to get it in. Shizune steadied herself in expectation, her legs forming a V as she laid on top of the sitting Tsunade, with Naruto holding her ankles and standing next to the chair. He gave a powerful thrust, pushing the chair back in the process, but also inching his way into the older woman's asshole. The two thick cocks rubbed each other as they ravaged Shizune's ass, who came with a silent moan, unable to breathe as the couple started thrusting in her. The two cocks pistonned her asshole, stretching it even further than she could have imagined. She felt her insides churn and twist around them, her sphincter almost ripping from the girth of the two cocks in her ass. Her anus was being pulled and pushed violently, her walls turned numb from the extreme stimulation.

She screamed again as she kept cumming, her eyes rolling in their sockets and her tongue hanging from her gaping mouth. She then let high pitched "Ah! Ah!" as quickly as the thrusts of the two cocks. Her head dangled on one side, her whole body turned soft and she passed out in a torrent of orgasm. Tsunade and Naruto stopped moving, grinning at each other. "Really? She passed out just like that?" Naruto asked, pulling his cock out of the stretched hole. "Looks like it, help me put her on the bed," Tsunade replied. The couple took the athletic woman and put her on the bed, then covered her gaping asshole with the bed's sheet. They still both had erections. "I'd love if you'd cum in me one last time, Naruto," Tsunade said as she slowly laid down on her right side on the ground, lifting one of her round legs, making her cock dangle in front of her. Naruto hesitated as he looked at her shaft bounce slightly, then laid down behind her.

He slid his shaft in the busty woman's pussy, invading it with relative ease. He filled it up with his rod, making her moan in the process. He propped himself up on an elbow and steadied himself, spooning her nice, big butt, before starting to bang his body hard against it, ramming his thick cock inside of her. Her huge breasts and veiny shaft bounced at each of his thrusts, her butt cheeks rippling from the repetitive impacts of his body on hers. "Aah! Ah! Keep going Naruto... hmmmm, your cock is so good!" she said while jerking herself, gliding her hand as fast as she could along her own length. "Oooh, Tsunade, I'm not gonna last long... oof, hmm, how is your pussy so tight even after having Shizune's hand and my cock shoved in it? Your body is divine!" he exclaimed as he gave a hard thrust, making her every curve jiggle. He reached around her hips and gripped her shaft, pushing her hand away. He jerked the futa woman while fucking her pussy hard, piercing into her womb at every thrust, violating it again and again.

They turned on the ground until Tsunade was sitting on Naruto's cock, nicely shoved as deep as it could inside of her. He still jerked her cock as she bounced up and down, her ass being slapped by his upward thrusts each time. Her thighs wobbled and shivered in excitement, her nerves tingling and her crotch burning with pleasure. The young man aimed the busty blonde's futa at her own body just as she came, sending thick ropes of fake cum all over her tits and belly. "Aaah! Yes! Jerk your slut's big cock, hmmm! Fuck, aaahh! Cum in me, be my loving whore!" she screamed, which made Naruto twitch. His mind flickered, thoughts from a relatively close past confusing him as he heard the dirty words come out of the climaxing woman's mouth. His focus returned to the clenching pussy he had been fucking and to the fact he, too, was almost there. He pumped her womb full of his cum, groaning loudly as her belly expanded once more, as if elastic from all the cum he had dumped inside her in the past months.

Tsunade rolled back to her side and Naruto pulled out of her. Her cock lay limp, hanging from her crotch. "Won't it disappear?" Naruto asked, looking at his cum flowing out of her pussy and her thick, limp cock twitching. "It's the same transformation as for the rest of my body. It's real, it's chakra infused, but it's not a fabric purely of chakra like most transformations. My transformation is that perfect. Don't worry, I'll take it off once I have the energy for it," she said, toying with said manhood, slapping her own belly and thick thighs. Naruto stood up. "It's lunch time, I'm so hungry!" he said, looking down at the dirty, yet so sexy, old woman. She closed her eyes. "I'll need a nap to recover, and a good shower to clean up. Let's simply meet in front of Kurenai's house at seven this evening."

Naruto nodded, then bent down and kissed her on the lips. He took a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and then took his pile of clothes before leaving the hospital room. A cacophony of women shrieks filled the hospital as a large group of nurses had gathered to listen to Naruto's prowess with the two older ladies. They dispersed in the corridor, ogling the handsome young man from a distance as he entered the showers' room. The image of Shizune in mesh kept surging to his mind and Tsunade's voice as she called him a whore resonated in his ears. He felt he grasped something.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will most likely contain much less lemons and will focus more on making the plot surrouding Anko and the Tsunade-Kurenai dilemna advance. I'm also considering making it introduce an arc with the kunoichis of Naruto's age group, any thoughts on that are welcome. (Through PMs if possible, I might use one of your ideas!)<p> 


	7. In the Woods

Hey guys!

This update comes a bit later than the others. As you may have noticed in my previous chapters, I tackle some taboos that not everyone likes, but don't worry, each chapter is different! This one only has copious amounts of cum.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>He was still sitting in his bed, at home, thinking about the words he would say on that evening. He repeated the words in his mind, then scratched them and begun thinking about better ones. He imagined in his mind how the meeting would go, the way Tsunade would look at Kurenai and how she would stare back at her. He pictured himself, confident and bold, explaining how he viewed these complex relationships, his emotions and the implications of his mission. Two knocks on the door pulled him out of his reverie, making him jump to his feet. "Naruto-san?" the voice asked. "Who is it?" Naruto answered. "This is the ANBU, you are required in the Hokage's office as soon as possible. I am here to make sure you comply," the masculine voice explained. Naruto put on his vest and walked to the door. He spied carefully through the small openings before opening it, a kunai ready in his sleeve. A cloaked and masked figure stood in front of him, "Let's go."<p>

Tsuande sat behind the large wooden desk of her office, flanked by the ANBU member, who was standing where Shizune usually stood. Naruto grinned, fully aware of why it wasn't Shizune who had escorted him. Tsunade had a severe frown creasing her forehead, making her look older than she usually appeared, although lovely and sexually dominant. "You asked for me, Tsunade?" he said, recognizing Pakkun sitting on a cushion on the edge of the desk. "Yes, I have news from Kakashi. He found out who abducted you. It was Mitarashi Anko, and it is suspected you were only the last in a series of similar kidnapping." Naruto stood with a blank expression, his mind suddenly flashing with the mesh-clad body of Anko pressing against his own, the softness and wetness of her lips and pussy clenching on his member. Then, the memory of the pain, from the hot poker to the striking whip, twisted his feelings towards the woman. She excited him, she had a lovely body and was a good fuck, but she was violent and egoist. She was insane. He hated her.

"Kakashi is tailing Anko, who apparently felt fit to leave Konoha after her attack on you. Despite her prowess with poisons, she probably knows she can't handle you in an actual fight. Kakashi will try to confront her, but I want you to provide him with backup. You will be meeting with a team I have made on the spot, as we don't know Anko's motivations and if she has any accomplice. Pakkun here will be your guide. You are to meet with your team in fifteen minutes at the main gate. Any questions?" Tsunade explained in almost a single breath. "How far out is Kakashi?" he asked. Pakkun answered simply: "At least a day out, Anko was apparently headed northwest at a quick pace." "And, err, what about tonight?" Naruto then questioned. "I'll handle it myself. Also, I built the team to help you with your Hokage mission, even though I'm sure I'm not doing what's best for myself, I like to think I'm doing what's best for you and your dream," Tsunade said, her face still steeled in her Hokage's role. Naruto swallowed with difficulty, hoping the two women wouldn't fight over him and wondering who could help him out with his Hokage mission. "A-Alright."

He packed his things and checked his weapons. He put on his red sage cloak and took the frog scrolls, along with some food and his ninja tools before heading to the main gate. He was the last one there. Pakkun was tapping his paw on the ground and took the lead. "We don't have time to waste, let's go." Naruto only had the time to smile and wave at his comrades, shifting his gaze from one to the other, nodding in acknowledgement.

First in his sight was Hyuuga Hinata, blushing slightly and smiling nervously back at him. She waved a hand hidden in the sleeve of her pale hoodie, which left much to the imagination, although her ample bosoms still pressed against it. Her pants were the usual dark purple pants with her tools taped around her right leg and hugged her round thighs and plump rear in a delicious way. He nodded at her, smiling widely, although wondering why would she be blushing at a time like this. His gaze shifted to Yamanaka Ino, who wore her tight, dark purple outfit. Her slim waist and toned abs were visible in the gap between her small top and pants. She simply nodded at him, a forced smile on her lips. He recalled how the Ino-Shika-Cho had been broken by the war. The scar on her forehead was witness to the brutality of the assaults they had withstood. Her hair was blonde and long, tined in a ponytail for convenience. The third member of their squad was none other than Haruno Sakura, his pink haired teenage crush. She had flowered into a nice woman, wearing her usually tight thigh leggings and heeled boots, along with her red sleeveless top. Her small breasts had apparently grown a bit in the last few months, as they now perked very slightly against her top. Naruto waved back at her before turning his gaze to the final member of their team: Tenten. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her face locked in resolve as she gave him a single nod. Her many scrolls and weapons concealed cleverly in her ample clothing, which also left much to the imagination.

Pakkun ran down the road, looking behind only once to see them all following him. This would be a long run and he was already tired. He was getting too old for this. They ran and leaped across the forest of Konoha, Pakkun leading the way and Naruto closing it. The ninjas' senses were alert, searching for threats and ambushes. They ran past a few villages and didn't stop even to eat. Night fell and Pakkun called for a halt a few hundred meters after crossing a river. His nostrils flared and he turned his head, speaking: "Kakashi stopped moving. I can smell something similar to Anko, I'm not sure if it's her. Stay here, I can smell a few of my friends scattered in the area, I'll go gather what information I can from them and we'll act on that basis. Try to get some rest."

"Phew!" Ino exclaimed as she let herself fall down on her back, her chest rising as she panted. "I'm exhausted, it had been a while since I traveled this long!" Sakura chuckled as she unpacked her food and told her friend: "That's what happens when you slack on your training." The group gathered and ate and rested a bit. Pakkun came back soon enough, his voice even and monotone as he spoke: "Kakashi caught someone he thinks to be collaborating with Anko. He wants Sakura and Ino to assist in the interrogation. Tenten, you are to escort them and be the sentinel while these two and Kakashi work on the man. Naruto, you are to use your clones to scout the area with Hinata's byakugan for backup. Questions?" he shifted his sleepy gaze from one face to the other. Presently, he said: "Let's go!" "Yes, sir!" the ninjas said in synch at the ninja hound's command.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed, forming the appropriate seal. The clones dispersed and Hinata activated her byakugan, looking at the dozens of Naruto spread through the area. "Aaaah, finally some time to rest," said Naruto, lying down against a tree. "Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, blushing slightly as she examined him with her powerful eyes. She could decide what to see and what not to see, the power of insight granted by her byakugan allowing her to ogle Naruto even when he was fully dressed. "Are you okay Hinata? Your face is so red!" he answered. She swallowed with difficulty before saying "I'm fine! It's, uh…" she hesitated, "it's only the two of us." She frowned, focusing her eyes on the forest around them, finding nothing except more and more Naruto clones. The real one closed his eyes, released his technique and summoned more clones again: "I didn't find anything yet, seems pretty empty. You?" he asked. "Nothing…" "Relax, Hinata! The war is over and I have a hundred clones out there. Besides, I won't let anyone hurt you, believe it!" She blushed heavily, letting her eyes turn back to normal. She loved the way he said 'believe it!' He would protect her, that's what he said. She sat down next to him and said nothing. She was close enough to feel his warmth, close enough that he felt a bit uncomfortable.

Fighting with herself, she managed to order her hand to move closer to his and gripped it. Naruto turned his head and found his gaze locked in Hinata's eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked simply. She managed only to smile nervously, leaving Naruto with more questions than answers. Still, they held hands as they relaxed against the large tree. Naruto felt the nature all around him, he was aware of the energy. He focused on it, forgetting who he was and where he was, letting himself drift in the meditative state of the Frog Sage. He didn't know how long he stayed like this, but when he opened his eyes, Hinata had dozed off, her head cocked sideway, resting on his shoulder. Her face was cute, despite the drool dripping slightly out of her lips. Naruto chuckled, aware of her presence and her warm chakra. He lay completely still, letting her sleep.

She blinked, waking up and yawning, not even noticing Naruto, despite having used him a pillow. He was so perfectly immobile it felt like he was part of nature. She gasped when she was finally aware of his presence, making him turn his head and chuckle as he smiled at her. "Finally up?" he asked while jumping up. "Your chakra was so warm; it felt like you were having a good dream, I didn't want to wake you up." She had been having quite a good dream indeed. A dirty one involving Naruto and her, she blushed, reminiscing it and looking away from him. "What was it about?" he asked. "Err, hmm… well, you see… eh…" she stuttered, not daring say what it was about. Naruto sniffed the air twice, his acute sage senses picking up a peculiar scent. "It smells like… oh, you were having a dirty dream, weren't you?" he said, grinning widely at Hinata, who was still sitting. She blushed even more and looked away. "It was dreaming about you," she said before gasping and putting both of her hands on her mouth.

Naruto's laugh stopped abruptly. He tilted his head on the right side, and then hit his palm with his fist. "I see! That's why you keep blushing all the time! You have the hots for me!" He nodded to himself, proud of his deduction. She looked up at him before talking, sustaining his gaze: "Yes. But I know you and Tsunade are together. And I also know about your… mission." Naruto recalled what Tsunade has said about the team and his Hokage mission. He looked at her and her earnest emotions for him. He sighed, pondering emotions and mission before talking: "Look, I can see you have emotions for me. I can't give you what you are looking for. And yes, I have a mission which includes, err…, sleeping with you. All I can offer you is someone to share your bed with, someone to hug and to have a good time with. As for love, I really have no idea anymore." He shook his head, his thought straying to Tsunade and Kurenai, confusion going through his mind as it also focused on Shizune and her athletic body and amazing ass. He chased all these thoughts and looked back at Hinata. "That's what I expected," she said, still clearly disappointed. "Still, I want you to be the one to take my virginity. Then, I'll be able to say I have attained at least a part of my dream and I'll be able to move on, despite the fact that there are so few male ninjas of our age still alive." Naruto was taken by surprise by her answer. He expected her to crumble into tears right there, but she was stronger than he had thought. He smiled, thinking for himself that Hinata was really stronger than anyone imagined. She was constantly being underestimated, and that was another of her advantages.

He put a knee down in a knightly fashion before raising a hand and reaching for her face. Her skin felt warm and soft under his rough fingers, used to fighting and violence. She shivered solely from his touch, closed her eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met, tingling as if an electric shock had sparked from the contact. Both of them felt the connection, the electricity running through them. Naruto wondered at how this feeling was different that what he felt with the other women. He was already as hard as he could get, his member pushing in his pants, straining against the textile. They kissed again, Naruto pushing her slowly on the ground and leaning over her. Their hands caressed each other's body, sometimes slipping under their clothes before escaping and finding another part to caress. The blush on Hinata's cheeks darkened as her heart rate increased and blood pumped in her veins. "You will have to teach me, Naruto," she said, smiling shyly. He pressed his lips against her neck, flicking his tongue on its side, gliding all the way up to her ear. Shivers ran across her body, aching in her lower back and goosebumps covered her skin.

He was still in Sage Mode. His ability with it had increased tenfold since his first fight with Pain: he could maintain it for nearly an hour. She liked the exotic look it gave him and he enjoyed how he could feel her energy flow through him at each of their kisses. They cuddled and caressed for a long time, kissing every part of their body which was naked. Hinata's lips were full and pink and of a lovely shape. They peeled each other's clothes slowly, feeling the cool breeze swirl on their skin they quickly cuddled even closer. Naruto's arm cupped Hinata's curved back and toned rear, while her chest pushed into his. Their lips met again, their breath felt warm on one another's face and their tongue prodded, craving for action. Naruto crawled down the beautiful young woman's body, pulling her clothes off in this motion. He then helped her out of her sandals, leaving her completely naked, sitting on his vest, her long hair reaching the roots of the tree against which she was now sitting. Her arms were crossed over her heavy chest and her legs were tightly shut, knee bumping on knee.

He gently pressed his hands between her thighs and spread her open, exposing her sex. The short black hair were neatly trimmed on her crotch, leading the way to her pink slit. He leaned in, with his pants as only clothes, and pressed his lips against her nether ones. "Oooh… hmm… be gentle, Naruto," she moaned as his lips pushed hers aside and he tasted her. He wrapped his arms around her legs, caressing them and holding them spread. She tilted her head back against the tree, feeling its roughness between her shoulders despite her black mane. "Aaah… it feels… Ooh!" she said, gasping as his tongue hit her sensitive clitoris. He was still in sage mode and he could feel her craving for more, he could feel her sexual energies flowing through him and he could almost taste their pheromones mixing in the air. He liked how warm this energy was, filled with love and lust. He flicked his tongue on her small bud, forcing moans after moans out of Hinata, who quivered and shivered against the tree, clamping her thighs down on his head before spreading them wide, the tension in her tendons making her crotch more sensitive. Her taste faded away as he drooled on her clitoris, but he kept lashing lower, reaching the entrance of her vagina and pulling her juices up, only to taste her. "Ooooh, Narutooooo!" she moaned out as she climaxed, her legs and arms kicking and convulsing as the overwhelming feeling of pleasure blew her mind for a split second.

She panted, recovering from her orgasm, which had been stronger than any other she had gave herself before. Her desire for Naruto and the satisfaction of having him pleasure her only made her feel better and she sighed heavily, as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Naruto crawled up to his knees before kissing Hinata again, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted herself through his tongue and liked the salty itch it gave her. Her hands reached for his pants and she undid them pushing them down. She reached up with her feet and fully pulled his pants off, which he helped kick away while kissing her neck and nibbling on her collarbone. "Naruto. Take me," she said with a blush on her cheeks. He helped her lay down on his coat, and then laid down on top of her, his legs keeping her thighs spread enough for him to tease her wet entrance with his large penis. His chest pressed down on her generous bust when he leaned in to kiss her lips, thus he resorted to teasing her nipples. He groped both her tits, letting flesh overflowing between his fingers; he twirled the hard nipples between his index and thumb, before leaning in to suck on them.

Meanwhile, he pushed himself in, letting Hinata reach around to guide him in her pussy. He thrust slowly in her, forcing his thick cockhead inside of her pussy after many attempts, sometimes sliding along her slit instead of going in, her hand keeping it aligned with her entrance. "OOooh, Naruto! Hmmmf, it hurts!" she whispered, eyes wide open. "You are so goddamn tight!" he exclaimed, barely able to push himself in deeper. He tried inching himself in. "AAah, stop! Gnnn… pull out!" she cried out. He obeyed, looking at his cock and the small trickle of blood. He had broken her hymen. "I'm sorry Naruto, you're too big for me…" she said, avoiding his gaze. He reached between her legs and pressed a finger inside, feeling her incredibly tight pussy open up for him. "Don't worry, I'm pretty big, it's not your fault, it's mine. Here, I'll try to open the way." He knelt next to her and fingered her, slowly but surely. She had never tried it herself, but it did feel good. She could feel his finger rubbing up against her inner wall, the sensitive nerves tingling each time. She reached for his cock, which stood proudly pointing at the sky, then jerked it. She took the time to feel every feature of his veiny shaft, estimating the girth, and then failing at wrapping her fingers around it.

"Come here Naruto… I want to try pleasing you anyway," she said, motioning for him to kneel closer to her head. She spat down on his cock and smeared the saliva, as if to clean it. Then, she leaned forward and opened her mouth, taking the cockhead inside. Not really knowing what to do, she sucked it like a lollipop, swirling her tongue around the thick bulb and wrapping her lips tightly. She pulled off with a popping sound, her drool dripping on her chin. She did so again and again, teasing only his cockhead, her fingers holding his foreskin back, jerking it slightly. "Hmm, that's nice Hinata, your mouth feels warm… wanna try again with your pussy?" he asked. She blushed at hearing the dirty words, and then nodded in approval. He positioned himself over her again and pressed his spit-covered dick against her vagina. He managed to get a few inches in, spreading her walls. "Aaaah… fuck, you're so tight! It feels incredible!" he said, giving a few thrusts. "Aaah, hmm, go slowly Naruto. Ah! Not deeper than this!" she said, her hands pressing against his shoulders, as if to restrain him from bucking too hard.

He used only the first few inches of his penis to satisfy her. He felt himself about to cum after only a minute, her tightness simply too much for him. She liked the feeling and enjoyed herself, but not more than that. She still moaned softly, pushing out "Ah! Ah!" at each of his thrusts. "Ooooh, hmmm, aannnnhh!" he groaned out as he cam inside of her, pumping her pussy full of his cum. He locked himself in, hugging her tightly while his semen flooded her womb and insides. "I like it when you cum," she said with a wide smile on her face. Naruto was somewhat disappointed with his sage-mode performances. He knew he had about ten minutes left. He pulled out of her, letting his cum pour down on the ground, pushing his vest away. "How did it feel?" he asked her. "It was okay, but I loved your voice when you came, I want to hear it again," she answered. He scratched his head and grinned, looking her amazing and curvy body up and down. "I'd like to try fucking your breasts, they look so great!" he said. She blushed and looked down at her bosom. "You think so? I don't like them, they are way too large," she cupped one up, displaying her size. He had to concede Tsunade's were still better looking and quite larger, but these were real, natural breasts and they would still feel awesome around his dick. He could tell.

"If you want to, I guess you can. If I don't like it, you will stop, okay?" she said. "Anything you want, Hinata." He knelt over her and placed his manhood in her cleavage. "Squeeze them around my penis," he said. She obeyed and smiled as he begun thrusting back and forth, sliding his manhood in her chest. They were large enough to wrap around his cock completely, engulfing it in warmth and softness. "Hmmm, they feel amazing Hinata! Keep squeezing like that and I'll cum soon enough!" He could feel her enjoying this even more than when he was fucking her pussy. He guessed her first time, especially with a cock this large, was not very pleasant. She seemed to simply love pleasing him. He bucked his hips wildly against her breasts, slapping them with his crotch each time. "Aanh! Oooh, aah! Hmmm…" he kept moaning. She licked the prodding cockhead each time it reached up to her lips and squeezed her large tits as hard as she could around him. She loved the feeling of pleasing him with these large, yet otherwise useless breasts.

His Sage-Mode enabled him to draw on her emotions of lust and love as he fucked her tits. He felt something he hadn't felt while having sex with her earlier, he felt her having fun, enjoying herself. He used that positive sexual energy to enhance his own, making his cock even harder between her tits. His balls churned with natural chakra and they pinched as he felt his orgasm draw nearer. "OOooooh… aaaaah!" he moaned as he inhaled and exhaled. He tilted his head back, failing to notice how the use of Hinata's sexual energy coupled with the natural chakra absorption had made his balls produce copious amount of cum. Already, he was splattering her face and chest with pre-cum. "HmmM! Naruto! There's so much, I love it. MMmmh, are you cumming? Puah! It's so thick and warm, you keep pumping more, keep going!" she exclaimed, confused as to what was happening. She ate and licked his pre-cum, already swallowing mouthfuls and still had her face turned into a mess of sperm.

"OooOOOOH! HMmMM!" he exclaimed as his thrusts became ecstatic and he climaxed. His cock expanded as a large blast of cum gushed out of his cum hose. He grunted loudly in synch with her high pitched shriek of surprise. A ridiculous amount of cum pumped out of his cum, rope after rope. After covering her face and chest and forming a pool of cum in her cleavage, he was still cumming. He tried standing up, but he lost his balance and fell down, sitting between Hinata's legs. She had the reflex to reach for his sperm cannon and jerk it with her feet, letting him cover her whole body with his sperm. He panted loudly after a good two minutes of intense climax, his body wracked from the flexing of his every muscle. He stared down at a Hinata covered from head to toe in his sperm. All he could see of her was a smile, a tongue licking her fingers and her eyes, which she had wiped clean. The ground under her and the tree behind her were both splattered with his man juice, and he couldn't even distinguish his vest from the ground, as it was lost in a pool of cum. "Wow! I didn't know there would be so much sperm coming out! I totally love that!" Hinata said, licking her hands and cupping more and more cum, eating it to her heart's contempt.

Naruto's Sage-Mode faded, leaving him quite drained, his balls aching from having to produce so much sperm. He couldn't believe it himself: he knew he came a lot, but that was just insane. Hinata practically bathed in his cum, still eating more of it. "Aah, hmmm! Now I'll have to taste another man's cum just to compare! Teehee!" she blushed, realizing how naughty and dirty she was being. "OOoh, hmmm! So warm… Aaah!" she moaned, twirling his in cum, licking it off her breasts, caressing her thighs and pressing cum into her pussy, forcing it in with one lewd finger. She climaxed right there, the feeling of Naruto's cum touching every inch of her body simply overwhelming her. She shivered and let out a high pitched "Aannnnhh…" which died slowly as she ate another mouthful.

They washed in the stream they had crossed earlier. The cool water bringed them back to reality. Naruto wondered how such a shy girl could be so naughty, but it was soon chased away by Hinata's curved being hugged by the water, her nipples perking up. "We should go report in to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, summoning a few clones to go scout ahead. "Alright," Hinata simply answered, still shaken by her discovery of sex.

* * *

><p>Cum, yummy! I'll let you guess who's gonna be next! Comments and critics are always welcome, don't be afraid to PM me as well!<p> 


	8. An Unanswered Question

Heya! This update came much sooner than I had anticipated and I'm sure alot of you will enjoy it. The only warning is about yuri. The plot is a bit thin, but I think it still stands on its own as a good lemon. I hope you this fast update!

* * *

><p>"What did you learn?" Naruto asked his teammates, drying his wet coat over the stove's fire. "Ino was able to search parts this man's mind. Apparently, he had a debt towards Anko and she asked him to slow us down while she fled. She is attempting something related to the revival of Kabuto or something like that. She's trying to disappear." Sakura said, her fists on her hips and her eyes on Naruto's torso. "I had a few hounds tracking her, I hope she won't slither away this easily," Kakashi said, looking outside through the window. "At any rate, we'll need to catch up to her. I've already sent a ninken back to Konoha, asking that they send a unit to pick up that man and question him further," he continued. The man in question was unconscious and tied to a chair. Only his mind had been attacked, his body showed only a few signs of struggle. He clearly didn't stand a chance against Kakashi's superior skill and intellect. "I'm going back to track her. Hinata, I could use your byakugan. Tenten, I'll need your long range attacks to pin Anko down if we find her." "Hai!" they both said, standing to attention. "Sakura, stay here and make sure that man is in good conditions for a journey back to Konoha. Ino, if you see the opportunity, try to get more info out of him. Naruto, I entrust them to you, do not underestimate Anko, she could have more than a snake up her sleeve and she might come back for him." "Hai!" they shouted as Kakashi flung the door open.<p>

Rain had started to fall. The clatter resonated through the man's small house. Naruto had placed a few clones outside, standing guard, while he relaxed on the bed. Sakura attended to the man, whose name Naruto still didn't know. He had a nosebleed, apparently from another assault on his mind from Ino's part. The arrhythmic strikes of the water against the windows distracted him and he let his mind drift away, thinking about the war and the lost friends. He thought about Kakashi and how he always felt… distant. Naruto understood him and how the death of close ones could make someone live his life in the past, away from everyone else, in the darkness. Like Sasuke. His drifting turned into daydreaming and sleep preyed on him, making his eyelids heavy and his vision blur.

A muffled cry woke him up. He straightened on the bed. "Did I doze off?" was his first thought before turning his attention to the direction of the cry. He leaped out of the bed and ran for the door of the room. He swung it open and stormed into the living room, where the man was still properly tied to his chair. He was evidently awake and staring straight ahead. Naruto looked in the same direction only to find Sakura and Ino kissing and cuddling on a sofa. The prisoner was pantless and his dick throbbed, his eyes shot with blood and his arms and wrists red from struggling against his bonds. "What's going on? Is that a genjutsu?" he asked aloud. Sakura gasped as she turned and looked at Naruto, concealing her naked chest by hugging herself. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" "Well, uh… I heard a cry so I though, err… I thought I'd come help out," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Calm down Sakura, I'm sure Naruto already imagined you naked plenty of times," Ino added with a teasing tone, making the two other ninjas blush, "we're trying a different approach of torture on him. We tease him until he can't bear it anymore, then he has to tell us what we want to know before he can get his sweet release." Naruto raised an interrogative eyebrow: "Really? This sounds more like a plan for you to have sex with Sakura than anything else." "Wha- Just shut up and go away, let us work," she retorted with an abrasive tone. "I'll shut up but I won't go away, I need to make sure he doesn't take this opportunity to escape."

The two kunoichis stared at him long enough to let him know they didn't approve of this, but he sat down and crossed his arms, sitting in such a way he could look at them, while still keeping an eye on any furtive movement the man would attempt. "Go on, torture him," he said, chuckling. Ino turned her head swiftly, looking away from Naruto and whipping her ponytail back. She kissed Sakura again, who closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in her friend's lips. She let go of her torso and reached for the blonde's own, sliding a hand under the tight purple top. Ino was already pantless, wearing only a small purple string, which, in her sitting position, exposed most of her ass to the two observers. She pushed Sakura on her back on the sofa and lay on top of her, pressing her round, clothed breasts against her partner's smaller ones. She sucked the pink-haired kunoichi's ear lobe in her mouth, and then flicked it with her tongue, sending chills through her spine. Ino slowly slid down, following the Neck's muscle, then reaching the collar bone and kissing it until her mouth found a small nipple to suck on. "Anh! Not so hard, Ino! Hmmm…" Sakura groaned as the blonde nibbled roughly on the perky bud.

Ino pulled away before sliding down to kneel next to the sofa, exposing her full bubble butt, outlined by her tiny thong. She produced a kunai out of nowhere and cut Sakura's thigh tights at her crotch, making her gasp in both fear and surprise. The kunai was soon thrown away, replaced by a finger, which smothered Sakura's wet sex. It pressed between the cleanly shaved lips and gathered some of her love juice, before sliding up to the hard and sensitive clitoris, which it teased, pressing on it and flicking once. "Sakura, I bet you can't wait to cum, hmm? I bet you'd wish you could have a hard cock to satisfy your needs. Awe, too bad, he can't help you out until he tells us how Anko is planning to revive Kabuto," Ino said teasingly, looking over her shoulder at the bonded man, moving her finger faster and forcing moans out of her friend. Sakura reached for the sofa's armrest on which her head lay, gripping it with both hands, exposing her chest and moaning loudly. "HMmmm, aaah! Yes, Ino, your finger feels good! Ah! I wish I had a good hard cock to fuck me! Ooooh!" Naruto chuckled, noticing how exaggerated it all sounded. They were really putting up a show. Despite this, he knew Sakura enjoyed herself and he guessed it wasn't their first time by the way Ino caressed precise parts of Sakura's toned body: licking her abs' side, then following up the base of her ribcage, or sucking on her ear lobe to make her shiver.

Faster and faster went Ino's fingers, two of them now flicking on the small, yet so delicious clitoris. Sakura's pussy was exposed by the way she spread her thighs, showing her wet entrance in a very lewd fashion to both men. Her squashed ass cheeks were wet with her juices and the sofa under them was just as damp. The tendons of her inner thighs quivered in the tights at each stroke of Ino's hand on her clitoris. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" she went, in sync with Ino's quick movements. "Gnnnn, hmmmm… aaaaah! OOooooH!" she finally moaned out, cumming and convulsing, arching her back and slapping Ino's shoulders hard, signaling her to stop touching her burning loins. She panted softly, blinking her eyes and recovering slowly from the orgasm. Ino stood and walked up to the man, then forced her fingers into his mouth, making him taste Sakura's juices. Naruto noticed the flexing of the man's jaw and how he was about to bite down. With unmatched speed, his kunai was at his throat and he blew a soft whisper: "Don't even think about it."

Ino pulled her fingers out of his mouth, then gripped his cock, feeling it twitch. He was harder than she could have imagined. She stroked it only once, wiped the precum off the cockhead with her tongue and left him with a throbbing cock. He sweated nervously, both in fear of Naruto and in self restraint, lusting after the two beautiful young women. "You're a persistent one. I don't know what kind of favor you owed Anko, but it better be hell of a big one, because you're missing on something delicious," Ino said, teasingly. She sat on the sofa, facing Sakura, who had straightened up and rested her back against the armrest. Naruto smiled at them and sit back down on his chair. He liked how they radiated with stark difference: Sakura seeming so shy and uncertain, yet enjoying Ino's touch and even the men's stares, while Ino seemed so confident and straightforward, while obviously despising exhibiting herself.

Ino moved up to Sakura, sliding her left leg under Sakura's right one, while keeping her own right leg over her partner's left one. She pressed her sex against the pink-haired kunoichi's. Ino's sex was concealed by her small string, which still revealed her smooth and thin legs, while Sakura's toned thighs were clothed and her sex exposed. They met with a wet sound, the nether lips kissing in a naughty way. The girls exchanged a stare then nodded, bracing themselves before starting to move, rubbing each other's womanhood in a scissor position. "Oooh! Hmm… harder Ino! I want to feel your hot pussy against mine!" Sakura said, splitting her lips in a slutty fashion, tongue perking out teasingly. Ino's arms flexed as she fulfilled Sakura's demand, brushing her thong harder into the incredibly wet sex. Moans and pants filled the room, while both men stared, completely still, entranced by the sensual demonstration. Naruto's pants were now deformed by a massive erection and he crossed his legs, attempting to hide it. Many long minutes passed by, filled with increasingly loud moans. The two women caressed their counterpart's legs, focusing on the most sensitive inner thighs, which flexed under their touch, trying to reach the optimal stimulation.

"Naruto, could you hand me my bag, please?" Ino asked between a pant and a moan. He obeyed, walking in a uncomfortable way to conceal his erection, or at least some of it. She shuffled through her bag and took out a long, flexible dildo. She shifted away from Sakura and stretched her legs, aching slightly from the effort and the uncomfortable position she was in. She then moved on her four and reached between her legs, pushing the toy inside of her pussy, sliding her string aside to let it in. "Ah… help me out Sakura, hmm… oof… alright, your turn," she said as Sakura positioned herself. The pink haired girl then stuffed her own vagina with the other end of the long dildo. They were both on four legs with their asses against each other, pussy filed with the toy. "This could have been your cock. It could be you smashing our pussies with your lovely rod, but you preferred to suffer for someone who has forsaken you. I'll ask you again, and if you tell me, you'll take that dildo's place. How is Anko planning to revive Kabuto?" Ino asked, pulling herself slowly away, yet stopping before the toy would pop out of her wet pussy.

The absence of answer made the blonde smack her ass back against Sakura's forcing moans out of both of them. They then started to move back and forth, slapping their butts quite hard, taking the sex toy in a rough manner inside of them. Sakura's face betrayed the pleasure she experience, her eyes wide in anticipation before each thrusts, her lips twisted into a perpetual moan. Meanwhile, Ino flinched slightly each time as she couldn't handle the rough thrusts as well as Sakura. Her breasts swayed in her top each time, her ass' skin turned red quickly from the repeated slaps. "Sakura's face is just like Tsunade's when I fuck her. She's enjoying so much and she's the one being so rough. Poor Ino, she doesn't understand how much of a sex machine Sakura is. Give her breasts like Tsunade, and she'd be a younger version of her. Ah, Tsunade…" Naruto thought, enjoying the show a hand in his pants, stroking his firm cock slowly. Ino straightened her back and rose from four legs to a kneeling position, smashing herself down on Sakura's ass. Sakura's face was buried in the sofa's cushion, her rear end propped up and taking in the hard thrusts of the dildo, with Ino's whole weight behind it. She came right there, shuddering and moaning into the sofa, biting on it and scratching it. "Hmmmf, aannnnhh! Anh!" she screamed out, enjoying the pounding Ino was delivering. The latter knew the pink haired woman loved it rough and she wanted to be done with this, she had made her point to the bonded man and she enjoyed giving Sakura orgasms much more than having one herself. A devilish grin formed on her face as she looked over her shoulder at the quivering woman under her.

Ino stood up, stumbling slightly, and then slid her wet thong back in place. She pulled the dildo out of Sakura's pussy, making her coo in the process. She sat on the man, her ass on his thighs and her sex very close to his penis, her legs spread lewdly. "Now, this is your last chance," she started, kissing him before continuing, "either you tell us now, or you won't get to enjoy Sakura's tight ass. Yup, you could fuck her straight in her ass, pound her good. She loves it and I'm sure you'd love it even more." She kissed him again, then looked into his blood shot eyes, shrugging as she stood, taking her strap-on and some lube out of her bag. "Alright, I'll do it myself then." Sakura moved so her knees were down on the ground, but her torso was on the cushion. Ino tore her partner's tights until it revealed her ass crack and tight hole. She knelt down and spread the cheeks, leaning in to kiss the pucker. She pressed her lips against it, lashing out at the sensitive part with her tongue, flicking it around the rim of the small, inviting entrance. "Ooooh, Ino! I want more than just a tongue; I want a real man's cock in my ass. I want it filled with thick cum!" Sakura said with a naughty tone, sounding so real it felt like she really meant it and wasn't just putting up a show. Ino pushed her tongue into the tight hole, twirling it around before pulling out and saying: "but he doesn't want to tell us how Kabuto is to be revived! You'll have to put on with a cold, fake cock."

The blonde spurted Sakura's ass cheeks with lube, smearing it around and caressing the toned and round shapes. She slid her fingers in the crack, then prodded one into Sakura's anus, pushing it knuckle deep. She felt the sphincter constricting around it, sucking it in. She then lubed the strap on and put it on, over her string. She knelt behind the eager woman and angled the fake cock with the lubed ass. Naruto examined how Ino's strap on wasn't exactly like a thong: instead of sliding in her ass crack, it had two leather straps going over her ass cheeks, exposing her crack and meeting only at her pussy. The woman pushed her strap-on into the awaiting ass, delving slowly in it, stretching the tight anus and rubbing the inner walls. "Oooh, it's going in… it feels so good! Anh! A real cock would be even better. Please, give me your cock, sir. Ah! Hmm…" Sakura said, looking back at the man with a dirty expression and real pleasure.

Ino hilted the toy into her friend's asshole, then pulled out, making the tight anus pull out slightly, before pushing back in. Moans accompanied the to and fro she initiated, the lube playing its pat and allowing her to increase her speed. Her naked thighs jiggled each time they met with Sakura's round ass. The slapping sound resonated through the small house, mixing with the moans of Sakura and Ino's panting. The pink haired woman groaned in pleasure as her ass was being plowed by a perfectly hard toy, which slid in and out repeatedly, rubbing her insides, making them churn in pleasure. Her nerves tingled with excitation and she screamed loudly: "More! Hmf! Harder! Yes! Ino, fuck my ass harder! Aanh! Harder!" Naruto was surprised by how easily Sakura lost herself in the pleasures of the flesh. Ino shifted from her kneeling position to a crouching one. She had her knees bent, spread each side of Sakura's ass, who had clamped her legs together, making her even tighter. The blonde could put more power in her thrusts this way, while also exposing more the penetration of Sakura's tight hole.

Sakura came with a loud, high pitched cry, quivering under the powerful thrusts of her friend. The toy plunged again and again in the woman's abused hole, her anus numb from such hard penetration. The man struggled against the bonds, clenching his teeth and bruising his wrists. Precum shot out of his cock, falling on his thigh. "Fuck yes! Aaaaa… that felt awesome!" Sakura exhaled as Ino slowed down and eventually pulled out of her, leaving her asshole gaping and slightly sore. Naruto had clearly been masturbating in his pants, which Ino noticed as soon as she turned around. She stared at him, then smirked as her gaze turned to the other man. "Oh, if at least you could have jerked off while looking at this! You must really have the blue balls now, hmm? I could relieve you. You know what to say and you get these pretty lips wrapped around that hard cock in a matter of seconds." A long silence filled the room, which was broken by Sakura's attempt at standing up. "Ino, let's demonstrate what he could enjoy if he talked," she said while rising to her feet. Ino turned and whispered: "That's what we've been doing!" "No, no. I meant, with a real cock," Sakura answered, walking up next to Naruto. Ino sighed and shook her head before walking up to them. "Hey sir, this could be you," she said with her show smile on.

Soon enough, Naruto was sitting pantless with two women licking his manhood. He felt a bit uncomfortable staring at a man with a raging erection while having his dick sucked, but he had to agree that they were good. "Sasuke doesn't know what he missed, if only he had come back earlier," Naruto thought, a dumb smile on his face. Ino and Sakura were both kneeling next to his chair, pressing their lips each side of the cock and sliding up and down, lashing at it with their tongues. Sakura's hands were massaging his large testicles, while Ino jerked the base of the large cock. Naruto's manhood dwarfed the other man's, it was about twice its size in girth and length, and the other man was far from having a small one. His dick twitched between the two mouths, precum oozing down, which was soon sucked clean by Sakura, who wrapped her lips around the thick cockhead. Ino forced Naruto to spread his legs, then knelt between them. She took off her top and wrapped her round breasts around the base of the cock before jerking it. Sakura stood up and leaned down, exposing her abused asshole and incredibly wet pussy to the other man, while sliding down on the thick shaft, taking a few inches in her mouth each time.

Naruto hadn't thought such a mixed feeling possible. He was getting both a titjob and a blowjob at once, which made him shiver. All the teasing from looking at them please each other had him quite excited. "Fuck… this is going to be a quick one!" he said. Still, the two girls kept working on him, Sakura's moans muffled by the thick rod in her mouth. Naruto bucked his hips randomly, groaning on his chair, pushing more of his cock up into his childhood crush's mouth, while rubbing it roughly between Ino's nice breasts. "Cum on us! Let yourself loose, plaster out skin with your dirty sperm! Hmm, these breasts feel nice, don't they? And that pretty mouth, it feels good to thrust in it, doesn't it?" she blabbered on at the tortured man's attention. "Aaanh, hmmm! Here it comes! AaaaaahhH!" Naruto moaned out, blasting his cum into Sakura's mouth. It shot with such force her mouth was filled instantly, her cheeks bloating with it, while more shot up into her nasal cavity and busted out of her nose. She pulled away, choking on the cum, tears forming in her eyes as she gasped for air, her face turned into a gooey mess. The remaining of Naruto's orgasm fell down on Ino and all around her. Her breasts and face were coated with his semen, along with her hands and chest. Even her hair was dirty, and a pool of cum had formed on his chair.

He caught his breath and panted, his cock twitching and pulsing, swelling down slowly. Ino moved away from him and tried to clean herself by wiping the sperm off of her. Sakura was still messy, yet all she found to say was: "Look at the precum leaking from his cock, he's nearly there, let's keep going! Let's uses our asses." She was quite enthusiast, which took Naruto by surprise again and Ino followed her friend's instinct. She noticed how much more excited the man seemed now and had to concede the display of a man being pleased probably excited him even more than what they had been doing. She pressed her ass against Sakura, each girl standing one side of Naruto, his cock tightly squeezed between the two asses. "One, two, three…" Ino counted before sliding down. Sakura followed the rhythm that had been imposed by the countdown, jerking Naruto's already hard cock with her ass. "Oooh fuck! This… hmmmm, this is even better! Your asses are so round and firm," he exclaimed as they jerked his long, firm shaft. He caressed their backs and smirked at the feeling of one of Ino's strap-on's leather strap brushing his dick.

After a few minutes of such stimulation, the women started panting, their legs flexing each time they pushed themselves up along his length. "Keep going girls, I promise I'll cum fast!" Naruto told them. As a ninja, he was used to precise control of his body and sex was only another way to do it. He focused on his penis, on the rubbing of the soft, yet firm asses with squeezed on it, pulling the skin and gliding on it. He concentrated, taking every nerve's stimulation into account, feeling his balls churn and his load pump. "Aah… almost… almost…" he wheezed out, barely able to breathe as the pressure accumulated and the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't bring himself to cum, but he knew they could, especially with such delicious asses. Their pants fueled his moans even more. He throbbed between them, and they felt his veins pulse with blood and his cock swell slightly. Knowing he was about to cum, they instinctively increased their pace, panting faster while somehow still being in synch with one another. "There! OOoooooh!" Naruto screamed, climaxing in a loud groan, spasms kicking through his feet and his cum creaming the girls' backs and butts. The thick fluid trickled down along their curvy rear ends and they each sat on one of his leg, his throbbing cock, tightly gripped between their backs.

"Damn it, now I'm getting horny for real," said Ino, "I didn't think Naruto packed such a beast and moved like that, he even made me enjoy giving a buttjob." "Hehe, now Ino needs to be fucked, Naruto." Sakura said teasingly. "What about him?" asked Naruto, nodding in the man's direction. "Screw him, he'll talk when he wants to, but he's not worth our attention until then. We'll send him straight to Konoha with the worst case of blue balls in history. I'm sure they'll be able to capitalize on that," Ino answered, taking her strap-on and thong off. She then urged Sakura off of Naruto and climbed on top of him. She placed a foot on each of his knees, a hand on each of his shoulders, and then lifted her body up, before angling her pussy with the thick, yet not so hard rod. She impaled herself down on it, taking half of it while moaning loudly. Sakura clapped her hands in excitation, kneeling down and sucking on Naruto's balls, making him harden inside of her friend's pussy. Ino started moving up and down, helped by Naruto's hands, which supported her by the ass. She moaned loudly, her pussy stretched beyond what she thought was possible, the cock expanding in her as Naruto's blood flowed down do his crotch again. Sakura's tongue made him grunt once, and then he cleared his throat with a cough. He helped the blonde girl bounce up and down on his cock, forcing moans out of her as his pussy splintering cock delved always deeper.

"Hooooly shit, your cock is sooo good!" Ino exclaimed, riding his shaft and moaning in the process. She took barely more than half of it in her, yet it was more than enough for her. Her pussy lips and inner walls were stretched around the thick rod and Sakura caressed her crotch, rubbing her clitoris roughly. Her walls clenched down on Naruto's penis as she came, her thighs shaking and her legs giving away. "Aaaanhh, yes!" she cried out with a high pitched voice before almost falling down on him. He held her up and thrust up inside of her, despite her renewed tightness. Meanwhile, Sakura had donned the strap-on and was already pushing the sex toy against Naruto's member. She pushed Ino's legs up, each side of her torso, exposing her abused pussy even further. Naruto still held her by the ass, impaled on his prick. Sakura forced the hard toy inside of her friend, stretching her even further. "Fuck! You're ripping my pussy," she said before pushing out a loud howl. She was double fucked in her vagina in such a fashion, her thin waist and flat belly displaying the cockfight going on inside her. She lost her bearings and her breath turned into simple short "Ah! Ah!" of pleasure, her body turning numb. She tilted her head back, eyes rolling and a stupid expression forming on her face. She came yet again, this time bringing Naruto with her, who flooded her pussy. Sakura kept pounding mercilessly as the two others came, rubbing the both the pussy walls and the pulsing cock with her toy.

Cum flowed out of the stretched hole as Sakura pulled out, the gaping pussy gushing out handfuls of Naruto's semen. He then helped Ino off from him. She had to help herself with her arms to keep her balance, her pussy aching almost as much as it had felt good a minute ago. It burned and itched, yet she didn't dislike it so much as not to do it again, if she could. "My turn! My turn!" Sakura said with a childish voice, kicking the strap-on away. She straddled Naruto even before he could recover and forced his semi hard cock inside of her. She stood over him, her feet down on the ground and her legs spread each side of the chair. She rocked her hips, trying to take more of his cock in, but it was too soft to really do anything. "Damn it Naruto, I want my fun too!" she said her hands gripping his shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her breast, before pulling a soft nipple in his mouth. He wasn't used to small breasts, but he had to admit they felt nice in his hands. He sucked on the nipple, making her coo. He slid his hands to her ass, groping it roughly, spanking her and helping her ride his swelling cock.

Finally, Naruto's erection was complete, giving something hard for Sakura to ride. She took him in and moved as much as she could, but her legs prevented him from going in too far. Still, he rammed his cock against her cervix again and again, pounding it with his bulbous cockhead. She moaned loudly, scratching his skin with her nails, leaving red marks on it. "HMmm! Yes! Fuck me good Naruto! Aaannh! So rough, I love it! Oooh, yeah, shove it in, come on!" she encouraged him, his thighs slapping against hers, still clad in their tights. She felt something press against her asshole, which was still stretched from the earlier penetration. Ino was pushing small anal beads into her anus, popping them in one at a time, forcing pleasure moans out of the pink haired kunoichi. Then, the blonde took the long, flexible dildo they had used earlier, and forced it in Sakura's ass as well, making the beads rub her insides even more. The girl came from the intense sensation of having her two holes fucked, one terribly hard. Her juices squirted out, splattering on Naruto's crotch, who was a little surprised and kind of excited by this. "Damn Sakura, you really are horny! And so fucking tight!" he claimed.

Ino pushed the other end of the long dildo into her own ass, which she had previously lubed. She pressed her round butt against Sakura's toned one, engulfing the whole of the toy into both of their asses, stretching their sphincters and churning their insides. She started moving back and forth, standing with her back turned to the fucking couple, but looking straight at the man bonded to the chair. Naruto picked up Sakura's legs and moved her feet on his shoulders, forcing Ino to crouch down a bit in order to continue her double ass fucking. She exposed her pussy in her new crouching position and started to masturbate, running a hand over her sex. Sakura's new position allowed for Naruto to shove his whole mighty rod inside of her, which he did in a single thrust. She came yet again, tears rolling on her face, which was deformed in ecstasy. Her eyes had rolled in their sockets and only the white was visible as her eyelids were slightly closed. Her tongue perked out lewdly, dripping saliva, which was linking with her bottom lips. She drooled on herself and her body turned soft, convulsing on top of Naruto's cock, which plundered her womb. Naruto's felt as if he was inside Tsunade, but a much tighter and younger version, and came nearly immediately. Ino came as well, joining the duo of moans to form a trio. Love juices squirted out of Sakura's pussy again, a mix of cum and pussy fluids, which joined the pool already created on Naruto's chair. The orgy of pleasure was enough to make the man cum, even without any stimulation, and he groaned as his cock shot its load all over his chest and thighs.

Ino let herself slip down on the ground, the better part of the dildo still stuck in Sakura's clenching ass. The latter passed out on top of Naruto's dick, who lifted her and placed her down on the sofa. Even the man was panting on his chair. Naruto's stomach growled. Someone knocked at the door. He quickly put his pants on, then went to open. Two ANBU members were flanked by two of his own clones, arms crossed. "We're here for the prisoners," the one with the bear mask said. "One second, I'll bring him!" Naruto said nervously, scratching the back of his head. He rushed to the living room, forced the man's pants back on despite the cum still staining his legs and crotch. He then pushed the chair back to the door. "Here!" he said. "What's that smell?" the bear masked ANBU asked. "I'm hungry and, err, I just started cooking, yeah." "Oh, alright. Is he fit to run? We'll use a genjutsu on him and make him run the distance, it's faster," the other ANBU member said. "He should, except that he didn't have time to eat," Naruto answered. "We'll feet him ourselves, thank you, Naruto-Sama," they both bowed and took the man outside, dealing with him themselves. Naruto shut the door closed. "I still don't know his name," he said to himself aloud, a grin on his face as his gaze shifted to the lifting room and the two sleeping beauties. He turned and headed to the kitchen. They would eat, wash and head out to join Kakashi and the others.

* * *

><p>Bam! I guess I didn't work on it as much as I could have, I hope the fast update makes up for the shallowness of this chapter. I find yuri and yaoi both not very enjoyable, so I don't know how much of it there will be in the future.<p> 


	9. Negotiation

Phew! That's one long chapter, I hope you like it. It's pretty much all lemon and it's pretty intense, but I think most of you pervert will like it overall! ;) Have fun reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters or the world of Naruto.

* * *

><p>The ninken leaped from branch to branch, leading Naruto, Sakura and Ino northwest, following Kakashi's trail. "Come on, hurry up!" he exclaimed, looking back at the trio. Both girls felt their crotch aching as they exerted themselves. Ino gave a side look at Sakura: "I hope this is the last time with him, my body can't handle it and I prefer when it's only you." "You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a lot, are you sure you don't want to do this again?" she asked back. "Pretty much, I'll let you know if I change my mind," Ino said. "Alright, it's only going to be you and me from now on," Sakura replied, winking in the process. Naruto had caught up with the ninja hound, leaving the girls to talk in private behind them. "How far ahead are they?" he asked. "A few hours and I think they stopped moving. They either caught Anko or lost her," the dog answered. Naruto clenched his fists, reminiscing of that time with the violent woman, recalling the pleasure which turned into nightmare.<p>

They reached a small village at dawn. The sky turned pink as the sun set, stretching the building's shadows. The ninken led the trio of ninjas to what seemed like an inn. "Ah, the Konoha ninjas," the innkeeper started, "follow me, you have a room reserved." He led them to a room on the first floor. The ninken ran to Kakashi, who un-summoned him after thanking him for his hard work. "Alright, we're all here. I'll explain the situation, there is some food back here if you are hungry," Kakashi said. The group settled around the low table and started to eat. "Anko is hidden in an ancient base of Orochimaru, not far from here. She ignores our presence, but we can't just storm the base, else we risk losing her again. My hounds are guarding it right now, so we have some time to devise a plan." They ate as Kakashi explained the plan he had already prepared, making best use of every element available to him. He insisted on the fact that she was to be captured alive.

In the middle of the night, the group surrounded the entrance to the hideout. Naruto and Kakashi stormed inside, leaving the girls outside to watch for any secret exit and prevent any escape route. Using his shadow clones and Sage Mode, Naruto quickly pointed out where Anko was hidden. "Careful, there's a small group of very strong chakras with her," he warned Kakashi. Lifting his bandana and revealing his sharingan, Kakashi followed Naruto as he rushed in. Their high speed invasion was stopped at the sight of Anko, bound with her hands tied to her ankles, writhing on the ground. Surrounding her were Ao and Chojuro, as well as the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. "What are you doing here?" asked Kakashi, "you are in Konoha and she is a Konohagakure kunoichi." The Mizukage turned to look at the two men. "I know where I am and I know who she is. Ao sensed some weird chakra, feeling like Edo Tensei, and we investigated. She was in the middle of using a forbidden jutsu, we stopped her," she explained. "Well, thank you Mizukage, we'll take over from here. We knew she was up to something and were watching her carefully," Kakashi replied. "Not so fast. Edo Tensei claimed the lives of many ninjas, even considering how efficient your medical ninjas were. I won't turn her over so easily. I will send a notice to the Hokage to negotiate the terms." "I'm the Hokage!" claimed Naruto with a broad smile on his face, pointing at himself with his thumb. "A handsome Hokage? That would be delicious. If you want to negotiate, we'll do it somewhere less creepy. I'm sure Ao and Kakashi-san can keep an eye on Anko while we talk."

They left Orochimaru's hideout with a tied and bound Anko and headed back to the small village. They secured her in the basement, under heavy guard. "We have a ninja of the Yamanaka clan present. With your permission, she would start… interrogating Mitarashi Anko right away in order to assess the threat level that we face," Naruto said to the Mizukage. "Alright, but I want Chojuro and Ao present while she works." He nodded in agreement and they ordered everyone to stay with Anko, while them two deliberate in the room on the floor. Naruto shut the door behind him and took off his sandals before walking casually to the small tea service. "Do you want some tea?" he asked, pointing at the service. She took off her own sandals and followed him. She suddenly dashed forward and gripped his shirt by the collar before slamming him into the wall. "What is the meaning of this?" he said, not bothered much by the surprise attack. "I wouldn't let such and handsome man escape my grip, especially not if he's to become Hokage," she said. Naruto quickly understood what she meant by 'grip' when her hand slid in his pants, seizing his flaccid manhood.

He had to admit she had quite a delicious body, generous bust, toned shape, beautiful face and long, auburn hair. "I will head the negotiations," the cougar said with a sulphurous tone, sliding to her knees and pulling his pants down in the process, liberating his cock. "Hiya!" she exclaimed as the semi hard thing bounced out and rested on her shoulder. She couldn't even wrap her hand around its girth and she felt more and more blood pump into the massive rod. "Oh, geez, you're going to something to handle, Naruto-san," she murmured before licking the side of his shaft. He was taken aback by the quickness of her acts and he barely had time to process what she was doing. She still had a hand gripping his vest, which forced him to be leaning forward, giving him quite a sight on her womanly shape. The quite busty woman jerked his cock, pushing her lips into its side and licking it, gliding them from the base to the top. She teased his balls, sucking on one quickly before turning her attention back to his hardening shaft. Once she felt it quite hard in her grip, she compared it to her arm: it was about the same size of her forearm, from her elbow to the end of her hand.

Pushing it up against his abs, she jerked it quickly with one hand, her other one caressing his thighs and reaching between his legs to pat his toned, manly butt. She worshipped his balls, flicking an expert tongue around them before pulling his whole, large scrotum into her mouth. She sucked on it noisily, drooling loudly on herself and on him. She pulled away, letting them go with a popping sound, before leaning in again to suck and lick them more. Naruto groaned loudly, his back against the wall and his head tilted back: "Ooooh, hmmm… oof, your first proposal is quite interesting," he commented with a grin she couldn't see. She pulled his large shaft down and pressed her lips against the bulbous head, sliding it inside her mouth, parting her full, pink lips for it. She bobbed her head up and down, twirling her tongue around the thick shaft, which filled her mouth and forced her jaw quite wide. She brushed her hair back and took more and more of his cock. She breathed through her nose, blowing the air down on his spit-glazed cock. The busty woman swallowed what precum the blonde would pour into her mouth, eating it gladly.

"Damn, you're driving that argument home, ooh fuck, I don't think I can hold out much longer… hmmm…" the young man moaned, his prick sucked thoroughly by the horny older woman. She gripped both of his thighs with her hands, setting herself, before forcing herself down on the large member. She deepthroated it with all the ease and experience of a Kage, resting her nose down against his crotch, her throat stretched and expanded around the pulsing cock. She gurgled as her body reflexively tried to breath, but was unable because the shaft obstructed her trachea. She pulled herself off the cock, letting it bounce out of her lips. "Aaaah… such an handsome penis too, how can I now want to eat your cum?" she said before bobbing her head down on it again. Thick streaks of saliva mixed with precum escaped her mouth and fell down on her chest, but she continued to pump the mighty rod, deepthroating it each time. "Fuck… gonna… gonna!" Naruto said loudly just before cumming. He held her head, forcing her down on his cock as he pumped his jizz right into her oesophagus and down into her stomach. "Annnnnnh! Oooooh, fuuuuck!" he kept moaning as more and more of his semen blasted inside the woman, his balls churning in the orgasmic pleasure which flowed over him. Mei Terumi felt her stomach bloat from the sheer quantity of cum, and then she started to gurgle around his shaft, which was still throbbing and filling her up. Tears rolled down from her eyes as she lacked oxygen and her vision blurred. The blonde slowly pulled back, his body still convulsing slightly as his semen kept flowing in the beautiful and horny mature woman. He shot his last blast into her eager mouth, thrusting up as he did. Her cheeks bloated with cum and it shot up into her nose, from which it blew down back onto his length. That blast alone was at least a cup; she thought she had a full gallon inside her. Her belly was swelled as if she was pregnant, disturbing her usually divine proportions.

Mei immediately gripped Naruto's vest and threw him over her head, sending him crashing on the nearest bed. She stood up, shed her blue dress to reveal a toned body clad in loose mesh. Her hips were wide and her breasts quite large, but she also had muscular abs and the muscles of her thighs were visible, flexing through her skin at each of her steps. Her long legs seemed never-ending, firm and smooth. She straddled the young stud, giving him no time to rest, and aimed his cock up into her pussy. She lowered her hips again and again, forcing more and more of the already swelling shaft inside her. "Oh, fuck, Miss Terumi, you're rough!" he said, bucking his hip back against her body in reflex. "Too rough doesn't exist," she said as she slammed her ass down on his thighs, taking his swelling shaft inside her. She gyrated her hips, belly dancing on top of him, caressing her mesh covered tits and her flat stomach. She urged him to caress her thighs and chuckled as she felt him harden in her tight pussy. The cougar then started to bounce up and down wildly on top of him, her long hair flying around in her back, whipping his legs and her ass. Her legs flexed from the effort and her face contorted in pleasure each time the cock rammed up against her womb. "Oh yes! Fuck me back you Konoha stallion!" she screamed out, hitting Naruto's thighs with her heels, as if she was riding a horse.

The blonde stud knew he needed to please her if he was to get his way in the negotiations, thus he thrust up with all his might. His cock pierced into her womb, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure through her body. The busty woman enjoyed the mix and she cried out in passion: "Ooh yes! Again! Again!" He obeyed and arched his back and used his strong, manly ass to give more power to his thighs at each of his thrusts. She rode him like a bull, bouncing up, almost jumping and falling down on his impaling cock. Her vagina was soon stretched impossibly, but her pussy walls clamped down on the rod as she came, bucking her hips wildly, in a hectic fashion. He drove his shaft inside of the older woman again and again; forcing gasps and moans out of her. "Aaah! Hmmmm, fuck yeah! Fuck me Naruto! Annnnnnhh! Ah!" she kept shouting so loud anyone on the same floor of the inn could hear her. She suddenly spun on top of him, screwing herself on his penis, her hole rubbing his veiny shaft in an unusual way. She then rode him in reverse cowgirl, her big, toned butt in plain sight as it bounced on his shaft. He could see the whole stretched around his thick piece of meat; he saw it swallow his member again and again, all the way to the base. He felt her insides rub his cockhead so roughly it hurt, be he didn't care, as long as she had her fun. Her beautiful legs were also on display and he couldn't help himself but caress them, from her feet to her thighs, despite the mesh which was wrapped tightly around them.

He sucked on his thumbs before groping her ass. He pushed it down on his cock, allowing him to shove it in her even more savagely, which made her cum yet again. Her movements were more random and had lost the initial strength she put in them, so he had to answer in kind by helping her fuck his manhood. He pushed his thumbs inside her ass, spreading the ass cheeks with his palms. She cried out in pleasure, still riding on her previous orgasm: "Aaaanh, deeper! Oooh, my womb is on fire! Fuck, it's great, your… Aaaah! HMmmm! Ah! Ah!" He stretched her asshole with his fingers, gaping it slightly. He smiled as the teasing of her ass made her pussy even tighter around him, signal she enjoyed it. He throbbed inside her, his penis swelling as precum oozed freely inside the mature woman. "Where do you want my cum?" he asked, but she only answered with moans: "Ah! Hmm, mmmf! Oooh! Gnnnn… Ah! Ah!" He came inside her with a loud grunt, his back arching one final time and his head tilting back into the bed. He bucked his hips, hilting himself deep into her abused womb, his pussy splintering cock pulsing its cum straight into her. He pumped more and more of cum inside her, stretched her insides even more, increasing the bulge which had already formed in her belly. She collapsed on his legs, panting harshly, her breath short.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, his penis still inside of her but swelling down. She eventually straightened and pulled herself off his cock, letting a large amount of cum splatter down on the bed sheets. She cared little of it as she literally sat on top of Naruto's face. "Hmmmf!" he muffled between her ass cheeks, while she shifted in such a way that she could reach his cock with her feet. He gripped her butt and lifted her, moving her in such a way that her pussy would leak on his neck instead of his face. He parted her ass cheeks, and then prodded her asshole with his tongue, gliding around the sensitive rim of the muscle. Meanwhile, the naughty woman pushed his cock down on his abs with her feet and started rubbing it. "Hmm, warm up my anus while I warm up your cock, I want you to plough my ass," she said with a dirty tone which would make anyone blush. He swelled up under the touch of her feet, his prick slowly rising to attention. His member was still coated in her juices and his own cum, allowing her to rub it hard without hurting him.

"Hmm, ah!" she moaned out as he suddenly perked his muscle inside her tight hole, twirling it inside before pulling out and resuming to tease her anus. She increased the pace of her feet, making her thighs wobble and her abs flex each time. Her ass cheeks strained in the effort and squeezed around his face, cuddling warmly with all their softness. He groped them even harder, his fingers delving into the toned flesh, his tongue penetrating her and making groan once more. She squeezed his member between her feet and moved them up and down, jerking the whole of his hard cock. She panted in the effort, her every curve jiggling at each movement, her long hair flowing against her back, wet with sweat, and on Naruto's face. "Hmmf, ooof! Hmmm…" the young blonde muffled between her butt cheeks, his voice vibrating into her backdoor, making her coo. Her tongue twirled inside her, going deeper, rubbing her sensitive walls and stretching slightly the tight entrance. The Mizukage then felt him throb between her feet, which only incited her to jerk him even harder. The busty mist ninja pumped her new toy boy even harder, forcing his cum into a burst. "Aaaanh!" Naruto groaned under her, turning his head away from her pucker and letting her sit right on the side of his face as he breathed roughly throughout his orgasm. His first shot splattered on his own abs, while the rest simply dribbled down from his spurting cockhead and onto her feet.

From that point, she shifted from his face to his crotch. She placed her feet each side of his thigh, spreading her legs wide, knees pointing up. She kept leaned back, placing her hands each side of his torso. "Come on and shove that cock in my ass, big boy," she said with a sultry voice, her big round butt hovering over his cum-glazed cock. Naruto angled his semi hard shaft with her entrance and tried to get it in. Despite not being fully hard, it still didn't go in, her hole too tight for his size. His member slid between her ass cheeks a few times until it actually got hard enough for him to press his thick cockhead against her anus and penetrate it. "Oooh, shit, it's going in! Oh fuck, you're gonna rip my asshole!" she cried out as his large shaft slowly inched in her. The buxom woman slowly lowered herself down on the young man's spear, letting it stretch her anus. Her sphincter constricted around the invading member, making it incredibly tight for Naruto. "Oh damn, Miss Terumi, you're so tight! Aaah, yeah…" he moaned out, bucking his hips once, sending a few more inches into her. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body, making her lose her balance for a mere second. She fell down on his cock, literally impaling her ass on it. "Aaaaah!" she howled out like a slut in heat, taking in the whole, big thing inside her. It rubbed her insides and almost ripped her sphincter, yet she loved every inch of it. It pushed up against her bloated belly and she felt the cum gush out of her pussy as the thick cock pressed against her womb through her insides.

Mei bounced up and down on the thick shaft, while Naruto helped her by holding her waist and taking a part of her weight. "Ah! Anh! Aaah! Ah!" she screamed each time she let herself go down on the massive piece of meat. She felt like she could break in two, as if her ass would be splintered by his big cock. It only took a few minutes for the mature woman to cum from the intense pleasure of having her ass destroyed by a strong and young cock like Naruto's. "OOoh, fuck! I'm cum… Aaaanh!" she screamed out, her tight hole clasping even harder on the blonde's cock. Her bouncing became hectic and he had to actually make her go up and down on his length. He slid his hands from her waist to the back of her thighs and pulled her legs up. He then swung his feet off the bed and stood up, holding the long-haired woman by her legs with his dick planted in her ass. He walked in the restroom and stood in front of a tall mirror, letting her see herself get fucked in the ass, losing herself on his cock. Her legs were spread, exposing her body despite the loose mesh that covered it while her feet dangled softly. Her pussy was exposed, dripping with juice and cum. Her belly was less bloated than she imagined and she could still see a bit of her toned abs. Her large breasts hanged heavily from her chest and her face was contorted in pleasure. Naruto effortlessly lifted the strong, mature woman and forced her back down on his cock. He made her jump up and down his shaft like this, slapping her back and ass against his torso and crotch. His biceps flexed sensually each time and she was disappointed that she couldn't see his body strain from fucking her like this, but she found looking at herself be violated in the ass so roughly to be quite a turn on.

She came again, moaning out loudly: "Oooh! NarutooOO! Fuck my ass harder!" He tried fucking her harder, but her ass prevented him from going as deep as he could have and the position made it difficult for him to go fast. He made her bounce a few more times, enjoying how her big tits slapped her chin each time he forced her down on his prick, before putting her down on the ground. She was resting on her neck, her back up against a wall and her head on the shower's mat, tilted sideway. Her legs were spread and parallel to the ground, her gaping asshole completely exposed. He placed himself over her and angled his penis down into her now quite loose asshole. He banged his body down, making a loud slapping sound when his crotch met her butt. He started to fuck her like a real jackhammer, thrusting with fast and powerful movements. Her ass' skin quickly turned red from all the slapping and her body and mind were wrecked by multiple orgasms, one after the other. "Hmm, hmm, hmm…" she panted mindlessly as he kept pumping her tight hole with his thick rod, destroying her insides.

He smirked when her eyes rolled in their sockets, turning almost completely blank. She drooled on the mat and her tongue lay limp out of open mouth. Her whole body was like a big cock sleeve for him and her life was now a big, continuous orgasm. "Ooooh, fuck! Finally!" Naruto groaned out as he came after all that ass fucking, filling her intestines with his spunk. He pumped a few cups of semen deep inside the Mizukage before pulling out and shooting his last rope right on her face. "Hmm, that was some good negotiations Miss Terumi. Miss Terumi? Ah fuck, I broke her," he said, slapping her cheek gently. He left her there as he washed his face, her legs dangling in quite a weird fashion, her face still twisted into that fucked stupid look. "What should I do now? What protocol applies here?" he asked himself just as the door of the room opened. "Naruto? Miss Mizukage?" the feminine voice called out. Naruto froze and closed the door; glad the restroom wasn't right next to the entrance. He felt his heart thump into his chest.

He heard soft steps walking around outside. "Wow, it's a mess in here! And there's this smell… anyway I should change and go back downstairs before Naruto or the Mizukage come back, else I'll be in trouble. Why did Anko have to spit her acid on me?" the woman said, sighing softly. He heard clothes being shuffled around. "Hey, those are Naruto's pants, what are they doing here? That's the Mizukage's dress too. Maybe they went to hot springs to soften the mood of negotiations? I'll pass the word to Kakashi-san, he might know." The voice drew closer to the restroom, and what Naruto had feared came to past: the door knob was turned. He had locked it, off course, but he still didn't know what to do now, especially since the first thing the girl would see is Mei Terumi upside down against a wall with a gaping asshole, cum on her face and a bloated belly. "Sorry, is there anyone?" the voice asked from the other side of the door. Panicked, Naruto was simply frozen. Many long seconds passed before his brain started working again. He started tip-toeing towards the shower just as he heard a click coming from the door knob. The lock had been forced. It flung open with a gasp from both Tenten and Naruto. She was wrapped in a towel, which she had dropped on the ground from seeing Mei Terumi fucked silly in the ass, and Naruto completely naked in the middle of the room.

"I can explain!" Naruto said as he walked closer to her, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You see, err, she, hmm. Well, we negotiated and err…" he started; unaware his penis had grown from seeing the Tenten sensual and slender body. His shaft was long enough that it hit directly her crotch when it swelled. "Wow… I've had sex before, but she… she just seems like the most satisfied person ever. Did you do that Naruto?" she asked, cutting him short. "Well, hmm, yeah, kinda," he said, blushing heavily and looking away. Tenten turned around and put her hands against the wall. "Gnnn… hmmm…" she whimpered as she obviously strained herself. Her small but firm ass spread slowly as her asshole flexed, pushing out a chain of anal beads. A thick dildo also fell out from her pussy, along with a gush of her juices. It poured down on the ground. "I haven't done it since Neji passed away, but I want you to fuck me like her!" she said as she get moaning, forcing another dildo out of her pussy. She gripped the anal beads and pulled them out roughly, her asshole obviously lubed. She reached between her legs and gripped the last and third vibrator she had inside her. The two others were buzzing on the ground in a puddle of her juices. She started masturbating with the third one, pressing it against her clitoris before thrusting it back up inside of her. She threw the beads away and reached for her butt with her other hand and spread her cheeks.

Naruto didn't more solicitation to put it in. His cock was hard, excited by how much of a dirty girl Tenten was, walking around with her holes stuffed with toys. He prodded the asshole with his thick dickhead, only to find it quite loose, especially for a woman as young as her. Thanks to the lube, he could invade her butt with relative ease, sliding between those small and toned ass cheeks. "Aah… ah! Oh!" she whimpered, pushing against the wall with both hands, staying steady as the blonde stud fucked her ass. In a single thrust, he found himself hilted inside her butt, his crotch squashing her ass cheeks. "How the fuck did you take my whole cock this easily?" he said, wide-eyed. "Hmm… I'm a specialist with every weapons… and toys. Let's say I have some pretty big ones at home," she said while blushing heavily. Naruto started thrusting into her nonetheless, still enjoying how her insides let him glide with having to force himself in. He felt her insides constrict around his shaft at each thrust, as if to suck him. He swayed his hips back and forth, reaching around her torso to grope her small, firm breasts. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers, pawing her chest roughly while he gave her ass a good pounding. Loud slapping sounds filled the room and Tenten whined softly, moaning gently against the wall. Her silence compared to the Mizukage almost made Naruto uncomfortable, wondering if he wasn't pleasing her. "Are you okay Tenten?" he asked, slowing down. "Yes, it's great, just keep going," she answered calmly.

He obeyed the woman and kept thrusting. She turned sideway and lifted her left leg, placing her ankle on Naruto's left shoulder. He could see her whole body like this. He thin waist, small but toned legs, the muscles defined graciously under her skin, twitching at each of his thrusts. Her ass got much tighter, pressing down on his cock from all directions. Her pussy was exposed and he could see how it swallowed Tenten's vibrator, which she was still using to masturbate while he sodomized her. Her face was flushed red in pleasure; she was biting her bottom lip, panting a bit louder from earlier. The buzzing sound of the vibrator replaced the earlier slapping one. Sweat dripped on Naruto's sides and he could feel the beads roll down his torso, his body's toned form getting tired from all the effort of fucking the two hot women he had. "Hmm, hmmm! HmmMmm!" Tenten moaned out quite softly as she came, her juices dripping along her toy and on her fingers. She pushed it deep, letting it vibrate through her insides. Naruto felt it and he knew he wasn't far from cumming too, especially since her anus had squeezed down on his cock when she came. He shivered when a tongue licked his own anus, making a gush of precum pump into Tenten's ass. He didn't take the time to turn and look, but he knew Mei was the one giving him a rimjob, teasing his asshole.

The blonde's hard cock throbbed once more and Tenten cried out: "Cum in my pussy! Make me pregnant!" The sudden declaration made him hesitate. It's only then that he realized the implications of his breeding mission. He'd have a whole bunch of children with many different women. He didn't know if he was ready for that. Tenten's hand gripped his manhood and guided it out of her now gaping ass and right into her warm and slippery pussy. He rammed it in, his thrusts more or less controlled as he felt his orgasm draw near. Mei's tongue invaded his anus, twirling inside of him and pushing him over. He pounded Tenten's cervix with one last hard thrust, jamming two-thirds of his manhood inside of her before filling her up with his cum. Streaks of semen flooded her womb and vagina, soon flowing out and on Terumi's large breasts. She groped her own breasts, smearing the cum on them while retreating her tongue from Naruto's ass. "Are all your friends like this one?" the Mizukage asked Naruto. "No. Well, actually they kind are, I guess," he answered while scratching the back of his head. He pulled out of Tenten and let her relax her aching leg. She walked up to the bed and lay down on it, catching her breath.

Mei Terumi pounced on the younger woman, planting a kiss right on her lips and making her ass jiggle, flaunting her womanhood to Naruto's eyes. "Don't underestimate the Mizukage, handsome," she said teasingly before pressing her cum-caked breasts against Tenten's lips, who licked them eagerly. Naruto examined the two women licking each other and making out on the bed. Both of their anuses were still somewhat stretched, witness of the previous fucking he gave them. Their dripping pussies were exposed, showing just how excited they were. Slowly, life came back to his cock and he stopped thinking and simply moved behind them. "Who wants it first?" he asked, rubbing his cock between them. The Mizukage angled her body back, squeezing his shaft between her pussy and Tenten's. Their lips spread around the veiny dick, as if sucking on its sides. Naruto bobbed his hips back and forth, enjoying their warmth and teasing them. "Just do us both," the long-haired woman said, shaking her butt over Naruto's cock.

He moved back and slid his length into the older woman's awaiting pussy, stretching her again, rubbing her vaginal walls once more. Tenten mauled the lady's large breasts, squeezing the nipples and squeezing them roughly with her hands. Naruto then pulled back and thrust into Tenten's pussy with a professional ninja's accuracy. He delved into her wet folds, pounding her cervix before pulling back and fucking Terumi once more. The two women moaned on top of each other, kissing and caressing one another, while Naruto thrust in them one after the other. "Ah!" "Hmm…" "Aanh!" "Hmm!" they moaned each time he invaded one pussy. He increased his pace as he got used to the movement. His dick made lewd sounds each time it pulled out of one pussy, either a dirty, wet noise or a popping sound, depending on the angle he took. He liked this, and the sight of the two women making out, pressing their tits together and nibbling on their collarbones was grandiose. He used his chakra to enhance his speed more and more, going fast enough that it didn't really show that he was doing two women alternatively. His thighs met the two butts at each thrust, the power of his chakra making his thrust much more powerful. He invaded Tenten's womb, making her cry out in pleasure and cumming right under the mature, busty Mizukage. The latter took Naruto's thrusts with similar enjoyment, but she didn't cum so suddenly. He pounded their wombs, panting loudly and his breath became ragged from all the effort he put into fucking them good. He felt Tenten's pussy tighten and it forced him to jam his cock even harder in her vagina in order to hilt himself. He groped the Mizukage's ass roughly, gripping it so hard his nails dug into her skin, leaving red mark on her otherwise white skin.

"Fuck… I won't last long like this!" he panted, feeling his legendary stamina waning after so much sex. It's then that Mei Terumi came, convulsing on top of Tenten, clawing the younger woman's sides and biting into her shoulder. Her bloated belly rubbed roughly against Tenten's flat one, yet the younger girl enjoyed everything the Mizukage did to her. Naruto then cried out "I'm gonna cum!" and he felt his throbbing cock expand, pulsing with precum. He was inside Tenten at the moment and he simply lost his mind, thrusting in her like an animal, leaving the exhausted Mizukage to recover from her climax, kissing the younger woman. Naruto rutted like an animal, pounding her womb mercilessly, driving his cock as hard and deep in her as he could. He could feel himself about to cum, yet the delicious release didn't come. He bent down, hugging the two women, sucking on Terumi's back, while making Tenten climax once more. She cried out under Terumi, but her moans were muffled by the naughty woman's tongue pressing forced down into the weapon specialist's throat. The whole bed was pushed back by Naruto's powerful thrusts. He had to take a step forward and bend his knees in order to keep fucking her, which only made him put more strength into them. His cock throbbed insanely inside the brown haired woman's tight pussy, his balls churned with cum, draining on his chakra to produce more. Somehow, he couldn't cum and anger took the place of pleasure. He kept abusing the pussy offered to him, his cock rubbing roughly inside it. Tenten came again, and again, her face twisting into a silly expression as she drooled on herself, tongue hanging out of her lips and eyes turned into their sockets.

"Release," Mei Terumi said, undoing the seal she had placed on Naruto's balls. "UUUuoooohhHH!" he screamed out, a mind breaking orgasm washing over his body. He lost track of time and reality and all which filled his mind was the incredible feeling of an hardcore climax. He pumped Tenten's pussy full of cum, making her cum again when he rammed himself inside of her while cumming. He abused her womb again and again, making it swell up from all the cum he pumped in her. He felt lips pressing against his own and the warmth of a voluptuous chest rubbing into his. Hands caressed his back and sides, fingers tickled his ass and ribs. Tenten's belly expanded ridiculously from all the cum which poured out of Naruto's big dick. He didn't know how long he lasted, but he found himself lying on his back on the bed, with Miss Terumi and Tenten kissing, exchanging mouthfuls of cum. The sheets of the bed were stained with all sorts of body fluids. He hadn't passed out, but his mind had simply shut down during his climax. He felt incredibly good, relaxed as if he had slept a full night. His stomach growled. "So, Miss Terumi, think we can bring Anko back to Konoha for questioning, she is one of our kunoichis after all," he said, a hand on his belly. "Yeah, sure, whatever," she said as she sat up in the bed, a hand on Tenten's head, which was between her thighs. The mature woman moaned softly as the girl's tongue teased her clitoris, flicking on it again and again. Naruto felt his cock numb, but he still liked what he saw.

A knock on the door broke that moment. "I'll get it," he said. He put his pants own quickly and jogged to the door. He opened it just as Kakashi was about to knock again. "I take it you guys are done fucking. How did the actual negotiations go," he asked casually. "Oh, we can take Anko back with us," Naruto answered, blushing slightly. "Good, take a shower and dress up. Also, have you seen Tenten?" the white haired ninja asked. "Oh, yes! Aaanh, anh!" Terumi moaned out, climaxing from Tenten's cunnilingus. "Yeah, she's, uh, pushing negotiations further," Naruto said with a grin. Kakashi sighed before turning around. "We'll be waiting on you."

Naruto turned around and undressed before jumping in the shower. He was soon joined by the two other women. "Sorry girls, but me and Tenten need to leave quite soon. Just washing and leaving," he said. "Awe, really?" Tenten said, caressing the Mizukage's curvaceous and wet body. "Yeah, the others are getting- Oh fuck," he exclaimed as Terumi took his whole, hard cock into her mouth, deepthroating it with skills rivalling Tsunade's. The busty woman was kneeling in the shower, while Tenten forced a big toy up into Terumi's big, toned ass. The later moaned around Naruto's shaft and pulled away from it. She slapped his cock between her soapy breasts and squeezed them before starting to jerk his member with it. "Stop it, I have to go!" Mei kept on jerking his shaft with her generous breasts, knowing he enjoyed it and that he wouldn't run away. The toy in her ass moved and rubbed her insides every time she moved, making her whine and whimper again and again. Tenten then moved in the shower and knelt under Naruto, only to suck his balls as if there was no tomorrow. She literally worshipped them, taking both in her mouth at once, lapping them with her tongue and sucking them roughly. His release came quickly under so much stimulation, and his cum was sent flying across Terumi's face and chest. "OOoh, fuck!" he said once more, bucking his hips to ram his cock into the soft cleavage.

He leaned back against the wall, his cock bouncing while Tenten still tease his testicles. "Hey… how about Tenten stays here and I can go and bring Anko back now?" he said, panting. "I guess, although it won't be as fun without our toy boy," the Mizukage said. "Well, I have a whole bunch of toys to play with, but nothing is as good as your big cock, Naruto. Anyway, I'll stay. You go," Tenten added. "Thanks," he finally said as he stepped out of the shower, gripping a towel to dry himself. He gathered his things and dressed up and joined Kakashi, Hinata, Ino and Sakura. Anko was being carried by Bull, Kakashi's big ninken. "Let's go," Naruto said, scratching his cock. Hinata blushed, looking at him, while Sakura winked at him. Ino whispered in Naruto's ear: "Everyone could hear you in the inn! You're a real slut!" She licked his earlobe in the process, just before everyone jumped out.

* * *

><p>There we go. This whole arc is coming to an end relativly soon and we'll get back to the main story in a chapter or two. As always, comments and critics are welcome! Feel free to PM me for anything.<p>

xoxo to you, my faithful reader!

Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker,


	10. Reporting in

Here we go! I know the rate of my updates have slowed down a bit this month and it should remain like this in the future. I don't know how often other authors update their work, but this is my rate, please respect it! I personnaly like this chapter alot, I hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

><p>Naruto landed in front of the doors of Konoha. They opened for him and he walked forward, followed by his teammates and Kakashi's ninken, Bull, who was carrying a bonded Anko. They brought her to Ibiki who acknowledged their presence with a nod. "Good, this one should give me some challenge to break," he said with a grin. "I'll leave her to you. Naruto, let's report to Tsunade-sama. The others, you are dismissed for the day," said Kakashi. Soon enough, the group had split, Ino and Sakura were following Ibiki and Bull, while Hinata was left alone, staring at Naruto's back for a few minutes before walking back to the Hyuuga's house. "You know, Kakashi, soon enough I'll be the one giving you orders," said Naruto with a smile, his arms behind his head. "Maybe, but I'll be the one telling you what to order me to do," Kakashi replied, his face as emotionless as ever. Even Naruto had to admit that this was most likely true.<p>

The duo reached the Hokage's office after a few minutes of walking through the streets of the village. "Come in!" came Tsunade's voice from inside. She was bent down on her desk, writing something on a piece of paper. Her large breasts were pushed down against her desk and her top revealed much cleavage. Naruto stared at the beautiful blonde bombshell and got nervous, wondering how her discussion with Kurenai went. Kakashi spoke first. "We captured Mitarashi Anko and an unidentified male who helped her escape. They were both brought back to Konohagakure and are under Ibiki-san's care now. From the intel we could gather on the field, it would seem like she was attempting to resurrect Kabuto. There were no indications of her motivations or of why she previously… attacked Naruto." Tsunade straightened in her chair and yawned. Her heavy chest bounced softly in her plunging top when she stood up. She walked about, her heeled stilettos knocking on the wooden floor. The voluptuous woman was wearing a plunging tight pale blue top along with dark brown pants, which left much to the imagination. Still, her hips swayed at each step and her big butt jiggled when she walked. «Well then, I guess we will have to wait for Ibiki-san's report on the matter. Kakashi, you are dismissed. Naruto, I need to talk to you," she said, turning her gaze to the two men. Kakashi bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Tsunade and Naruto were alone, the mature woman walked until she was facing him and she sat down on her desk's edge, keeping a heeled foot down on the ground while crossing her other leg over the first. "How is your mission progressing? I'm sure the daimyo can't wait to have his army of Uzumakis," she said with spiteful tone. Naruto ignored the tone of her voice and answered simply: "I think I've done enough. I know I'm the most powerful ninja of Konoha and he knows it. I don't want to have to prove myself in a fucking contest just so he can use my children to threaten global peace. I will become Hokage and I will use my powers to enforce peace, not threaten it. Tsunade, we need to go before him and convince him of appointing me, I'm tired of this game." He stared at her with a confident look, looking even more handsome that he ever had; his face cold but proud in his resolve. She smiled at him. "Alright, we'll write a letter to the elders, recommending that you be appointed to Hokage. Now, about you and me…" she started, making Naruto even more nervous. He swallowed with difficulty, time crawling painfully slowly while he waited for her next words. "…it's time we move in together permanently." He smiled broadly and walked closer, his arms lifted to hug the beautiful woman he loved. Still, he felt a pinch in his guts; he didn't like having to hurt Kurenai and Shizune, or even Hinata in order to be with Tsunade. "However, we will move in with Kurenai. You will have to chose one of us and marry her, but the others will remain your concubines. Her house is large enough that we will each have our rooms. Shizune wants in too, but she already said she doesn't want to marry you."

Naruto pondered what this answer meant. First, he would still have to choose one of them over the others. Second, it meant they would have to live with each other. Third, it meant he would live with three beautiful and naughty women. He definitely liked this, but still, he hated having to make a choice. He then wondered what would happen to the other girls. If any of them had fallen pregnant from him, he would have to care about all his children at one point. Tsunade hugged him, breaking his train of thoughts. "I love you Naruto. I'll love you even if you don't choose me," she whispered in his ear, sucking on his lobe afterwards. His hands fell on her plump rear, which he groped and massaged through her by her pants. He brushed his nose against hers before meeting her lips with a kiss, pressing his mouth against hers. The young man kissed Tsunade again, again and again, pressing her back each time. The busty blonde tilted her head back each time, eventually arching her back as well. He held her while leaning down on her, nuzzling her chest, kissing the large valley revealed by her plunging top. Naruto licked and kissed her bosoms, his warm breath falling on her cooler skin before helping her straighten up. The mature woman then whispered softly: "I'll make you choose me," and she gave him a wink.

The Hokage knelt down in front of Naruto and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. His cock was already semi-hard and it swelled even further when she grabbed it. She could feel his heartbeat pulsing into the veiny shaft, which she stroke slowly. The Legendary Sucker then spat on the thick rod and jerked it with both hands, smearing her saliva all along the lengthy prick. The curvaceous Tsunade then looked up at Naruto with a sly look, licking his bulbous cockhead and teasing his sensitive underskin. "Hmmm, Tsunade, show me you're the best," he said with a grin. The naughty woman gave the younger man a wink before sinking his cock into her mouth. She sucked on the upper half, which was already enough to fill her mouth. She drooled down on the shaft, jerking the base with both hands in synch with the bobbing of her head. Her large breasts bounced in her top each time she pushed herself down on his dick. She kept her lips wrapped tightly around the young stud's cock, lapping at it with her tongue, teasing it even further. "Oooh, fuck, you ARE great, Tsunade-chan," he groaned out, tilting his head back. He could feel his balls burning with cum. His precum leaked in her mouth, which she simply swallowed. "Fuck, you're mouth is so wet and warm… ugh, I'm not gonna last long!" he exclaimed before moaning again.

Tsunade was bent on displaying her whole array of skills and she gripped his ass firmly with both hands. Then, she pulled herself down on his hard shaft, stretching her throat around his thick girth, wrapping his whole huge dick in her constricting throat. She nuzzled his crotch while his balls dangled against her chin. Her drool trickled down from his shaft and onto his scrotum. "OOoooh, aannh! Fuck your throat is tight!" Naruto said loudly, the incredible feeling of having his whole shaft jammed into her throat was simply overwhelming. She felt him throb, which made her move back and forth on the big piece of meat, gurgling around it as her throat clamped down on it. She breathed quickly through her nose each time she pulled back enough for it. Meanwhile, Naruto started thrusting his hips back against her face, literally fucking her throat with his massive cock. "Oooh, aanh! HMmm! Anh!" he moaned out as he came, his body convulsing and his dick expanding, stretching his lover's throat even further before plastering it with his delicious cum. He gave powerful thrusts as he began fucking her throat in a hectic fashion, moving his dick back and forth through her mouth, rubbing her lips and tongue, then down her throat. He splattered her mouth and throat with his cum, either letting her swallow mouthfuls of sperm or simply shooting it straight down her oesophagus. The young stud then pulled his cock free of her mouth, which she sucked clean as he moved back. His semi-hard cock then hanged from his crotch, gleaming in the light of her office, covered in a tasty mix of cum and saliva. Not a single drop of cum had been wasted: she had eaten it all.

Someone then knocked on the door. Both blondes stood paralyzed for a split second, before Naruto leaped behind Tsunade's large desk. She discarded his pants and underwear, throwing them into her personal restroom. She stood up and started walking to her chair, cleared her numb throat and said with a distorted voice: "please, come in." Kakashi walked in and stood to attention just as Tsunade sat down in her chair. Kakashi sniffed the air, and then lowered his gaze down on the busty Hokage. "I have a verbal report on Anko's collaborator, which was brought her previously. It seems he was easily… broken by Ibiki and his squad." Tsunade knew she would have to consider something like this top priority, even though she really didn't want to make Naruto wait much longer. "Alright, go ahead," she said, just as a Kunai ripped her pants at her crotch. The smell of her wet pussy assaulted Naruto's nostrils, making him grin as he thought: "no underwear, she knew I was coming back today." Hidden under her desk, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her nether ones. His tongue crept out and reached for her sensitive clitoris, then lashed at it quickly. "Ah… ooh," Tsunade moaned out just as Kakashi was about to speak. "What is it?" he queried. "Ah, hmm, nothing, go aheEEaaad!" she said with too much enthusiasm.

"He said that Anko had confessed to him that she needed to disappear for a few years. He said she didn't seem quite like she used to, but that he owed her a favour and he helped her out," Kakashi started. He paused when Tsunade moaned again, thanks to Naruto's skilful tongue performing an intense cunnilingus on her sensitive clitoris. "Hmmm, go on, gnnn…" Tsunade groaned, trying to control herself. She clenched her fists into balls and her face flushed red as she begun to pant. She stared at Kakashi as he continued with his report. "It was also found that the word used by Anko was 'rebirth' and not 'revive' Kabuto. My hypothesis is that…" "Oooh, hmmmm… aaah…" Tsunade moaned, cutting Kakashi's speech. She clamped her thick thighs around Naruto's head. Still, he licked her clitoris with astonishing speed, while still being gentle with the sensitive bud. "Are you sure you are okay? You seem in pain," Kakashi said just as Tsunade hit her desk with her fist. The buxom woman then suddenly arched her back and tilted her head, looking up at the roof and exposing her generous cleavage. "AAh, fuuuck yess! Oooooh!" she howled out as she climaxed, squirting her juices all over Naruto's chin. Her nipples hardened and perked through her tight top, while spasms in her legs made her almost snap Naruto's neck. As her orgasm waned, she unlocked the vice of her thighs around Naruto's head and panted loudly.

"Did you just cum?" asked Kakashi, his penis clearly straining against his pants. Tsunade grinned as she caught her breath. "Yes… ah… it was a good one," she replied, looking back into his impassive face. Kakashi blushed slightly and cleared his throat before talking. "Well, if you have… needs that are left unsatisfied, I'm willing to sacrifice myself and help you out," he said, his mind recalling Jirayia's words written in his books. Tsunade pushed herself back from her desk, then motioned for Naruto to come out. "I already have my toy boy," she said with a dismissing tone, "but I guess I could use more than one," she finished, glaring at Naruto with some resentment. He knew she didn't liked the idea of sharing him with other women all that much and it was clear she wanted to let him know that she, too, could easily sway men to have sex with her. "Ah, right, I forgot you and Naruto had a… thing going on. I don't want to impose myself to you," Kakashi said while bowing slightly. "You're not imposing yourself at all, we like sharing, don't we Naruto?" she asked with a grin. The boy was still kneeling in front of her, his naked crotch still concealed to Kakashi's sight. "Yeah, I guess we do," he said, defeated.

Then, the voluptuous Hokage stood up and shed her clothes in a timely fashion, keeping only her heeled shoes on. Her thighs were damp with her juices and her belly was slightly bloated from eating Naruto's cum, yet her body still looked toned and curvaceous. Her breasts hanged heavily from her chest, round, firm and huge, while her wide hips swayed in an exciting manner at each step. Her plump butt was pushed out, exposing it even more because of her heels, which also made her shin and thighs flex sensually when she walked. She stopped in front of Kakashi, who smiled nervously under his mask. It had been a while since he had any romance with a woman, and the last time it was with Anko, who is now a traitor. Naruto followed her with his gaze, hypnotized by her beautiful and mature body. He stood up, his thick rod erect and pointing at her, then shed his clothes and followed her. The blonde stud pushed his body against her back, pressing his crotch against her plump butt, which squeezed his thick rod as it rubbed her lower back. He reached around her torso and groped her large breasts, his hands lost in the supple flesh. Naruto played with her hard nipples, stimulating them in a rotating motion. "Don't be shy," she said, massaging Kakashi's penis through his pants. "Take them off." He obeyed.

Kakashi stood almost naked, keeping only his mask and headband. His lean and muscular body was quite for Tsunade to enjoy. Her hands ran along his sculpted torso, following the subtle hint of his ribs down to his muscled abs. Her fingers bumped from one to another until it reached his cock. The naughty sannin then jerked it slowly, licking her lips as she stared into Kakashi's eye. The blonde woman crouched down, spreading her legs wide and pushing her ass back. Her pussy dripped down on the ground, completely exposed in such a position. Her knees were each side of Kakashi's legs, her thighs squashed down on her shins. She took the white-haired man's cock into her mouth and sucked the whole of his average sized penis. She glided along his shaft, her nose finding his crotch each time. She massaged his testicles with one hand, while she caressed his torso with her other. Meanwhile, Naruto crouched behind her in quite a similar fashion. He teased her exposed pussy with his cock head while she sucked Kakashi's dick. She shook her big ass for Naruto, who groped it in return before penetrating her. "Oh, I've missed your cock so much Naruto, ah! It feels good," she said before gliding her lips again on the white-haired ninja's penis. The blonde stud felt the mature woman's folds open up for his invading shaft. They rubbed with all their wetness against the sides of his rod, which glided deep inside of her. He hit her cervix just as his crotch hit her ass, preventing him from going any deeper in such a position.

Tsunade's ass slapping against Naruto's crotch resonated through the room as he rammed his body against hers. Her butt's fat wobbled each time and her soft skin quickly turned red from the might of his thrusts. "Tsu… Tsunade-sama, I'm going to cum…" said Kakashi, his cock throbbing inside her lewd mouth. It only made her suck him even faster, closing her eyes as she bobbed her head up and down quickly, letting the head of his cock prod in her throat each time. "Aaah… aah!" he cried out through his mask as his cum spurted into her mouth and throat. She swallowed it all before pulling away from the twitching cock, sucking it clean in the process. "There you go! Oh! Ah! I want more of your cock Naruto, lay down for me," she ordered her lover, who obeyed quickly. He lay down on his back under the crouching woman. She started squatting up and down on his shaft, her huge breasts bouncing in the process. Kakashi groped them, massaging their generous, round shape while she took more and more of Naruto's dick. "Aaah! Fuck! It's in… ooh, god! My womb! AaanH!" Tsunade screamed out as she impaled herself on his long, hard spear. It was indeed pounding into her womb, splitting her cunt each time she lowered herself on it. Her big ass was for Naruto to admire, his hands slapping and groping it roughly, parting her ass cheeks to see her asshole flex each time she squatted up.

The horny blonde then pulled Kakashi closer to her and she slapped his dick between her big jugs. She squeezed them around it, engulfing it completely in her softness. She jerked it with her tits as she bounced up and down on Naruto's cock. Kakashi thrust back into her ample cleavage, enjoying every second of this awesome titfuck. Naruto pushed his thumbs into Tsunade's tight asshole, his fingers gripping tightly on her round butt cheeks. Still, she kept squatting over him, taking his whole length inside her, stretching her pussy and nether lips around his girth. "Ooh, fuck! Hmm, Naruto… fuck me back! Oooh.. I'm going to… cum! AAaaah!" she screamed out as an orgasm wrecked her. She stopped moving, keeping her balance on her heeled shoes, legs spread and pussy squirting like a fountain. Her juices sprayed over Naruto's balls and thighs, although most of it landed between his legs. Kakashi kept thrusting into her tits, holding her by the shoulders and slapping up against her underboobs. The blonde teen fucked her older lover back, fucking her womb like a piston, his thick member stretching her tight insides. Her pussy walls clamped tightly around Naruto's penis and brought him much faster to his own orgasm. "Tsunade, you're too… tight, gnnn… aaaH!" he groaned with a final thrust. Kakashi joined it with a much quieter orgasm, simply moaning out a long "Aaaaah…" of relief as his cum splattered her cleavage. Her womb expanded around Naruto's big cock, which spurted cup after cup of semen right inside her. It flooded her insides, overflowing down around his shaft and on his balls, mixing with her juices on the ground. She resumed squatting, draining even more of his cum and making him moan once more, his eyes rolling in his sockets. Kakashi stepped back and let the strong woman fuck Naruto silly, her large breasts swaying up and down and hurling some cum on her own face. Her large thighs flexed in the sustained effort of fucking his still climaxing penis, which didn't stop filling her womb with its cum. Her belly was bloated ridiculously, but her incredible body could take such a hard fuck. She panted loudly, Naruto cumming even harder under her, drooling down on himself. "Ah! Ah! Naruto… I love you! Cum for me!" she said, pushing on her breasts to her mouth, sucking on her own nipple while her movements slowed down.

She slumped down on her side, sperm gushing out of her abused pussy. Naruto's cock fell limp on his abdomen, leaving him breathing very fast with his eyes closed. The perverted woman then crawled around and reached for large and soft penis. She licked it up and down, following his main vein, and then kissed its sides. She cleaned it of her juices and of his cum, eating it all. She sucked on his testicles and jerked his member as it swelled back up quickly at her touch. She stood back up and lifted Kakashi's mask, before planting a kiss on his lips. She made him taste the mix of his cum with Naruto's and her own juices. It was quite salty, but not despicable. Her tongue pushed through his lips, twirling in his mouth, while Naruto stood back up and hugged her from behind, pressing his shaft in her ass crack. She placed Kakashi's mask back on his face before turning around and kissing Naruto, bending forward for Kakashi, exposing her plump rear and dirty pussy. She kept her legs straightened, in a sensual upside down V, her shins and thighs soft and perfect, toned slightly, yet thick enough to give something to grip. He thrust into her pussy while she made out with Naruto, exchanging saliva through a fight of tongues. "I think Naruto abused your pussy a bit too much for me. I can barely feel you around my dick," Kakashi told her. "Then fuck my ass," she answered quite casually, shaking it slightly in the process.

The son of the White Fang obeyed his Hokage and pushed his cock into her tight asshole. "Ooh, yeah, now that's something," he said, feeling her ass literally sucking him into her. His started thrusting into the beautiful woman, delving deeper each time. His body soon struck her butt repeatedly, nudging her forward slightly. "Naruto, sit on my desk, I want to suck your cock," she said. He did so, jumping on the desk right behind him. The blonde woman took two steps forward, inviting Kakashi to follow her and keep indulging her anus, rubbing her tight insides at each strong and enjoyable thrust. The young blonde sat on the side of the Hokage's desk, leaning slightly back and keeping his balance with his hands behind his back. His long, hard cock stood proudly, pointing at the ceiling from his crotch. Tsunade pushed her hair off her face before sliding her lips down on the huge member. Her jaw almost dislocated when she took it in: it felt bigger than before. Its taste was divine; the mix of her juices with his cum was something different. She bobbed her head up and down along his shaft, jerking the base and caressing his balls with her hands. Her moans were muffled by the thick rod, but they vibrated out of her throat and all around it, teasing Naruto even further. Her ass felt good, thanks to Kakashi's assaults, and her sphincter kept constricting around his delving cock.

She took more and more of her lover's cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around it. "Ah, Tsunade, your blowjobs ARE the best," said Naruto. Immediately, Tsunade took his whole shaft into her mouth and throat, letting it stretch around his impressive girth. She gurgled around it, closing her eyes as she started sucking quickly his cock without even pulling herself back much, massaging his long shaft perpetually with her fabulous throat. "Ooh, Tsunade… not so hard! I'm not… I…" Naruto started to stutter, moaning and grunting loudly, his hands gripping the pretty blonde woman's hair. He hit the desk and his hips started jumping on his own, climaxing suddenly. His cum blasted into her throat, but she pulled back from his cock. His second cupful of cum went straight into her mouth, flooding her cheeks and nasal cavity. It blew out of her nose while she tried to swallow the rest. She pulled free of his squirting rod, jerked it with both hands while eating what cum she still had in her mouth. His semen splattered her face and chest, turning her delicate visage into a dirty mess of spunk. Thick, white droplets covered her breasts and trickled along her face, dripping from her chin and adding even more into her generous bosoms. Just as Naruto's orgasm waned, Tsunade felt her own churn into her butt, but before she could reach it, Kakashi exploded in her ass with a relatively quiet moan. "OOoooooohh…" he let out, locking himself deep in her, spurting his own sperm inside her tight ass. He pulled himself free of her anus and let her fart his cum, which dripped slowly in her ass crack.

The busty woman then pushed Naruto down on her desk. A stupid smile was still formed on his face as he let a "Wuah?" of surprise. She climbed on top of him, riding him in the cowgirl position. She knew he'd be hard again in a matter of seconds, it was one of the reasons she loved him. Her pussy, still gaping from the previous ride, took his semi-hard cock in with ease. She hugged him, pressing her dirty breasts against his chest while kissing him, dripping a bit of his own semen on him. He barely felt any of that, his nerves jolting from the pleasure rising from his crotch, his penis hardening once more inside the lovely pussy of his Hokage. She straightened when she felt him swell up in her. The buxom lady placed two hands on Naruto's chest and started riding him faster, slapping her thighs down against his, swallowing his lengthy shaft into her pussy. Her womb welcomed it with much pleasure, sending sparks up into her spine. Without warning, Kakashi fucked her ass again, gripping her womanly hips, he was exactly the good height to do her ass from behind while she straddled Naruto on the desk. He penetrated her much more easily than the first time, but she was still unbelievably tight for someone her age. "Ooh, fuck, Kakashi! Aaanh! HMmmm, yes! Ah!" she came almost immediately as he started thrusting into her, synching his movements with her own. Naruto mauled her breasts, pinching her sensitive and hard nipples, bucking his hips to fuck her womb back, pounding it hard. Her juices sprayed on Naruto once more, showing how excited she was.

The voluptuous Tsunade soon recovered her bearings, her powerful but short orgasm letting place for a sustaining feeling of satisfaction as she rode her lover's huge cock. She felt the cum in her stomach and womb splash around inside of her. Her thighs ached from all the fucking, yet she didn't stop. Kakashi relentlessly banged her butt with his body and the skin of her plump rear was a bright red. He spanked her a few times but he was a quite silent partner. All she could hear was his short and regular breathing: "Ah… hmm! Ah… hmm!" and so on. The feeling of having both holes filled pushed her overboard once more and she came again. She arched her back and moved her bouncing body in a hectic fashion before pushing a long howling moan: "Aaaaaaaannnnnh!" Naruto took advantage of her climax to straighten up and slide his hands under her thighs. He picked her up and lifted the mature woman, keeping her well impaled on his cock. Kakashi understood what Naruto wanted to do and he held Tsunade by her ass, allowing the blonde man to stand up. She was still climaxing, encouraged by the unusual thrusts occurring inside of her because of this movement. Tsunade had one eyelid half closed and the other completely closed. The busty blonde looked at Naruto with a blurred vision, still recovering from her last orgasm. "Abuse my asshole; I love it when you stretch my anus. Do it for me, Naruto," she ordered him with a grin on her face. "Your desire is my command," he replied.

Kakashi sat down on a chair, holding Tsunade leaning against his torso, her legs pushed each side of her own chest, squeezing her huge tits out even more with her legs. It exposed her gaping pussy and tight ass in a very lewd way. Her wet entrance dripped its juices and Naruto's cum all over her ass and down on the ground, between Kakashi's feet. The latter's cock was still jammed into the blonde's big ass when Naruto lowered himself and prodded her anus with his large cock. He pushed himself in her, making her cum-caked face convulse in pleasure. She gripped her own thighs, holding them tightly against her torso, her nails digging in her own skin. She felt her sphincter stretch to the point she thought it would rip as both men's cocks started pounding inside her. Kakashi lifted her up and down on his cock, while allowing Naruto to fuck her as deep as he wanted, slapping his crotch against her pelvis. The busty woman came once more, making her insides, already quite tight, constrict even harder on both cocks, which rubbed one another. Her stretched anus convulsed around the two shafts as she came very hard, her feet kicking randomly and her nails digging further into her skin. The mature bombshell tilted her head back and felt her every muscle flex as she rode on her orgasm, turning into a long and stronger one. "Aaaah! Ah! Aaaannh! Ah!" she kept screaming until she was out of air in her lungs. Her mouth was open wide, tongue hanging out and her spit flying as she panted and moaned her pleasure. Her eyelids closed completely, but her face contorted as she was fucked silly in the ass. She blacked out soon after, her mind stopping working and her nerves overwhelmed in pleasure. The naughty Hokage would only recall the incredible feeling of satisfaction which lingered afterward.

Still, the two men fucked the asshole offered to them quite hard. They pounded it and stretched it again and again. Tsunade was drooling on herself, her moans mixing in with their pants and moans. She was so tight all they could feel was the rubbing of her insides against their ploughing cocks. Her beautiful body only excited them even further, especially since it was coated in a gleaming glazing of dirty cum, making her look even naughtier. Naruto pulled back before cumming and he gripped Tsunade's legs, slapping them together to fuck her thick thighs until he came, while Kakashi cream pied her anus once more. They voiced reach a peak in unison, amongst which Tsunade somehow came into her still lingering orgasm with a loud "Aaah! Aaaaaaah! HMMmMMMm!" The young blonde's cum covered Tsunade's bloated belly and her inner thighs, while her gaping anus leaked out with Kakashi's semen. Panting, the two men rested for a few seconds before placing Tsunade gently on the ground. Kakashi sat in his chair, exhausted. "Do you really have to cope with that every day?" he asked with disbelief. "Yeah, she's kinda horny. Thanks for the help, at least this time I'm still able to stand at the end," Naruto answered with a grin. Tsunade recovered from her black out and chuckled in pure ecstasy on the ground. She tried moving, but her ass hurt so much she couldn't do much. It reminded her of the pleasure she had just felt and she almost came just from recalling it. She closed her eyes again and lay on the ground. "I'm the one who won't be able to stand this time, Naruto," she added, licking some cum off the ground. Kakashi dressed up and pointed at the report he had brought. "Yeah, so, the report is on your desk, next to the pool of your juices, Tsunade-sama, call me if you need help," he said before leaving. "Go, Naruto, I need to rest now. Come back a bit later and we'll work on that report for the daimyo, maybe you can become Hokage now," Tsunade said, still lying on the ground. Naruto put his clothes back on and headed home for a well deserved shower.

* * *

><p>Tsunade is one lucky girl! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and as you could see, it smells the end of Naruto's mission. I don't think I'll stretch this story too much, because there are other things I want to write and I feel like continuing a story for the sake of it isn't worth it. Also, I received many positive critiques and interesting ideas which I want to explore, keep them coming! I still read all reviews and private messages I recieve, don't be shy and write to me, I love it!<p> 


	11. The New Hokage

I know some of you didn't like the laster chapter, but it had to be done. You will see how it furthers the plot in this chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Naruto walked home after his encounter with Tsunade and Kakashi. He had enjoyed it, alright, but Tsunade seemed to have enjoyed it even further. He made himself some ramen and sat down, staring at the hot noodles. He didn't eat for several minutes, his mind racing about all the beautiful women he had had the chance to have sex with. Yet, despite all this, he didn't felt the satisfaction which should be righteously his. Especially since Tsunade, Shizune and Kurenai will all live with him. "Itadakimasu," he said before taking a first mouthful of noodles. He had the remaining of the day to write his report and Tsunade told him they would check it together before sending it to the Daimyo. The young man knew that once he became Hokage, he would inherit Tsunade's loft. At the same time, he would move in with three mature, sexy women. He didn't feel happy about it. Hell, he didn't even feel content. Something was bothering the romantically inexperienced boy.<p>

He half-heartedly wrote his report, which took him most of the day despite being a relatively simple matter. He was both bad at this and not in the mood to write. He was feeling blue. Once he was done, he decided that some Ichiraku's ramen might cheer him up and he left his apartment, maybe for one of the last times. He sat in the ramen shop, wondering why he didn't think he'd go to Tsunade's flat that night. "A ramen with pork chops please, mister," he ordered, feeling a bit better when the familiar scent reached his flaring nostrils. "So Naruto? How is you mission going? Are you going to become Hokage soon?" the old man bombarded him with questions. "It's going okay, I hope I'll be Hokage soon," he replied dismissively. The old man cocked his head and stopped working, looking truly concerned for one of his best clients. "Naruto, something's wrong with you. What is it?" he asked. And Naruto told him his plea. Ichiraku was quite surprised by the kind of problem the young man faced, but then again he was a hero and the most powerful ninja he knew. "Although you don't seem like the type to share your love with many women, I'd say it's pretty normal for some your calibre to have three women. Pretty gorgeous ones too, if I might add," he said, blushing slightly at the revelation of his admiration for the Hokage and how she filled his lonely evenings.

Naruto ate in silence as Ichiraku kept talking. The blonde sometimes replied with short answers: "Yeah, mhm, okay." The ninja didn't even eat his whole ramen before paying and leaving. He wandered in the village, waving and smiling back at children running up to him and praising him. Even this acknowledgement he had sought all his life didn't cheer him up. He woke up from a tumultuous night, leaving him just as tired as he was the day before. He showered and drank some milk, brushed his teeth and read his report one last time before heading to the Hokage's office. "Good morning, Naruto," Tsunade said with a cheering tone. The ring of her soft, yet confident voice was enough to make him feel better. "Good morning," he replied as he stood on the other side of the desk. She smirked before talking: "Pull a chair over here," she pointed next to her own chair "we'll review this report of yours." He obeyed her like always and sat next to her. Her warmth and energy radiated on him, making him more dynamic as they reviewed what he had written. Her hands wandered on his body and her lips met his skin once in a while, enough to keep him going.

"We're meeting the Daimyo tomorrow Naruto. Would you like to come at my place tonight?" she then met his gaze and swallowed with difficulty before adding: "for one last night together, only the two of us." Naruto smiled broadly and kissed her, pushing his lips against her own full ones. "Sure, I'd love to," he answered, placing a hand on her thigh. "You look tired, my love," she said, examining his eyes, red with blood. "Yeah, I'm pretty stressed," he replied. "I understand, it's the dream of your life about to become reality!" she exclaimed. "Yeah…" he said, shifting his gaze. He wasn't thinking about becoming Hokage. He was thinking about her. He thought about Kakashi and how it didn't feel… _right_ when he joined him and Tsunade. "Say, did you enjoy yourself yesterday, with Kakashi?" he asked the busty woman. She blushed slightly as she recalled the moment of pleasure: "Of course I did."

He left her office: she still had work to do. Once more he was left to wander the village. He should have been training; after all he would not maintain his status only by fucking around, but he really didn't have the heart for it. What was the difference of sharing Tsunade with Kurenai or Shizune and the difference of sharing Tsunade with Kakashi? He thought hard about that question. He knew Kurenai and Shizune could both please him and Kakashi couldn't: he was heterosexual. It made him wonder if the women didn't agree to it only because of him. Although Tsunade clearly was bisexual and maybe more with that special futa technique of hers, he knew it was bothering her to share him with them. He thought the same was true of Kurenai and that she was probably even less interested in the other women. At that very moment, he walked past Shizune and Tonton. She smiled at him and stopped. "Heya Naruto, how are you?" "I'm okay, and you Shizune?" he replied. She winked at him before answering: "Well, I could really use a… fix, but otherwise I'm fine." "What do you think about living with me, Tsunade and Kurenai?" Naruto asked directly. She stared back at him and hesitated, her mouth open in an _O_. "I don't really mind it, as long as I get some… action," she finally said. "Action?" "Yeah well, get my ass fucked you know," she whispered while evading his gaze. "Okay, have a good day," Naruto said just as he started walking again. _Yeah_, _Shizune is just a big anal whore_, he thought for himself.

The sun set and coloured the sky in orange hues. The young man knocked on Tsunade's loft's door, from which her seducing voice came: "it's open!" Naruto walked inside, finding his beloved lighting candles on the table. It smelled like curry. The voluptuous lady wore a sexy, tight blue dress, which revealed much skin and a lot of cleavage. He liked it, as long as he had her for himself. He took her in his arms, hugging her, escaping her lips by placing his head over her shoulder and nuzzling her neck. He hesitated before whispering in her hear, feeling his whole body shaking against her curves. "Tsunade, I want you for myself and I want you to have me for yourself." He fell to one knee and held up the small box in which shone the ring he had bought earlier. Tsunade's eyes filled with water and tears of joy ran down her cheek. "Would you marry me?" he proposed. "Yes, I want to," she said, covering her face with both hands, as if ashamed to cry her happiness. Naruto straightened and held her hand, then pushed the ring on her ring finger. She stared at it: it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. They kissed. Tsunade broke from the kiss and asked with a shaky voice: "What about all of your children? And… Kurenai and Shizune?" "I chose you, Tsunade. Kurenai and Shizune are still young, there's someone else for them out there. As for my children, I'll care about all of them like a real father and you can be the grandmother," he said, perking his tongue out as he nagged her about her age. "Then… there's something you need to know. Anko had a powerful genjutsu placed on her by Kabuto before his death. His chakra and essence were infused into her womb and she needed to find a man with powerful chakra in order to bear a child, who would be Kabuto's reincarnation. She is pregnant and you are the father of this evil child," she said, brushing her wet cheeks. "Then I'll love him like all the others and right a wrong Konoha did during times of war. If it comes to it, I will bear his hatred, but I won't let him stray in the darkness, not again."

He kissed her again.

FIN

* * *

><p>No lemon in this chapter, I wanted a nice ending. You can still comment and message me about the story and I'll read them all. If you enjoyed the story, let me know, it's always heartwarming. I did my best, considering english is my second language and that it's one of my first writing experience, but I think I did quite good, despite irritating a few members of the community by scratching some taboos.<p>

I don't really know what I'll be writing now. I'm open to suggestions, but I might take a pause as I'm quite busy with work (which explains why this chapter is so short too.) I might post one shots when I'm bored.

I hope you had a great time in this adventure with me,

Yours truly, Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker


End file.
